SIN MEMORIA
by ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL
Summary: LA BATALLA FINAL ESTA CERCA, MUCHAS VERDADES HAN SALIDO A LA LUZ...
1. EL INICIO DEL SUFRIMIENTO

_Hola soy yo, Alejandra conocida como Alejamoto Diethel y como Estrella De Kaleido y después de mucho pensar decidí volver a subir mi fanfic favorito el que les gusto a la fans de Hao y Lyserg, Sin Memoria, lo recuerdan es donde Lyserg pierde la memoria y es encontrado por Hao quien llena la cabecita de mentiras, Lyserg le cree atacando a sus amigos grandes secretos se sabrá sobre la familia del lindo ingles. Y un agradecimiento algunas amigas que leyeron mi ff aquí esta de nuevo y con algunas cositas cambiadas espero que les guste... _

_GABYKINOMOTO; _

_ATEMU ASAKEL 04; _

_KANIZA; _

_VALSED; y _

_HIO IVANOT; _

_Gracias por su apoyo chicas aquí esta el primer capitulo…un gracias en especial a mi amiga Holly Motto. _

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**EL INICIO DEL **

**SUFRIMIENTO**

En un oscura noche Lyserg se encontraba en una vieja casa abandonada en lo más profundo de un bosque de la aldea apache, estaba encerrado en una habitación acostado sobre una cama se encontraba atado de las manos y de las piernas tenia una mordaza en su boca, el chico ingles lloraba se decía o más bien pensaba una y otra ves de, como pudo a verse aliado con Hao, su enemigo, la persona que más odiaba, el asesino de sus padres que jamás se perdonaría que había atacado a sus amigos y para colmo ahora se daba cuenta que le había entregado su corazón.

Los pocos recuerdos que llevaban a su mente solo venían a atormentarlo y al pensar en aquellos incidentes que quizás deseaba que estuvieran en su mente para siempre sin que el los recordara… que equivocado estaba… los recuerdos eran vagos y solo tenia algunas ideas de lo sucedido y su pasado su triste y doloroso pasado, que hubiera deseado que se quedara olvidado por toda la eternidad…

**FLASBACK.**

En Inglaterra su país natal, sucedieron tantas situaciones que se quedaron en su mente, atormentándolo y oprimiendo su corazón haciéndolo sufrir y sentir desde aquel entonces que toda su vida tomaría ese camino…

Hace tiempo atrás, cuando el chico tenia 6 años, a esta corta edad comenzaba a dar inicio el comienzo de su sufrimiento… ya que hacia unos meses atrás sus padres estaban por divorciarse, las peleas que ellos tenían se habían hecho constantes que ninguno estaba dispuesto a soportarlas por mas tiempo, por ello había acordado mejor separarse y ya no lastimar a su pequeño hijo con sus muchas discusiones… grave error… el chico había quedado a cargo de su madre mientras el juez decidía con cual viviría… todos los días eran una tortura para el pequeño esperando que aquella resolución le fuera favorable…

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba un chico vestido a un con su pijama, estaba observando el amanecer, era un día hermoso el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y en el ambiente un ligero aroma a flores se percibía, mientras que todo parecía ser alegría en el corazón del pequeño era sufrimiento, dolor y preguntas…

"Parece ser un día hermoso, un día como este es ideal para ir a nadar el ambiente es perfecto- en tono triste- dentro de poco sabré con quien viviré espero que sea con papa- cierra los ojos en suplica- por favor dios que sea con el, ya no quiero sufrir por favor por favor…"

Decía el chico con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de forma violenta, dejando ver a la madre del chico con una expresión de enojo que el chico le tenía tanto terror…

"Al fin despiertas, eres un holgazán"

Lyserg solo miro a los ojos a su madre sin decir palabra…

."Eso es lo que quiero cambiar de ti-mirando a su hijo- nunca dices nada solo sabes mostrar esa cara de niño débil y sumiso- enojada- estoy harta de ti, siempre es lo mismo nunca dejaras de ser débil, nunca…"

Decía la mujer mirado a su hijo mientras el temblaba sintiendo inconscientemente los primeros golpes… ya se había hecho rutina por parte del chico, despertaba su madre iba con el y le daba cachetadas, cinchazos o con cualquier otro objeto que lo hiciera sufrir, según ella esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo un chico fuerte y no débil lo que para ella era su hijo…

"Mas te vale vestirte rápido pronto vendrá Lyan por ti…"

Dijo la mujer lanzándole a la cara unos shorts y una playera color blanco…

"Apresúrate…"

"Si mama-dijo el chico bajando la mirada…"

La mujer se marcho de la habitación dejando a su hijo llorando y lamentado la actitud de su mama sin llegar a comprenderla…

"¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo¿Acaso yo hice algo malo para merecer esto?-mira al cielo- ¿dios acaso yo soy un chico débil por eso me pasa esto? - las lagrimas fluían en sus mejillas en grandes caminos-por favor permite volverme fuerte para que mi mama me quiera por favor, por favor…"

Las horas pasaron el chico dejo de llorar ya se había vestido, mira el reloj ya pasaban de las 10 dentro de poco su padre llegaría por el… se dirige al baño a limpiarse la cara y se ve en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, pero no lo había podido evitar, le dolía tanto el trato tan indiferente de su madre, el la quería mucho y lo que mas deseaba era que ella cambiara y lo amara también, pero quizás la única forma de conseguirlo era que el se volviera fuerte y la única forma que lo conseguiría era alejarse de su lado y quizás ella recapacitara y así tal vez así cambiara…

"Como quisiera que mi mama me quisiera… supongo que tendré que alejarme de su lado e irme con mi papa, me volveré fuerte, tal vez ya no estando cerca me extrañe y luche por mi- baja la mirada- como deseo que sea así…"

Cuando de pronto escucha una voz que provenía de la parte baja de la casa…

"Lyserg he venido por ti…"

"Padre…"

El chico se va a toda prisa de su habitación hasta llegar abrazar a la única persona que le mostraba afecto…

"Padre no sabes cuanto me alegra verte ¿Por que no vienes más seguido a visitarme?"

"Es el trabajo he estado muy ocupado ya sabes mis compañeros y yo estamos en plena guerra contra un sujeto que mata a muchos inocentes…"

"¿Un asesino?"

"Si y según me han dicho solo es un chico, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela?"

"Bien tengo muy buenas calificaciones supongo que podré ser igual que tu… es lo que mas deseo, ser un soldado como tu papa…"

"Eso me parece muy bien-con una sonrisa en su rostro- ya que no me caería mal un ayudante tan capaz como tú…"

En eso aparece la madre del chico de la cocina, con rostro serio y viendo a Lyserg y a su esposo…

"Vaya al fin te apareces…"

El padre de Lyserg lo tenía abrasado y se separa de, el cuando ve a su esposa…

"Lyserg ve a tu cuarto un momento, tengo que hablar con mama de algo ¿Si?"

"Esta bien pero por favor papa quiero irme pronto…"

" No te preocupes hijo- pone una sonrisa- esto no tardara mucho…"

"Si…"

Obedeciendo el chico se retira y se dirige a su habitación con mirada triste, era obvio ese era el inicio de una discusión que seguramente escucharía hasta su habitación, ya que su madre siempre gritaba haciendo a su padre igualar ese tono… que triste era su vida como deseaba que aquello acabara y que por fin tuviera algo de paz…

"(En tono triste) Este es solo el comienzo…"

El chico prefirió quedarse en las escaleras esperando escuchar alguna cosa ya estaba cansado de solo oír los gritos sin llegar a comprenderlos, por eso quería escuchar con mas atención la discusión de sus padres, quizás su padre se lo llevaría cuando terminaran, como deseaba que eso se cumpliera pero seria mas difícil de lo que esperaba…

Mientras tanto en la sala…

"Al fin te apareces Lyan- dijo la mujer en tono enojado…"

"Judith sabes que yo trabajo duro por nuestro hijo y no tengo mucho tiempo"

"Excusas, excusas solo eso sabes decir…"

"Mira si esta es el inicio de una discusión será mejor que me vaya ya me estas hartando…"

"Si claro huye, como cuando me dejaste sola con Lyserg…"

"Pero eso se terminara, dentro de poco, el juez me dará la custodia a mi y ya no lo tendrás contigo…"

"¿Que fue lo que dijiste Lyan?"

" Lo que oíste el juez me dará la custodia a mi hijo…"

¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

."¿Me crees estupido? He visto los moretones en el rostro de Lyserg las heridas en su cuerpo…"

"¿Que estas insinuando? "

"¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Tu lo estas maltratando, no se por que lo haces Lyserg es un buen niño, no creo que se porte mal…"

"Te equivocas tu hijo es un niño desobediente me tiene harta nunca me hace caso, por eso me saca de mis casillas y me hace perder la paciencia…

"No creo que esa sea suficiente excusa para un juez, ya que su doctor me apoyara Judith, pero bueno eso era lo que quería decirte será mejor que Lyserg y yo nos marchemos…"

"Te iras con ella ¿Cierto?"

."¿Qué?"

."No te hagas el inocente, que bien se que estas saliendo con otra mujer…"

"Pues no tengo por que mentirte y si estoy saliendo con otra persona que me entiende y también estima a nuestro hijo, y el la quiere mucho incluso ella parece mas su madre que tu…"

"¿Qué dices?-enojada- ya le presentante a esa mujer a nuestro hijo…"

Lyserg abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, seguramente cuando regresara a la casa le esperaría una tunda tremenda por no contarle a su madre ese detalle, la novia de su papa…

"Si el ya la conoce ya que con mi hijo no tengo secretos en cambio tú… tienes muchos¿Cierto Judith?"

."Cállate"… dijo la mujer hablado en tono mas suave…

Arriba en las escaleras Lyserg no entendía lo que hablaban y eso de que su madre tenia secretos que el ignoraba no le agrado….

"Ese maldito al que tu alguna vez le llamaste amo, esta matando a muchos inocentes por tu descuido y quizás intente eso con nuestro hijo…"

"Eso jamás sucederá Lyserg estará bien, de todas formas no creo que sea uno de nosotros debe ser uno de ellos un…"

"¿Un mortal y no un shaman? Se ve que no conoces a Lyserg…"

"¿Qué dices Lian?"

"La persona con la que estoy saliendo también es una Shaman y descubrió que el tiene poderes y a Lyserg ya le regalo algo… ¿que acaso no te contó?"

"No ¿de que se trata?- dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a su esposo…"

"Le regalo el espíritu de un hada del bosque llamada "Morphi" me sorprende que no te dieras cuanta de la presencia de un espíritu en esta casa, ya que tu eres una shaman poderosa…"

."Mis habilidades fueron arrebatadas cuando me case contigo, y cuando nació el niño y mas cuando perdí a mi hija además cuando abandone a mi amo en aquel entonces perdí parte de mis habilidades…"

Lyserg solo escuchaba murmullos eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que significaba que su padre ya no estaba discutiendo con su madre al contrario tal vez estaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas cuando de pronto aparece una luz de color rosado… que al disiparse dejo en manifiesto la presencia de una pequeña hada color rosado que pareció a su lado…

El chico le dedico la mirada y sonrió al verla, sin abandonar en aquel momento su mirada llena de tristeza

"Me alegra verte Morphi será mejor que vayas a tu jaula debes estar cansada ¿cierto?"- pregunto el chico mirado con tristeza al hada… ella se da cuenta de aquella tristeza reflejada en sus ojos color verde y pone mirada de preocupación por su amo…- "tranquila estoy bien es solo que… bueno estoy triste por todo lo que me esta sucediendo pero en fin vamos te llevare a tu jaula…"

El hada se poso en el hombro del chico… el se dirigieron la pequeña hada color rosado al llegar a su habitación toma a la pequeña criatura con su mano y la posa en la jaula que escondía bajo su cama…

"Entra"-le dice el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios- "se que debe ser difícil para ti estar dentro pero no tengo opción hace unos días Mari Jane"- era la novia del padre de Lyserg- "comenzó con sus lecciones para que me convierta en un shaman, en verdad le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, me dio el mejor regalo del mundo… pero por estar comenzando con ellas, se que mi energía mágica no es suficiente para ti pero hago lo mejor que puedo…"

El hada ve al chico poniendo una sonrisa, agradeciendo de alguna forma los esfuerzos que su amo hacia por ella…

"Se que soy un chico débil como"- pone de nuevo la misma mirada triste y ahora sus ojos brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas- "como dice mi madre pero yo quiero ser fuerte… como mi padre… por eso Mari Jane me esta ayudando"- baja la mirada derramando lagrimas- "como quisiera que mi madre fuera como ella…"

La pequeña hada miraba a su amo sentía tanta tristeza en su corazón por no haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar al pequeño, solo podía darle ánimos y poner una sonrisa ya que sentía que con eso tranquilizaba al pequeño…

"Gracias Morphi se que siempre puedo contar contigo…"

Mientras tanto en la sala Liam estaba apunto de salir para llevarse a su hijo de paseo…

"Ya se me hace tarde será mejor que me vaya… "

"Espera un segundo no hemos terminado de hablar…"

"Yo creo que si… me voy con Lyserg…"

" Y con esa otra mujer ¿Cierto?"

"Pues si, te guste o no…"

"No permitiré que te quedes con la custodia de nuestro hijo te acusare de adulterio…"

" ¿Por qué? Si ella solo es una amiga, además ya no estamos viviendo juntos, así que puedo salir con ellas si quiero, y eso es lo que diré ante el juez…"

" Pues veras tengo el poder para hundirte Lyan no me provoques…"

"Mira como tiemblo… a mi no puedes acusarme de nada, ya que nada tengo que me involucre en tus locuras como tu y ahora iré a pasear con mi hijo…"

De pronto toda la habitación comenzó a temblar…

"¿Que sucede?"- preocupada

" No lo se…"

Un calor intenso cubrió toda la habitación, Judith supo reconocerlo de inmediato…

"Señor…"

Dijo la mujer al ver aparecer una estela de fuego que al disiparse apareció un chico de cabello castaño, capa blanca y mirada fría…

"Volvemos a encontrarnos… "

El rostro de la mujer se lleno de terror al ver al chico…

"Se-se- ñor Hao…"

"Eres tu- dijo sacando un arma de su ropa…"

."¿Como te atreves a amenazarme de esa forma?"-dijo el chico levantando su mano, saliendo de ella una llama que derritió el arma…- "me traicionaste Judith y lo hiciste con uno de mis peores enemigos los soldados x…"

La mujer se quedo sin habla esperando lo peor de parte del chico al verlo tan enojado… mientras tanto en la habitación de Lyserg el chico estaba recostado sobre su cama platicando con su hada, cuando escucho unos ruidos en la sala, toma la jaula de su hada y se dirige a ver que sucedía…

"¿Qué será ese ruido?"

Baja las escaleras despacio y descubre que todo el ambiente estaba muy caliente, además había llamas por donde quiera eso lo preocupa y baja alarmado las escaleras esperando ver a sus padres, al llegar a la sala se encuentra con chico que tenia una gran capa color blanco y mirada fría a su lado estaba el espíritu de fuego.

"Torpe a mi nadie me traiciona, como te atreviste a casarse con un soldado que trata de eliminarnos, y mas aun tratar de matarme a mi, a tu futuro rey, bueno aquí ya acabe" dijo observando dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

"Quien eres, que les hiciste a…." en eso el pequeño ve a su padres tirados en el suelo estaban muertos. "NOOOOOO¿que haz hecho?",- las lagrimas fluían por su rostro- "me las pagaras"- dijo liberando a su hada y cercándose al shaman de fuego para golpearlo,. Pero este fue mas rápido y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿No sabia que tenían un hijo? Es tan lindo"- En eso acaricia sus cabellos- "será mejor que me lo lleve, quizás me sirva de algo" en eso lo carga y salen de ahí dejando a dos cuerpos en la casa- el trabajo no esta terminado hasta que… FIRE acaba con todo"- el espíritu de fuego sonríe…- "Este chico es un shaman que sorpresa, me será de gran ayuda"

El hada miraba preocupada al shaman mientras el le ordena que entre a la jaula ella obedece y se marchan del lugar…

**END FLASBACK**

Eran algunos de los pocos recuerdos que venían a la mente del chico, solo le causaban más dolor y sufriendo sabiendo que el inicio de toda su amargura estaba en aquel, al cual ahora veía con ojos de amor ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No podía negar que su corazón ahora le partencia, aunque no quería se lo había ganado y ya nada se podía hacer ante aquello…

Pero ¿cuando fue que perdió la memoria? se preguntaba recordando en ese mismo instante aquel incidente que marcaría su vida para siempre y que hasta en aquel entones comenzaba a recordar… quizás no había querido hacerlo o ¿es que aquel incidente había sido de tanta magnitud que lo hizo olvidarlo? No lo sabía pero ahora que los recuerdos comenzaban a aclararse no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

**CONTINUARA….**


	2. EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 2:**

**EN UN LUGAR**

**DESCONOCIDO**

.  
Ahora era cuando aquellos recuerdos, que lo atormentaron por tanto tiempo habían regresado solo venían para hacerle sufrir mas, sentir mas miserable y creer que todo aquello fue su culpa.

Después que el espíritu de fuego consumiera la casa, Hao observo al chico inconsciente que sostenía en sus manos y le pareció tan hermoso, a pesar que en sus venas corría sangre de uno de sus peores enemigos, en aquel instante cuando lo observaba eso no importaba en verdad era realmente bello y lleno de paz, verlo dormir de esa forma, era la imagen de la inocencia y la pureza ¿como alguien que es hijo de tu peor enemigo puede inspirarte tanta ternura? se preguntaba el shaman de fuego, no tardaría en descubrirlo. Hecho un último vistazo a la casa que se consumiera aun por las llamas, luego apareció el espíritu de fuego el shaman se subió a su mano y desaparecieron del lugar.

Hao llevo el chico a su escondite el cual era una cueva profunda (que tenia muchas cosas que parecía una casa) y lo llevo a una esquina del lugar donde lo encadeno de los pies y brazos. 

"Me pregunto si será un shaman manejable"- dijo el chico acariciando las mejillas de Lyserg que aun estaba inconsciente- "creo que no tardare en saberlo, me pareces que eres un chico muy hermoso inglesito, quizás si poco a poco te hago olvidar tu vida pasada tu serás mi mas fiel sirviente y algo mas"- dijo el chico con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro... los minutos pasaron entre otro y otro pensamiento de parte del shaman, cuando el chico parecía querer despertar... y así fue el chico abre lentamente sus ojos dando paso a que el shaman de fuego contemplara otra vez la belleza reflejados en aquellos color verde, sonrió en verdad era mas hermoso de lo que esperaba... el pequeño abre sus ojos por completo y se encontró frente a frente con el asesino de sus padres eso lo lleno de rabia, tristeza y desesperación...

"Maldito, como te atreviste a matar a mis padres yo..." En eso Hao le da una bofetada para que se callara.

"no me hables en ese tono mi nombre es Hao Asakura, el futuro Shaman King es decir tu futuro rey y ahora tu eres mi sirviente así que tenme mas respeto y llámame amo entiendes"

"porque debería hacerlo, si tu tienes mi edad solo eres un niño y..." quería golpearlo pero no pudo por las cadenas que estaban pegadas a la pared, sin poder acercarse a Hao.

"es cierto soy un niño de 8 años, pero no soy como tu, soy muy poderoso igual que mi hermano Gemelo, que vive con los abuelos, además ya tengo a varios seguidores a mi servicio y entre ellos pronto estarás tu... le dijo tomando su rostro pretendiendo besarlo pero Lyserg se le apartarlo y con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Eso jamás sucederá ¿Me entendiste? Maldito ¿Por que mataste a mis padres? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que? Ellos eran unos inocentes..."

."¿Inocentes?"- en tono sarcástico- "por favor no me hagas reír pequeño... se nota que no sabias quienes eran tus patéticos padres ¿Verdad?"

Lyserg no supo que decir y se quedo sin habla ante las afirmaciones del chico de cabello castaño sin llegar a comprenderlas...

"Creo que no... pues veras tu madre era una patética traidora que me dejo con tal de casarse con unos de mis peores enemigos... ¿Adivina quien era?"

"..." Lyserg estaba dudoso que quería decir con que su madre era una traidora y que se caso con uno de sus enemigos. Acaso se refería a su padre "papa" es lo único que articulo el pequeño ante el rostro alegre de Hao.

"Exacto tu padre... ese patético sujeto trabajaba para un grupo de gente que lo que mas desea es tener mi cabeza... ja, patéticos mortales eso jamás sucederá..."

"Snif... ¿Por qué los mataste? Me he quedado solito... snif...ya no tengo a nadie"- dijo el chico bajando su rostro...

"Claro que no..."- Hao toma el rostro de Lyserg entre sus manos...- "me tienes a mi..."

Lyserg aparta su rostro de entre las manos del shaman.

"Eso jamás sucederá... jamás estaría con un maldito asesino..."

"Pronto aprenderás a obedecerme te guste o no... ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre?"

."Mira tonto deja de hacerme enojar"- le da otra bofetada...- "dime tu nombre te lo ordeno..."

Los ojos de Lyserg se llenaron de terror al ver la mirada tan fría de parte del shaman y prefirió contestar.

"Lyserg; Lyserg Liam Diethel"... snif... déjame en paz " en eso se cubre su rostro quería llorar.

"Bien mi querido Lyserg mañana empezara tu entrenamiento en poco tiempo trabajaras para mi..."

" Eso jamás..."- dice el chico mirando con odio a Hao...

."Mira estupido"- Hao se acerca al chico y los sostiene de sus cabellos y lo miraba con furia- "ya te dije que no me hagas enojar... te enseñare a respetar..."

Hao golpea en el estomago al chico de cabello verde, le da varias bofetadas y Lyserg solo podía soportar aquel trato, derramando lagrimas sin lograr poder oponerse ante tantas crueldades...

."Yo"- Lyserg tomo algo de aire para proseguir- "jamás obe-de-ce-re al asesino de mis pa-dres"- dijo el chico casi en murmullos por el dolor en su cuerpo y la falta de aire.

"Esta bien haz lo que quieras, pero me tendrás que obedecer tarde o temprano y mientras eso pasa te quedaras en este lugar hasta que aprendas hacerlo"

"Eso... jamás sucederá... Haaaa"- dijo el chico antes de desmayarse... y cae al piso

" Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos" en eso se quita su capa y lo cubre "descansa mi pequeño sirviente"

Dijo el shaman con una sonrisa en su rostro... los días transcurrieron y cada uno que pasaba era a un mas terrible para el chico... Hao lo visitaba muchas veces preguntándole si se le uniría o para darle algo de comer y cada día recibía un NO por respuesta, y cuando el shaman le querría dar algo de comer el chico se resistía y le botaba la comida cayendo al piso... esa reacción de parte del ingles hacia enojar de sobre manera la shaman y lo golpeaba hasta que aquella furia desapareciera de sus ojos...o lo obligaba a comer a la fuerza hasta que Lyserg cayera suplicando **_ya no mas por favor_**; a veces estaba tan cansado que Hao lo alimentaba como si fuera un bebe, y el no se resistía, los días para Lyserg parecían cada ves mas terribles las fuerzas lo había abandonado, solo pasaba acostado en el piso en una cama de paja envuelto en la capa de Hao y parecía muy cansado solo estaba con sueño y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre mostraron un brillo especial en ellos ahora estaban vacíos parecía que la vida en el cuerpo del chico estaba desapareciendo poco, poco...

Hao estaba disfrutando todo el sufrimiento de parte del chico, lo que lo inquietaba era que la voluntad del chico era tan fuerte y si seguía resistiéndose a comer bien si no comía adecuadamente seguramente moriría... pero eso estaba por cambiar... los pensamientos en la mente del chico ingles ya no eran claro la debilidad había nublado en gran medida, aquel incidente vivido a tan solo unas semanas atrás... quería hacer algo para cambiar su realidad así fue como un día llego lo que mas esperaba Hao...

"Lyserg ya me tienes harto... ¿Te unirás a mi o no?" dijo acariciando su cabeza "di que si pequeño me duele verte así, vamos dilo y te prometo sacarte de aquí" le decía sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

Le dijo el chico de cabello castaño viendo a Lyserg a los ojos observando claramente la falta de vida en aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda, la debilidad estaba reflejada en cada movimiento de parte del chico, su respiración era cortada, sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse en cada instante, cuando sin que el shaman lo esperara unas palabras lograron escucharse de parte del chico ingles...

"Yo, yo..."- Lyserg ya no estaba conciente de sus actos y lo único que deseaba era salir de aquella situación tan deplorable en la que esta inmerso y sin quererlo logro decir... - "sss...si..." - su rostro mostraba debilidad y una infinita tristeza que se incremento al decir aquellas palabras... en cambio al shaman de fuego se le dibujo una gran sonrisa...

"Sabia que tarde o temprano lo harías..." en eso la abrazo con mucho cuidado

Hao estaba feliz había logrado su cometido, el chico iba a estar a su disposición cuando el lo quisiera... Hao desato a Lyserg de aquellas cadenas que por tantos días lo había acompañado... el cuerpo de Lyserg cayo al piso, la debilidad era tanta que se desmayo de inmediato... Hao lo tomo entre sus manos y pudo sentir lo bajo de peso que estaba, además su ropa estaba tan sucia, tenia impresa entre sus telas las crueldades que había sido sujeto el chico en aquel entones, reflejado en manchas secas de sangre... Hao a eso no le tomo importancia y llego a la parte alta de la cueva, donde le entrego el chico a un inconsciente a uno de sus sirvientes...

"Mahado quiero que bañes y cambies a Lyserg y luego"-sonrisa- "lo lleves a mi cuarto y lo dejes en mi cama..."

"Como ordene señor Hao..."El hombre toma a Lyserg entre sus brazos e hizo lo que Hao pidió darle un baño y luego de ponerle ropa limpia lo llevo a la habitación de Hao donde lo dejo en la cama...

"Ahora serás el sirviente y el juguete del amo... mucha suerte chico la vas a necesitar..." en eso se retira observando al niño descansar pensando en el destino del pequeño Lyserg.

Lyserg solo vio al sujeto sin decir palabra, los pensamientos en su mente no eran claros, la debilidad era tanta que en ese instante quería morir... pero sabia que no podía hacerlo lo único que le quedaba era soportar todo aquel dolor, todos los mareos todo el sufrimiento con tal de salir de aquella situación tan deplorable que estaba viviendo como deseaba que todo cambiara y que su sufrimiento acabara... fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio abrirse la puerta entrando a la habitación un chico de cabello castaño...

"Me alegro que ya estés a aquí..."

El chico solo vio al shaman de fuego sin decir nada.

"Así me gustas que seas sumiso conmigo... te convertirás en mi sirviente mas fiel..."

"si" dijo en susurro..

Hao se acerco al chico e intento besarlo cuando llego a su rostro, el pequeño de ojos verdes había caído inconsciente aun estaba demasiado débil...

"O bueno no importa, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento pero antes, tendremos que alimentarte si no podrías morir y ahora que comienzas a respetarme no me conviene... veamos... ¿Qué podemos hacer?" dijo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos verdes "Es necesario que alguien cuide de ti y que te enseñe a respetarme... ya lo tengo..."

Hao se levanto y tomo a Lyserg entre sus brazos y lo recostó sobre un sofá que estaba en su habitación, y lo cubrió con una suave manta color amarillo, y coloco su cabeza en un cojín blando y cómodo; el chico parecía mejor al tener aquella tela tan suave sobre su cuerpo pero estaba muy débil...

"No te preocupes inglesito en poco tiempo me obedecerás... y podré manejarte a mi antojo"- Hao besa a Lyserg en los labios.

Hao se marcha de la habitación dejando solo al chico ingles... afuera del lugar se dirige con sus seguidores para que le llevaran a una persona en especial...

"Lackys quiero que me traigas a nuestro sirviente más fiel..."

"Como ordene señor..."

Dijo el hombre vestido de negro desapareciendo en el acto...

"Solo ella podrá hacerse cargo de Lyserg..."

La noche transcurrió, Hao seguía viendo a Lyserg dormir al aparecer estaba tranquilo, Hao la verlo lleno de paz.

"que lindo se ve ojala pronto te me unas Lyserg y tu me ayudes a conseguir mis objetivos y así vencer a mi patético hermano y esos mediocres de los Soldados X" dijo Hao mientras se colocaba su ropa para dormir en eso voltea a ver a Lyserg "sabes creo que hoy dormirás conmigo en mi cama pequeño Lyserg" dijo tomándolo de nuevo y lo deposito en su cama donde ambos durmieron juntos.

Días mas tarde Lyserg ya había despertado pero su mirada parecía perdida no sabia lo que pasaba su alrededor Hao lo alimentaba como su fuera un pequeño bebe, pero el chico comía muy poco.

"sabes Lyserg debes acabarte tu avena para que crezcas sano y fuerte y así me ayudes a vencer mi patético hermano gemelo, mi otra mitad, mi enemigo" le dijo confundiendo al chico.

"¿her-ma-no ge-me-lo?" pregunto desde que comía algo mas ya hablaba pero muy poco.

"si tengo un hermano gemelo se llama Yoh y lo cuidan sus abuelo para vencerme el pobre no podrá vencerme nunca" le dijo mientras le daba algo de leche.

"yo tuve una hermanita pero murió al nacer, mi mama me culpo y a mi papa" dijo triste apunto de llorar.

"no creo que sea tu culpa, ni siquiera la de tu padre fue ella no tu será mejor que la olvides Lys Kun, para que entrenes y me ayudes al ser el gran Shaman King y así cumpliré tus deseo, ¿Cuál es tu deseo Lyserg?" pregunto Hao.

"una familia, mi papa, una mama cariñosa y hermanos" dijo con sueño, Hao lo recostó y lo cubrió.

"duerme mi pequeño niño y tal vez te cumpla este deseo tan difícil que me pusiste" dijo saliendo de ahí para meditar.

Las horas pasaron y ahora Hao esperaba impacientemente al llegado de su sirviente mas leal de pronto se escucho el regreso del hombre de vestimenta negra de Hao... el chico estaba sentado ensobre el techo de la casa, esperando a su sirviente con ansias y que llevara con el a la persona que le había encomendado...

"Señor traigo conmigo a Mari Jane"

"Excelente... "Con una sonrisa

La chica al ver a su señor se arrodillo ante el en respeto...

"Señor Hao estoy dispuesta hacer lo que usted disponga..." dijo estaba algo triste Hao lo noto mas no pregunto nada.

"Eso espero... tengo una misión muy especial para ti..."

"¿De que se trata señor?"

"Quiero que te lleves contigo a un chico que quiero que se convierta en mi sirviente... deseo que este bajo mis ordenes en poco tiempo..."

"Así será señor..."

"Cuando tu misión se haya cumplido yo iré por el... "

."¿Con cuanto tiempo dispongo?"

."En estos instantes la situación para mi esta algo difícil y debo de encargarme de unos asuntos pendientes, como esos torpes de los soldados x por eso tienes unos 8 años para lograr tu cometido..."

."¿Señor no cree que es mucho tiempo?"

"Si, pero como te dije debo encargarme de unos asuntos y no puedo estar con el chico por el momento, por eso deseo que tu lo tengas y que le enseñes a guardarme respeto poco a poco quiero que este a mi total servicio..."

"Así será señor... pierda cuidado..."

"Excelente... Lackys tráeme al espíritu del chico..."

El sirviente obedeció y llevo con el la jaula donde se encontraba la pequeña hada color rosado...

"Bien toma y haz un buen trabajo..."

La mujer se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña hada y ella se sintió feliz al ver a su antigua dueña... esperando que ella ayudara a su pequeño amo Lyserg...

"¿Morphi?" 

"¿La conoces?"- Hao es sorprendió al ver la reacción de la mujer...

"Si... ¿El dueño de este espíritu es Lyserg?"

"Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Señor yo fui quien le dio a Morphi al chico...yo era la novia de su padre me faltaba poco para que el dejara a ese grupo"

"Excelente eso estará a un mejor, el chico te conoce confía en ti hará mas fácil tu misión... ya si cumpliré parte de tu deseo pequeño una mama cariñosa " pensó

"Si señor..."

."Queda en tus manos..."

."No se preocupe haré que el chico le obedezca pase lo que pase..."

Mientras tanto en la habitación, se podían escuchar unas suaves palabras dichas por el chico...

."Mama, Papi lleven me con ustedes, por favor..."

Lyserg estaba dormido sobre la cama de Hao y estaba teniendo sueños con sus padres y sintiendo en su corazón la necesidad de ir con ellos, sin imaginarse que su vida estaba siendo decida sin su opinión y que pronto todo cambiaria su realidad probablemente empeoraría... sin que el si imaginara, su destino estaba siendo construido y sin que el pudiera poner resistencia, lo mas seguro es que aquel negro futuro lo llevaría por un gruta sin fin que acabaría con la poca esperanza que guardaba en su corazón dando cabida a la desesperación, al odio y venganza que nublarían con maldad su corazón y sus acciones...

CONTINUARA...

Que les pareció el capitulo 2 y como fue eso Lyserg ¿tuvo una hermana? ¿Realmente murió? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Hao? No se piérdanle 3 capitulo sin memoria. Una nueva vida Lyserg es libre al fin, ahora tiene una nueva vida a lado de su madre Mary Jane. ¿Cómo será?.


	3. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA **

Ahora todo estaba decido, la vida del pequeño ingles iba a tomar un giro inesperado sin que el lo supiera todo iba a cambiar sin saber al momento, si seria para bien o iba a empeorar era difícil de saber solo, el tiempo diría si el chico podría ser feliz o toda su vida iría a una inevitable ruina...

Mari Jane siguió a Hao quien la guiaba a su cuarto donde estaba Lyserg, mientras el chico ingles ya se había calmado y estaba en un profundo sueño, no escucho cuando entraron, al verlo Mari Jane se le acerca al niño y lo carga.

"Perdóname Lyserg siento que por mi culpa perdiste a tu querido padre, y yo lo amaba mas no podía traicionar a mi amo" le dijo cuando Hao le contó que mato a los padres del chico.

."Bien como sea; al menos, tu no serás como Judith esa traidora"-dijo el chico con furia

"Y una mala madre, aun no puedo creer que esa mujer haya sido la madre de un pequeño ángel" dijo mientras cubría a Lyserg con la pequeña manta amarilla.

"Acaso no lo cuidaba bien esa traidora" pregunto confuso, (ya que el pensaba de cómo podía ser hijo de un soldado y una shaman)

"Para nada lo trataba muy mal, lo golpeaba un día vi las marcas en la espalda de Lyserg y de cómo lo culpaba de la muerte de su pequeña hermana eso era muy injusto, por ese motivo Liam quería que viviría con el para darle un buena educación y que yo lo entrenara"

"Ya veo, entonces tu eres su tutora legal ¿cierto?"

"Si, señor Liam me dijo que si algo malo le pasara yo seria la tutora del niño, y realmente lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo, ya que yo-bajo la mirada- no puedo tener"- dijo llorando y abrazando al niño.

"Bien llévatelo, cuídalo y entrénalo para que..." pero no puedo terminar de hablar. 

"Señor con todo respeto no creo que el niño le sirva, ya que el posee una gran memoria, pero tengo una idea"

"Habla Mari Jane"

"lo entrenare y cuando sea el torneo el peleara con otros shamanes sin que se de cuenta trabajara para usted, así sabrá quien es fuerte y quien no y quizás se encuentre con su hermano"

"Me parece bien, ahora llévatelo y estaré en contacto para saber el progreso del chico"

" Si señor"- se retira

"Solo espero que el inglesito se me una sino lo obligare, ya que el me debe la vida, hahahahaha"

Después de la platica que tubo con el shaman de fuego, se llevo esa misma noche al pequeño ingles, junto con la pequeña hada, que era su espíritu acompañante a iniciar una vida lejos de todo aquello que lo había hecho sufrir, el pequeño Lyserg estaba muy débil y por ello necesitaba atención medica lo mas pronto posible, así fue la chica llevo al niño a un hospital donde lo atendieron de emergencia el chico estaba realmente mal y si hubiera llevado mas tarde probablemente hubiera muerto...

"¿Qué le sucedió al niño?-dijo la voz de un hombre viendo con enojo a la mujer..."

"No lo se, lo que se es que el chico sufrió mucho es uno de los sobrevivientes de la casa de lo Diethel que se consumió en llamas..."

¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Yo lo conozco era novia de su padre uno de los fallecidos por eso lo se..."

"¿Esta segura? Según se todos las personas murieron..."

"Pues no se como, pero el chico logro salir de ahí, ya han pasado 3 semanas desde aquello y al parecer ha estado en la calle por eso esta en esas condiciones y no se como pero logro llegar a mi casa casi moribundo logro hacerlo y por eso lo traje aquí... en verdad me preocupe mucho por el..." dijo derramando lagrimas en los ojos

"Pues lo que nos dice no es muy convence ¿Sabe?"

"Pues no se que mas decirle es la verdad, el chico llego a mi en esas condiciones gracias a dios que lo condujo hasta mi casa si no quizás hubiera muerto..."

"Aun no me convence el chico presenta muchos golpes en su cuerpo, unas marcas muy extrañas en sus manos y piernas como si hubiera estado amarado con algo..."

"Quizás por eso no había logrado ir a mi casa quizás lo tenia secuestrado o algo... no se pero lo que puedo decirle es que estimo mucho al chico, llegue a tomarle gran cariño y por eso espero que logre salir con bien de esta situación..."

"Bueno aunque su historia no me convence le creeré, pero las investigaciones seguirán y si descubren algo en contra suya..."

" No se preocupe se que hacer..."

"Bien me retiro..."

Mari Jane estaba preocupada de que descubrieran algo malo y que la involucraran en ello y pudiera ir a parar a la cárcel pero si eso ocurría estaba segura que Hao se enteraría y le ayudaría, pero en fin, lo que en aquel momento le preocupaba a un mas era la condición del chico esta muy mal y los doctores no daban un diagnostico alentador, por el momento solo eran especulaciones y nada mas no se podía decir si el chico se recuperaría solo tendría que esperar y rezar por que así fuera...

Las horas pasaron, horas que para la chica fueron eternas al fin el doctor salio de la habitación del chico, en su rostro se miraba la preocupación que tenia al ver en tan deplorable condición al pequeño, pero era mejor preguntar y así fue como la chica salio a su encuentro...

"¿Cómo vio al chico doctor?"

"El joven esta muy mal no le voy a mentir, tiene una severa deshidratación a eso se debe su debilidad, además a pasado sin comer por varios días como pude notar por lo bajo de peso que esta... pero lo mas me preocupa son los golpes que tiene en su cuerpo..."

"¿Qué dice?"

"Le han producido graves contusiones además tiene una costilla rota y no se si pueda volver a sanar..."

La mirada de la chica cambio, sus ojos se llenaron d lágrimas y su corazón de desesperación...

"O dios..."

"Mire haremos todo lo posible por que el chico se recupere pero no le doy seguridad de que eso ocurra..."

"Por favor...snif... sálvelo doctor... por favor..."

La mujer había perdido el control y se arrodillo ante el doctor, sintiendo en su corazón que esa era la única forma de pedir algo de piedad y salvar al pequeño ingles...

"Tranquilícese, tenga fe el chico se salvara..."

Los días transcurrieron el doctor, las enfermeras y demás gente encargados del chico hacia su mas grande esfuerzo por salvarle la vida... hasta que un día sucedió lo que todos esperaban... el chico estaba comenzando a responder los cuidados de los médicos, perecía mejor después de descansar por tanto tiempo las energías había regresado a su cuerpo, su piel había adquirido un peculiar tono entre rosado y rojo ya no se miraba pálida, sin vida al contrario parecía como si el pequeño jamás hubiera sido afectado por aquellos tratos que solo el sabia que habían sido lo mas crueles que alguien puede sufrir...

"El chico esta mucho mejor y si continua así podrá llevarlo a casa mañana..."

"¿Mañana? Pero si aun no despierta..."

"No lo ha hecho por que le hemos puesto mucho sedantes necesita descansar y esa es la única forma de que lo hiciera además necesita estar en un ambiente acogedor y hogareño y el hospital no es un buen lugar para que se recupere fácilmente, por ello he pensado que se lo lleve a casa y cuando despierte se encontrara a lado de las personas que quiere..."

" Si usted lo dice así será..."

."Bien mañana en la mañana el chico podrá ir a su casa, pero ya sabe mientras las investigaciones continúen no podrá salir de la ciudad..."

"Pierda cuidado lo se... además yo soy la tutora del chico su padre me dejo a cargo de el antes de muerte..."

"Si este bien, estas situaciones son solo formulismos el chico se quedara con usted..."

."Si gracias..."

A la mañana siguiente Mari Jane llevo a Lyserg en una ambulancia hasta su casa, le dieron indicaciones como cuidarlo, ella les presto mucha atención a las palabras del medico ya que quería que el chico despertara y comenzara lo que su señor le encomendó... los días trascurrieron, de forma habitual, pero un día sucedió algo diferente...

."Umm- dijo el chico de ojos verdes recostado sobre una cama y arropado con unas suaves mantas... ¿Dónde estoy?- el chico abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Mari Jane... "

." O gracias a dios- dijo Mary Jane abrazando al chico- al fin despertaste mi niño..."(alegre)

."¿Mama Mari Jane? ¿Eres tú?" - así le decía a Mari Jane desde que supo que su padre se casaría con ella y seria su nueva mama.

"Si Lyserg me alegra que hayas despertando"...- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas- "pensé que... snif... que me dejarías..."

." Tu me rescataste del asesino de mis papas de ese Hao"

."Si mi pequeño niño desde ahora vivirás conmigo"

"Gracias... bueno mi pequeño el doctor dijo que comieras bien iré a prepararte algo de comer..."

"Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa- tengo mucha hambre..."

"Me alegra, espera ahora vuelvo"...- minutos después la mujer llevaba consigo una bandeja de comida, en ella una pequeña ensalada de frutas, un jugo de naranja y unos panes tostados con mermelada...- "ahora come estas muy delgado y eso no es bueno para tu salud"

."De acuerdo" en eso Lyserg empieza comer, devorando todo el desayuno "estuvo delicioso"

."Ahora duerme, mi niño, dentro de unos días volverás a la escuela y mas tarde te volveré a entrenar y para que no estés solo te dejo a Morphi. Que descanses Lyserg"

" Si... ¿Mama Mari Jane?.."

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios... la mujer se enterneció al ver aquella muestras de afecto de parte del chico y también le sonrió... 

"¿Dime?"

"Gracias" y es eso se queda dormido siendo cuidado con su espíritu."

."Descansa pequeño..."

Pasaron 1 año desde aquel incidente Lyserg estaba totalmente recuperado...después de que el chico se fuera a vivir de forma definitiva con Mari Jane, ambos decidieron dejar atrás el pasado y se mudaron lejos de Londres donde comenzaron una nueva vida, en una ciudad diferente esperando que este lugar les trajera algo de felicidad... inmediatamente después de establecerse en su nueva casa empezó el entrenamiento del chico para que se convirtiera en un gran shaman y sin que el lo supiera en uno de los sirvientes de Hao, pero un día sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, recibieron la visita menos inoportuna...

"Me alegro encontrarte Mari Jane..."

"Señor Hao- dijo la mujer preocupada de que Lyserg fuera escuchar algo, ya que a pesar que el estaba fuera de la casa con su entrenamiento podría escuchar algo...- ¿que lo trae por aquí señor...?

"te tengo otra misión- dijo el chico mientras su espíritu de fuego aparecía ante el y sus manos traía a una pequeña niña de lago cabello color rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca acompañada de un pequeño lobo color blanco que traía en sus brazos como si tratara de un muñeco de felpa...

"¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la mujer al ver a la niña ser puesta en el piso por el espíritu de fuego y Hao solo sonrió...

"Es tu nueva misión Mari Jane... necesito que entrenes a este niña como al inglesito y cuando sea fuerte se reunirá conmigo...

"¿Pero señor que el diré a Lyserg?- pregunto asustada ya que el chico, no iba a creer la aparición repentina de una chica en su casa...

"Pues dile la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que eso seria imposible de hacer...

"¿Qué dijo?

" Solo bromeo mira dile esto... la niña es hija de tu hermana que murió, hace tiempo y su padre murió hace muy poco y su único pariente eres tu por eso ella esta aquí para que tu la cuides y la eduques- mientras el shaman inventaba una mentira para la mujer, la niña solo miraba a la que según le había dicho Hao seria su mama con una mirada llena de tristeza, parecía ser una niña muy callada (UPS si ya se va parecer a Shilfiel) y solo con su mirada estaba analizando la situación...- ¿Qué te parece?

" Esta bien eso le diré a Lyserg...

" Esta bien- Hao ve por la ventana donde el chico estaba entrenado con su hada...- o vaya se ha vuelto un niño muy hermoso

En eso ve una foto de Lyserg en un porta retrato era la primera foto en la que lo miraba feliz era la primera vez que miraba al ingles sonreír de esa manera cuando estaba con el jamás le dedico una sonrisa solo aquel mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, tantos pensamientos llegaban a la mente del shaman cuando fue interrumpido por la mujer...

" señor Hao si lo desea puede llevarse la foto- dijo la mujer al ver la fascinación que miraba en los ojos del shaman al ver al chico ingles...

" Gracias me la llevare- dándole el portarretrato al espíritu de fuego- confió en ti Mari Jane- con eso se macha dejando a tras a la niña al cuidado de la mujer que se convertiría en su madre sustituta...

La niña solo miraba a la mujer con la misma mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación, pero a un así no le quietaba ni por un segundo la mirada a Mari Jane cuando ella decido hablar con la niña...

"Hola... mi nombre es Mari Jane y ¿el tuyo?- pregunto la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa cuando se intento acercar ala niña para tomarla de la mano ella se escondió atrás de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Lyserg no quería ser tocada por la mujer...- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo la mujer mirando a la niña quien aun escondida tras la puerta la miraba de reojo dedicándole siempre una mirada llena de tristeza cuando de pronto entre a la casa el chico ingles quien había estado entrenando con Morphi toda la mañana...

" Mama Mari Jane ya he terminado ahora no se... - fue interrumpido por la niña quien al ver al ingles entrar a la casa lo abraso fuertemente como buscando refugio en su cuerpo y solo emitía sonido de tristeza como un apago y silencioso llanto eso preocupo a Lyserg- ¿que pasa?- dijo separándose del abraso de la niña quien ahora lo miraba derramando lagrimas y siempre abrazando a su pequeño lobo color blanco con el cual también sentía seguridad...- ¿Quién es ella Mama Mari Jane?- pregunto Lyserg viendo a Mari Jane quien no sabia que responder ante la pregunta, ya que esta asombrada por la reacción que había tenido la niña hacia el ingles...

" Es la única hija de mi hermana quien miro hace mucho tiempo, y estaba a cargo de su padre quien también murió hace poco y su único familiar soy yo por eso me la han traído a mi para que la cuide y la eduque...

" Ha ya veo ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- pregunto el chico dedicándole a la niña una sonrisa, quien al igual que el sonrió...

"Kari ¿Y tu?- dijo al niña en tono suave, con una sonrisa en sus labios...

" Lyserg Diethel y estoy al cuidado de Mari Jane que se ha convertido en mi mama, y como tu estarás con ella...- la niña lo interrumpe...

" ¿Ella será mi mama?- pregunto inocentemente mientras miraba a Mari Jane...

" Si tu quieres, si ella es una buena mujer quien te ha recibido en tus casa al igual que lo hizo conmigo no le tengas miedo ella no va hacerte año...

" ¿Lyserg tu cuidaras de mi también?- pregunto en forma inocente mirando como el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa seguida de una afirmación...

" Claro yo jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase, siempre cuidare de ti seremos una familia y jamás estarás sola nunca, ahora solo confía también en mi mama Mari Jane...

" Esta bien pero ¿Ella no me va a pegar verdad?

" Claro que no lo hará, confía en mi- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la niña quien seguía mirando a Mari Jane... luego se separo del abraso que tenia al ingles y se acerco a un con temor a Mari Jane pero también la abraso...

"Mama, muchas gracias por aceptare en tu casa, te quiero- dijo al niña con una sonrisa mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Mari Jane quien solo sonrió ante las muestras de afecto de la niña...

El tiempo paso transcurrieron 5 años desde aquello y la pequeña comenzó su entrenamiento alado de su espíritu y de Lyserg quien se convirtió en su hermano se llevaba tan bien hacia toda clases de cosas juntos y no había secretos entre ellos o por lo menos eso creían por que había un pasado que ninguno de los dos había querido contar...

."Excelente Lyserg ya lo haces mucho mejor...y tu también Kari, has avanzado mucho desde la ultima vez...  
" Gracias Mami- dijo la niña quien se había convertido en una jovencita muy alegre y ya no demostraba aquella tristeza que hace uno años...

"Gracias a tus entrenamientos, y a este péndulo que me regalaste he logrado realizar una mejor posesión de objetos..."

."Me alegra que te sirviera, ese péndulo ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones y ya que yo no tengo hijos decidí dártelo a ti, para que te ayude en tu lucha de volver un gran shaman y así logres participar en el torneo de los shamanes..."

."Si lo se... y se por que lo hago..."

."Por la memoria de tus padres ¿cierto?..."

"Si- pensando- y también..."

La imagen de Hao nunca se había apartado de la mente de Lyserg sabiendo que ese sujeto había sido quien había matado a sus padres, y que tenía que vengarse de el, como fuera... aunque lo costara la vida...

"Debo vengarme..."

."¿Dijiste algo?"

" No..."

Lyserg no le había contado nada a su tutora ni a su hermana y ellas desconocían que el chico estaba entrenando impulsado por el odio tan grande que le tenia aquel sujeto que mato a sus padres, sin imaginarse que la persona que el quería y ahora veía como su mama trabaja para el...

"Bien ha sido todo por hoy..."

"Si...- dijo en tono triste..."

."¿Qué sucede? ¿Te cansaste?"

"No para nada"- dijo el chico dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios...- "Oye Mama Mari Jane, crees que pueda convertirme en un shaman fuerte, tan fuerte como... Tu..."

La chica se sonrojo ante el cumplido...

."Mi chiquito tu ya eres fuerte y si sigues este entrenamiento serás aun mas fuerte que yo..."

"Ojala y yo logre ser tan fuerte como lo eres hermano- dijo al niña mirando a Lyserg quien cambio su mirada a una llena de tristeza

"No lo creo yo soy un chico débil- dijo bajando la mirada- jamás lograre ser fuerte... "

La mujer se acerco a Lyserg para abrasarlo, mientras la niña solo miraba la escena y ponía mirada triste por ver a su hermano no creer en sus palabras...

."No se por que siempre lo dudas Lyserg, tu eres muy fuerte..."

."No lo creo yo soy débil, soy muy débil..."

."Mi niño..."-suspiro- "tu serás mas fuerte que yo lo se..."

." Ojala y así sea..."

"Y así será, solo sigue con tu entrenamiento y lo veras..."

"Hermano no estés triste o si no me harás ponerme triste- sollozo- a mi también- dijo al niña derramando una lagrima en que rodaba por su mejilla, cuando Lyserg la miro se aparto del abraso que lo tenia Mari Jane y se acerco a ella

"Hermana perdóname se que tu solo quieres ayudarme pero veces uno necesita darse cuenta de la situaciones y es mejor hacerlo solo...

Mari Jane no entendió el comentario solo continuo viendo la escena sin mencionar palabra...

" Yo te quiero y te querré siempre por mas lejos o cerca que este te querré y nunca escúchalo bien nunca te alejaras de mi corazón...

" Hermano suena como si te estas despido ¿por que?- dijo poniendo una mirada llena de tristeza cuando entre sus piernas aparece el lobo blanco quien ya no era tan pequeño ahora ya había alcanzado su tamaño normal y eso indicaba la fuerza que había alcanzado la niña en tan poco tiempo...

"Ni déjalo estoy un poco sensible mejor entremos...

":Si esta bien...

"Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento...

"Esta bien Mami- la niña salio a toda prisa adentro de la casa seguía por su mascota quien corrió tras ella, también Mari Jane se adelanto solo se quedo atrás Lyserg quien bajo al mirada y unas cuantas palabras salieron de su boca

":Si el entrenamiento- pensando- lo seguiré yo solo..."

"¿Dijiste algo Lyserg?

"No mama Mari Jane

"O esta bien, vamos entremos a la casa se hace tarde

": Esta bien..."

Las horas pasaron, y el manto de la noche cubrió toda Inglaterra, ya pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada tiempo en que la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo la sombra de un chico se visualizaba por una de las oscuras avenidas...

" Mama Mari Jane, hermana lo siento, pero tengo que irme de su lado... debo vengar a mis padres por su memoria debo hacerlo..."

Desde hace años atrás el chico había planeado una noche marcharse de lado de Mari Jane y de su hermana, pero jamás pensó que seria tan pronto...

."Espero que me perdonen..."

Desde que el chico había recordado a Hao había planeado convertirse en un shaman por sus padres, y ahora con tan solo una capa color verde, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una cinta color rojo atada al cuello vestimenta que le había regalado Mari Jane hace unas semanas atrás y su espíritu acompañante iba a iniciar un largo viaje en busca del chico que mato a sus padres, en realidad no sabia donde buscar, ni tan siquiera sabia donde empezar de lo único que sabia era que lo encontraría pasara lo que pasara, y vengaría la muerte de sus padres...

Sabia que el viaje iba hacer largo y estaría solo, pero a pesar de eso estaba dispuesto a encarar solo su realidad y a cumplir con su cometido, a pesar de que su equipaje no era mucho, en realidad no tenia muchas cosas a pesar de eso el dinero que sus padres le había heredado le iba hacer de mucha ayuda, ellos habían logrado hacer un poco de fortuna para cuando el chico llegara a la universidad pero debido a las circunstancias seria utilizado mucho antes...

El camino seria largo, el viaje traería muchas sorpresas solo el destino diría si su futuro seria bueno o si otra vez su destino seria marcado por el sufrimiento y el dolor.

Continuara…

**OH no Lyserg a escapado para buscar a Hao y vencerlo sin saber la verdad ¿Cuál será el destino de este lindo ingles? ¿Qué le hará Hao a Mari jane al saber que su Lyserg se fue? ¿A quien encontrara primero a Yoh o a Hao? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**.


	4. EL INICIO DEL VIAJE

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL INICIO DE UN VIAJE.**

Ahora que la soledad que experimentada un chico de cabello verde y hermosos ojos del mismo color se incrementaba y se preguntaba en cada momento que si lo que había hecho era lo correcto… comenzó a recordar de cómo se había despedido de su tutora…

**FLASBACK.**

Cuando el entrenamiento de Lyserg, junto con su hermana termino, el sintió que ese seria el mejor momento de marcharse de buscar aquel sujeto que mato a sus padres y vengarse del, pero sabia que para eso tendría que conseguir amigos fuertes que le ayudaran en su objetivos ya que el era muy débil…

Caída la noche ya cuando la mayoría del pueblo ingles dormía un chico estaba despierto escribiendo una lastimera carta alado de su fiel guardiana… intentaba poner una leve sonrisa para que su pequeña amiga, no se preocupara pero en su corazón tenia una inmensa tristeza, mientras la pequeña hada miraba a su amo, sabiendo que esa carta que escribía era la despedida de todo lo bueno que había en aquel torturado corazón…

"Tranquila Morphi estoy bien…"

Dijo el chico poniendo una ligera sonrisa, mas en su corazón tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar… el chico siguió con la carta de despedida que le dejaría a su tutora… la hora de la partida llego y el chico se levanto de su escritorio para alejarse de aquel lugar…

"Bien Morphi ha llegado la hora… pronto ese malvado que mato a mis padres pagara con su vida lo que hizo…"

Mientras que toda su mirada cambiaba a la de un infinito odio hacia aquel que mato a sus padres… antes de salir de su habitación tomo su ropa, la ropa que con mucho cariño le había regalado Mari Jane en su cumpleaños, era una capa color verde que lo protegería del frió, una camisa color blanco, unos pantalones color negro y una cinta color rojo

Todo estaba listo para el inicio de un viaje muy largo, donde el iría en busca de personas fuertes sin saber si los encontraría…

"Por mis padres mas vale que así sea…"

Dándole último vistazo a su habitación apaga las luces dejando una nota en la cama dedicada a su tutora…

"Perdóname Mama Mari Jane, Kari hermana siento no cumplir con mi promesa de cuidarte pero no puedo, debo irme y vengarme de ese malvado sujeto…"

Dijo el chico corriendo lo más veloz que podía fuera de la casa, y no mirando a atrás para no llegar a arrepentirse…

**END FLASBACK**

Esos tristes recuerdos llegaban a su corazón preguntándose a cada instante como habrá tomado Mari Jane y su hermana su partida…

"Supongo que jamás me perdonaran lo que hice…"

La pequeña hada que iba a su lado miraba con tristeza al chico, le dolía tanto verlo así pero el había tomado ese camino, parecía que toda su vida estaba destinada hacer siempre infeliz al niño solo restaba rogar para que cambiara y que por fin fuera feliz…

"Todo cambiara, iré a Japón y entrare al torneo de los shamanes…"

Se dirige a toda velocidad a tomar un avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino…

A la mañana siguiente Kari se levanto con toda la energía que siempre la caracterizaba dispuesta a darle un beso de buenos días a su hermano mientras Mari Jane preparaba el desayuno sin saber que el chico ya se había marchado…

"Buenos días hermano…"- dijo tocando al puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver el contenido de la habitación- "¿hermano?" Dijo mirando dentro de la habitación pero nadie respondía un grito salio de sus labios, el cual al escucharlo Mari Jane tiro al piso los panes queques que estaba preparando y salio a toda prisa a la habitación donde había escuchado el grito…

" ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto asustada a la niña que estaba sentada en el piso y con lagrimas en sus ojos, quien al verla se levanto de el y la abraso…

" Mami Lyserg se ha ido…"

"¿Qué dices?"- la mujer busco por toda la habitación a Lyserg pero no lo encontró luego se sentó con la niña en la cama cuando una pequeña carta cayo al piso Mari Jane la recoge y la lee

"Para mi madre Mari Jane y mí querida hermana Kari"- decía en la portada de la carta y decide leerla-

"**_Mama no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, me cuidaste me criaste sin ser tu hijo me sentí como si lo fuera, en verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo, pero debo marcharme._**

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al leer aquello, al igual que los de la niña quien abrasaba a la mujer quien al sentir el agarre de la niña también la abraso y prosiguió con su lectura-

**_Debo ir en busca de la persona que mato a mis padres me refiero a Hao, ese shaman despreciable que acabo con mis padres debo vengarme, por eso ya no puedo estar ustedes debo seguir mi destino, les pido que no me busquen ya que quizás ya sea muy tarde para mi… no se preocupen yo estaré bien por que pase lo que pase la muerte de mis padres será vengada… y Kari, perdóname siento no cumplir con mi promesa de cuidarte siempre pero debo cumplir con mi destino y el dicta que debo vengarme de ese despreciable shaman, por favor perdóname hermana, recuerda tu siempre estarás en mi corazón siempre estaremos juntos por difícil que sea yo siempre cuando me necesites estaré ahí para ti aun que tu ya no me veas ahí estaré cuidándote y protegiéndote como hace tanto tiempo te lo prometí querida hermana por favor perdóname por no despedirme pero debo buscar mi destino y vengar a mis padres a pesar del dolor que me cause dejarlas debo hacerlo…_**

**_Muchas gracias Mama Mari Jane por todo y les pido que me perdonen…_**

_**Lyserg Diethel…"**_

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Mari Jane se hicieron más cuando de pronto la niña; salio corriendo fuera de la habitación como si con esa reacción regresaría su hermano

" Kari" espera- dijo la mujer queriendo ir tras la niña cuando de pronto y sin saberlo recibiría la visita más inoportuna de todas…

"Al fin te encuentro…" Dijo un chico de cabello color café entrando a la habitación del que alguna vez perteneció a Lyserg…

" Señor Hao"- dijo la chica mirando a Hao, dejando caer la carta al piso y el chico la recoge y la lee…

" ¿Qué significa esto?- "dijo el chico enojado mirando a Mari Jane…

" Esta mañana me desperté Kari vino a despertar a Lyserg como lo hace todas las mañanas y luego la escuche gritar salí corriendo haber que corrió y me tope con que el chico ya no estaba y en su lugar me tope con esa carta señor…"

" Que torpe eres…"

" Señor en verdad lo siento pero no pude evitarlo…"

" Eres una estupida-" le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo a la chica caer al suelo…

" Señor por favor perdóneme"- dijo mirando suplicando un poco de piedad de parte del shaman…

Hao miro los ojos llenos de angustia que mostraba Mari Jane y una idea apareció en su mente…

" Bueno no importa, enviare a alguien para que lo vigile y me envié informes de sus avances… ahora largate antes que pierda la paciencia…"

."Si mi señor" con esas ultimas palabras ella se marcha dejando a Hao solo en la habitación de Lyserg mientras el miraba una foto del chico que Mari Jane le había regalado años atrás…y en eso toma otra foto actual del lindo chico..

Hao apreciaba la belleza de aquel chico, y la expresión de alegría que en aquella foto expresaba era algo que Hao jamás olvidaría, no se comparaba a la expresión de tristeza, odio, impotencia y dolor que vio reflejada en sus ojos cuando vivió con el años atrás, ahora el era un chico diferente tal vez aquel incidente que vivió se le hubiera olvidado o lo hubiera superado, pero no era así ahora el estaba buscándolo para matarlo.

Sin querer esas palabras le causaban gran pesar, por que aunque no lo aceptara el se estaba enamorando de la dulzura y la belleza del ingles…

."Realmente se vuelto muy hermoso, casi diría que es un ángel nacido en la tierra, algún día tu estarás a mi lado mi querido Lyserg"

Días después Lyserg había hecho un gran esfuerzo por que su deseo de entrar al torneo de los shamanes se hiciera realidad, logro obtener un oráculo virtual, y se fue de Japón rumbo a América y en este lugar ya había comenzado su lucha para encontrara a alguien fuerte pero no había logrado obtener nada concreto…

Con todos los que peleaba siempre eran derrotados por el y sintiendo en su corazón que el era débil no valían la pena esos shamanes si eran derrotados por el simplemente no valían nada… cada día la posesión de objetos era utilizada por el hada Morphi obedeciendo las peticiones de su amo cuando un día el final de su búsqueda llegaría a su fin, un día después de vencer a un grupo de shamanes se encontraría con una de las personas que cambiaria su vida para siempre…

Al ir caminando por las calles de América un joven iba caminado apresuradamente por aquel lugar que al voltear un una avenida chico con Lyserg…

"Lo siento…" dijo el imitador de Elvis Ryuu

El joven extendiendo su mano para ayudar al chico ingles sentado en el piso…

"No hay problema…" le dijo Lyserg

."Disculpa jovencito no te vi" le dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

"No se preocupe-" dijo el chico dándole una linda sonrisa al joven que había tropezado con el…

Ryo se enterneció al ver cuan magnifica era aquella inocente sonrisa reflejada en ese bello rostro…

" ¿Señor?" pregunto el joven ingles

"Lo siento mi nombre es Ryuu…. "–dijo extendiéndole la mano…

" Me da gusto conocerlo mi nombre es"- en ese ínstate comienza a brillar el péndulo que Lyserg Traía en su muñeca…"- umm- " el chico se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su articulo…- ¿Qué sucede?- Ryuu miraba a Lyserg sin entender su reacción….

" Sucede algo…."

" Acaso usted es…. Un shaman… señor Ryuu…"

El joven sonrió ante la mención…

" Si yo soy un gran shaman…"

" Que bien- "dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios…

" ¿Tú eres un shaman también?"

" Si… lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel y participo en el torneo de los shamanes…" le explico

" Ha entiendo tu eres uno de los grandes y poderoso shamanes que logro para a ala semifinal ¿Cierto? Comento Ryuu .

"No se equivoca-" el chico baja la mirada- "yo soy muy débil… por eso he necesito de amigos fuertes…." Dijo tristemente

Ryuu le pareció a un más tierno la mirada del ingles y le sonrió…

" Si buscas amigos fuertes… ven conmigo yo conozco a unos shamanes que son muy fuertes…" comentó alegremente Ryuu

" ¿En serio?..."-dijo con una sonrisa…

" Si solo sígueme y lo sabrás…"

Con el eso el chico ingles y su nuevo amigo… se marchan dirigiéndose a un hotel donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos…. Mientras el chico y el ainu discutían sin saber que pronto conocerían a un nuevo…. Amigo….

" Te digo que yo gane…" dijo HoroHoro

" Para nada gane yo…" dijo Len Tao

Mientras el chino pone su lanaza en el cuello del ainu…

" Hiciste trampa… ¿Yoh?" llamo HoroHoro

" ¿Qué… que pasa?"- preguntaba un nervioso Yoh viendo a los dos chicos…

"¿Quién gano?- gritaron a una sola voz…

" (Nervioso) Bueno yo… yo…"

Para suerte de Yoh entra Ryuu, llevando consigo a un chico de cabello verde…

" Hola chicos les presento a Lyserg Diethel es un shaman y quiere convertirse en nuestro amigo…" dijo presentado al joven peliverde.

" ¿Qué dijiste?"

" Me da gusto conocerte…" dijo Yoh estrechando su mano

" ¿Hey te pasa?" dijo HoroHoro ante la actitud de su amigo

" Muchas gracias…" dijo Lyserg

"¿Por qué le das la mano? Ni siquiera lo conocemos…" le llamo la atención Len Tao

" No importa, por eso nos convertiremos en amigos, para conocerlo mejor…" les dijo Yoh tranquilamente.

" Yo no estoy de acuerdo…." Dijo HoroHoro al ver tan amigable a Yoh

" Este chico no me agrada…" opino Len Tao había algo en el que no le agradaba

" ¿pero Qué les pasa?" pregunto Yoh confundido.

"¿Qué tal si nos ataca?" dijo HoroHoro a su amigo

" SI yo no me confiara tanto en el…"comento Len Tao

" No sean unos dementes el es un buen chico…" le dijo Yoh tan tranquilo como siempre

"Ese es el problema contigo Yoh confías en todos, y este chico a mi no me agrada estoy de acuerdo con el ainu, que se vaya no lo quiero con nosotros…" le llamo la atención Len Tao

" Pero…" dijo Yoh

" Estoy de acuerdo… que se vaya…" apoyo HoroHoro

" Bueno-" dijo bajando la mirada- "si no me aceptan a la buena lo harán a la mala… Morphi…" llamo Lyserg a su hada

Dijo haciendo al posesión de objetos y atacando a los dos shamanes, que habían desconfiado de el…

" Lyserg espera…" lo llamo Yoh

" No lo hagas…" grito Ryuu

" se los buscaron… vamos Morphi… "el tiempo paso y Lyserg resulto ser el ganador cayendo los dos shamanes al piso por debilidad…- "que patéticos ustedes son mas débiles que yo no merecen estar a mi lado…" dijo Lyserg

Lyserg estaba feliz por su proeza, mientas Yoh estaba indignado y se dirige al chico para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara sin siquiera darla oportunidad de defenderse…

" ¿Oye que te pasa?" pregunto Lyserg por el golpe

" El patético eres tu ¿Cómo te atreviste hacerles eso? Pudiste haberlos matado…" le dijo Yoh molesto

"Lo puedo hacer si quieres, si existen shamanes que pueden ser derrotados por mi merecen la muerte"- Yoh le da otro golpe a Lyserg…

"Cobarde no tienes valor, bien deseas paliar con alguien fuerte ¿cierto? Pues pelea contra mi y veras… ¡¡Amidamaru!"

"A su orden…" dijo Amidamaru

"Jamás lograras vencerme…" grito Lyserg

"Ya lo veremos, vamos"…- ambos se pusieron a pelear e Yoh resulto ser el ganador y Lyserg cayo al piso en debilidad…- "no quería llegar a este extremo pero no me dejaste opción… Ryuu, ayúdame a llevar a los chicos y a este al hospital y cuando despierte podrá contarnos sus razones del ataque…"

"¿Seguro don Yoh?"

"Se que no es malo, solo esta confundido, vamos debemos ayudarlo…"

"Si…"

Ambos tomaron los cuerpos inconscientes de Len, Horo-Horo y Lyserg esperando que en el hospital ayudaran al chico y descubrieran por que de su comportamiento y de su actitud llena de sufrimiento y odio… pronto descubrirán por que el chico se comportaba de esa forma y también tendrían que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo antes que fuera muy tarde para el…

Continuara

**Lyserg esta mal herido ¿que le pasara? ¿Sea hará amigos de Yoh y sus amigos o lo rechazaran? En el próximo capitulo salen los Soldados X.**


	5. LA VERDAD ATRÁS DEL DOLOR

**SIN MEMORIA**

CAPITULO 5

"LA VERDAD

ATRÁS DEL DOLOR"  


Los dos hicos se dirigieron con sus amigos y con su atacante al hospital más cercano, en el cual era el que atendían a los shamanes lastimados... en el camino se iban haciendo muchas preguntas y muchas culpas eran sentidas en los corazones de lo que cargaban a los inconscientes...

"¿Don Yoh usted cree que se pondrán bien?"

Dijo el joven con una mirada llena de preocupación, viendo a sus dos amigos inconscientes...

" Tranquilo Horohoro y Len son fuertes...- viendo a Lyserg pensando- el que me preocupa es Lyserg- pensó el chico mientras bajaba la mirada..."

De pronto aparece el espíritu del shaman a toda velocidad y con mirada de alegría viendo a su amo y a su acompañante...

" Amo Yoh..."

" ¿Lo encontraste Amidamaru?"

" Si amo esta a unas dos cuadras de aquí..."

" Que bien, andando Ryuu..."

" Si don Yoh..."

Ambos aceleraron su marcha, para que sus amigos fueran atendidos lo mas pronto posible, al llegara al lugar y los doctores ver a los 3 chicos inconscientes que los jóvenes llevaban fueron llevados rápidamente a urgencias por la gravedad en que estaban pero el que estaba muy mal era el del cabello verde... el tiempo paso y los dos chicos amigos del Yoh ya habían despertado y estaba mucho mejor en realidad solo estaban un poco cansados pero ese mismo día serian dados de alta... pero con el chico ingles la situación era otra... el doctor de vestidura blanca salio de la habitación del chico y se dirigió con los chicos que lo había llevado para hablarle de su condición...

" ¿Cómo esta doctor?"

Pregunto el shaman viendo al doctor, que tenia una mirada llena de tristeza seguramente el chico estaba muy grave...

" El chico esta muy mal..."

Le dijo el doctor a Yoh quien al escuchar esas palabras bajo la mirada y la tristeza se apodero de su corazón... Viendo esto el doctor le sujeto el hombro para darle seguridad...

": No debes de perder la fe el chico se pondrá mejor estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que eso ocurra, además su espíritu acompañante esta cuidando muy bien de el..."

Era cierto adentro de la habitación estaba Morphi quien observa a su amo y la tristeza se apoderaba de sus ojos, se sentía realmente mal al ver en ese estado al chico que tanto apreciaba además al ver la forma en que respiraba aparentemente le costaba hacerlo y esos extraños aparatos atados a su cuerpo era obvio para la pequeña hada que el chico estaba muy mal, y ella no tenia mas opción que quedarse con el hasta que despertara... la enfermera le había colocado al chico un paño tibio en la frente ya que al parecer tenia un poco de temperatura y el hada al ver que el agua en el pequeño pañuelo se consumía se dirigía hasta el tazón donde estaba el agua y lo sumergía hasta lograr tener algo del liquido en la tale para colocárselo nuevamente en la frente al chico que parecía mejor cuando el tibio pañuelo le era colocado...

" Que bien me alegra..."

" Si quieres puedes pasar a verlo..."

" Si gracias... y doctor... ¿Cómo están mis otros amigos?"

" Ello están muy bien solo necesitan un par de vendas y serán dados de alta dentro de una hora..."

" Que bien gracias- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- y doctor..."

" ¿Dime?"

" Podría quedarme a cuidar a Lyserg hasta que despierte... por favor..."

Pregunto de forma inocente y con una mirada llena de tristeza, el doctor sonreía y afirmaba...

" Claro puedes quedarte con el, supongo que el hará bien la compañía de su amigo... así despertara mas rápido..."

" Gracias- dijo con gran sonrisa en su rostro..." mientras abría la puerta y se despedía del doctor y entraba a la habitación... estando dentro pudo observa mejor la condición del chico... se vía muy mal, la respiración era pausada, y parecía que le costaba hacerlo, además esas extrañas maquinas que no arrojaban cifras adelantadoras no debía ser nada bueno... el chico cerro la puerta y se encamino hasta la cama del shaman de Inglaterra mientras lo miraba sintiendo en su corazón una infinita tristeza...

" Lo siento-" dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y de ellos salieron lagrimas que rodaron por su rostro hasta caer en el de Lyserg... la pequeña hada que observa al chico se alejo de su amo y se sentó en su hombro dándole seguridad y también diciéndole sin palabras que el no era el culpable- muchas gracias- dijo el chico limpiando sus lagrimas y mirando a la pequeña hada- ahora tenemos cuidar a Lyserg para que se recupere pronto ¿De acuerdo?- el hada afirmo y se sentó en la almohada cerca de su amo...- tranquila yo te ayudare a cuidarlo, el estará bien...

El hada afirmo por que a pesar que ese chico había atacado a su amo en realidad le cuidado muy bien y no podía desconfiar de el, sentía que tal vez ese chico podría ayudar a su amo a olvidar su cruel infancia... las hora pasaron los amigo de Yoh ya se había recuperado y se dirigieron a la habitación donde su amigo estaba cuidando a su agresor...

" No se por que te preocupas por ese tipo... el fue quien nos ataco, lo que ocurrió es su culpa..."

Dijo el shaman de China mientras miraba la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Yoh...

" No puedo evitarlo Len, siento que es mi culpa que el este así..."

" Eres un tonto Yoh... - dijo el chico viendo a su amigo mientras su espíritu acompañante Koloro se sentaba en su hombro y también afirmaba..."

" Miren yo estaré con el hasta que se recupere no me importa lo que digan..."

" Don Yoh si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo..."

" No es necesario Ryuu, yo tuve la culpa, yo fui quien lo ataco, por ello seré yo quien lo cuide, no es necesario que me ayudes..."

" Si como usted diga..."

De pronto entra el doctor a la habitación...

" jóvenes ya es tarde será mejor que se vayan a descansar..."

" ¿A dónde?"

" En la sala de espera hay unos sillones, ahí podrán pasar la noche mientras dejan que su amigo cuide al paciente..."

" Vamos, muchas gracias por su ayuda..."

" Que bien... gracias doc..."- dijo el chico con una sonrisa...

" No hay problema... cuida muy bien al chico..."

" Si..."

Con esos el doctor se marcho de la habitación llevando consiguió a los amigos de Yoh... el shaman miraba a Lyserg en verdad ese chico era muy lindo, no atendía como alguien que se miraba tan pacifico cuando dormía podía haber actuado con tanta violencia y odio reflejado en su mirada... a la mañana siguiente todo parecía ir mejor con el chico y luego de una noche descaso, en cualquier momento despertaría eso hacia feliz a Yoh ya que solo de esa forma conocería los motivos de Lyserg...

El tiempo paso... y con unos ligeros movimientos de parte del chico, quien en un instante abrió sus ojos y miro a Yoh, quien le estaba dedicando una sonrisa...

."¿Estas bien Lyserg?"- pregunto el shaman viendo con tristeza al chico ingles...

."'¿En donde estoy?"- pregunto confundido

"En el hospital del pueblo"

"No me gustan los hospitales" dijo cerrando los ojos.

" Lo siento pero no tuvimos más opción que traerte aquí, te veías muy mal y si no hubieras sido atendido quizás hubieras empeorado..."

" Gracias"- dijo en tono débil...

" Tranquilo... ¿te sientes mejor?"

" Si algo... solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo..."

" bueno pues siendo así... Lyserg hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte..."

" ¿Dime?"

." ¿Podrías decirme porque nos atacaste, se que eres un buen chico pero no entiendo tu reacción..."

"Yo... solo necesito de amigos fuertes... ya que soy un shaman muy débil, necesito que me ayuden en mi lucha..."

"No se por que dices que eres débil, por la forma en que atacaste a Len y Horo-Horo se ve que eres muy fuerte, me fue muy difícil derrotarte..."

" Eso no es cierto yo soy débil, necesito de personas fuertes para que me ayuden en mi lucha par vencer a... a Hao..."

"¿Qué? ¿Ese sujeto que se auto denomina el shaman de fuego?"

" Si..."

" Entiendo... no se quien sea ese tipo, pero no es la primera vez que escucho su nombre... ¿Dime ese sujeto te hizo algo malo?"

" si-" dijo cerrando los ojos y de ellos salieron lagrimas...- "el asesino a mis padres cuando era pequeño, me tuvo cautivo por varios días, me encadeno quería que me le unirá pero yo lo rechace, y me torturo por días, pero un día en la desesperación fue tanta que tuve que aceptar al final unirme a el y para que no lo traicionara me marco" dijo descubriéndose el hombro Yoh vio una pequeña marca era una pequeña llama azul "esto significa que trabajare para el, por toda la eternidad, me tenia sometido esos días fueron una pesadilla que desearía olvidar... pero no puedo no pudo... si no hubiera sido por ella quizás hubiera muerto...

"¿Ella? ¿Quien?"

"Mi mama Mari Jane o sea mi tutora ella me salvo me llevo al hospital estuve algunas semanas en el y en cama en casa por días hasta que me recupere por completo"

" Ha ya veo ella te salvo de Hao..."

" si y ahora que los recuerdos de mi desgracia, han regresado debo vengarme de ese tipo para que desaparezca el dolor..."

": La venganza no es buena..."

" Tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido, si lo supieras no lo dirías... por eso necesito de amigos fuertes que me ayuden a acabar con ese tipo..."

" Ya deja de decir eso tú eres fuerte..."

" No es cierto yo soy muy débil, un inútil que no vale nada-" dijo con tristeza...

" Entiende tu eres fuerte no digas esas cosas- "su mirada cambio por completo a una llena de enojo haciéndolo recordar al chico de cabello verde a su antiguo agresor...

" O dios- "dijo en tono triste y con temor en sus ojos y se puso mas pálido de lo que ya estaba

" Tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?-" preguntaba el shaman al ver el cuerpo de Lyserg temblar, y la piel del chico ponerse muy pálida...- "yo no te haré daño..."

"esa mirada es idéntica a la Hao, esa mirada esos ojos me recuerdan a el, a Hao Asakura "- dijo el chico tapando sus ojos con las manos, mientras al escuchar eso Yoh casi se va de espaldas.

."Dijiste Asakura, pero ese es mi apellido"

" ¿Qué dices?-" pregunto confundido

" Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura..."

"¿Yoh?... es verdad ahora recuerdo, el me estaba alimentado cuando me contó que tenia un hermano gemelo que vivía con sus abuelos y que ellos lo estaban entrenando para derrotarlo, también me dijo de no haber sido por su padre tu y el estarían juntos. Que ambos gobernarían el mundo pero ahora serian enemigos por culpa de el." le contó Lyserg

"A que te refieres" pregunto confuso ya que sus abuelos nunca le contaron que tuviera un hermano y mas un gemelo.

."Pues cuando nacieron, su padre supo que uno de ellos era el shaman de fuego quien mataría a los humanos y cuando supo cual de los dos era trato de matarlo. Pero su madre lo salvo deteniéndolo, en eso apareció el espíritu del fuego quien le arrebato al bebe de los brazos de la madre, dejándole al padre al otro niño diciéndole que lo Cuidaran muy bien que un día ellos volverían a estar juntos y que nada los separaría. La mujer solo dijo que cuidara bien de su hijo Hao y que lo extrañaría. Es lo que me contó. Tu eres su hermano eres igual de fuerte que el, tu podrás vencerlo" se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

"Tengo un hermano, pero porque te contó eso a ti"

" No lo se, pero según entendí el quería que yo te odiara y a otras personas que no conozco, quizás casi lo logra... si no hubiera sido por ella... mi mama Mari Jane y mi hermana Kari yo hiciera sido un malvado igual a el..."

" No te preocupes ahora estas con nosotros y no vamos a permitir que te pase nada, claro eso si aun quieres unirte a nosotros..."

" ¿De verdad? ¿A un quieres que sea tu amigo después de lo que les hice?"

" No hay problema se que no eres un chico malo, solo estas confundido, pero estando con nosotros te ayudaremos haber la luz..."

" Gracias... solo espero que tus amigos me perdonen..."

" Ellos entenderán son buenas personas, quizás algo obstinadas pero son buenos no te preocupes..."

En eso se abre una cortina y sale Horohoro llorando. Y va con Lyserg y lo abraza.

"Pobre de ti debiste a ver sufrido con ese demente, sin ofender Yoh, pobre de ti"

"Horohoro no exageres y deja a Lyserg en paz"

Desde ese día Lyserg se unió a Yoh y sus amigos mientras Yoh se comunicaba con su familia sobre su hermano, sin saber que desde las sombras eran observados.

"Esto será bueno para mi... el ingles se unió a mi hermano y le contó todo, bien por ti Lyserg, sin saberlo me estas ayudando mi querido inglesito... dentro de poco tu serás mío, solo mío"

Con eso el shaman desaparece, dejando en su lugar solo humo tras de si... todo estaba resultando muy bien para Lyserg había conocido la amistad y el cariño de parte de las personas, en verdad estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos lo hayan aceptado y que cada día que pasaba lo apreciaban a un mas... los viajes continuaron y el chico de cabello verde en cada uno de ellos, estaba feliz de haberlos conocido, tantas aventuras tantos rivales y tantos retos que se hacían presentes con el pasar del tiempo la amistad entre el, Yoh y lo demás se hizo muy fuerte sin imaginarse que un día aquel lazo tan fuerte seria roto por unos malvados...

Un día se encontró con una persona que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver...

" ¿Señor Marco?"

Pregunto incrédulo el chico al ver a un tipo rubio salir de un edificio acompañado de su novia... Mine (¿Que no se llama así la chica rubia que quiere a Lyserg?)

" ¿Lyserg?"- dijo el hombre acercándose al chico...

" Padrinos son ustedes..."

Dijo corriendo hasta hacia el sujeto y la chica y lo abraso, mientras el hombre se extraño por la reacción del chico y la chica sonreía por ver después de más de 7 años al pequeño...

" ¿Pensé que habías muerto Lyserg?"

" No señor mi mama Mari Jane me salvo y viví con ella por muchos años hasta que el torneo de los shamanes empezó..."

Ahora recordaba todo es cierto un amigo suyo del hospital donde atendieron Lyserg le había contado que el chico estaba en ese lugar pero cuando el llego al hospital reclamando ver a Lyserg le dijeron que su tutora una tal Mari Jane se lo había llevado y jamás le permitió verlo diciéndole que si se iba con ellos el corría peligro y podría morir y con ella el seria feliz y ella jamás permitirá que algo malo le ocurriera...

¿Te escapaste Lyserg?- pregunto la chica agachándose y viendo al chico a los ojos...

" Si, se que hice mal haberme alejado de ella pero no tuve opción necesito vengarme del sujeto que mato a mis padres."

" ¿De quien hablas?"- pregunto el hombre confundido al ver la mirada de tristeza de parte del ingles...

" Hao Asakura..."

" ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

" Ese sujeto mato a mi padres debo vengarme..."

" Nuestra organización esta en busca de ese sujeto y su principal objetivo es acabar con todo el mal que existe dentro de el..."

" ¿En serio padrino?- pregunto sorprendido el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro..."

" Si solo ven con nosotros y acabaremos con el..."

" Si pero- dijo en tristeza recordando a sus amigos..."

" Lyserg ahí estas... estábamos buscándote..."

" Marco es el..."

" Si Yoh Asakura..."

Lyserg se sorprendió al saber que sus padrinos conocían a Yoh...

" ¿Quienes son estos sujetos Lyserg?2

" Son mis padrinos Yoh..."

" Lyserg aléjate de ellos son unos malvados..."

" No, lo siento amigos..."-dijo el chico bajando la mirada mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin entender sus reacción...

" ¿Qué pasa Lyserg?"

" ¿Qué sucede por que tan triste?"

" Chicos ustedes son muy importante para mi pero..."

" ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico confundido al ver la tristeza en l mirada de Lyserg..."

" Ustedes son muy fuertes y se que me estiman, y yo los quiero mucho también pero mi principal objetivo es acabar con el asesino de mis padres y tu Yoh se que jamás me ayudaras por que el es tu hermano, por eso he decido irme con mis padrinos y unirme a su organización la misma a la cual perteneció mi padre los Soldados X"

" No Lyserg no lo hagas..."

" Lo siento esta decido y no puedo retractarme..."

" Esta bien chicos- dijo acomodándose sus anteojos...- nosotros cuidaremos a Lyserg de todas formas su padre era un soldado x y el tiene que seguir su legado..."

" No Lyserg no lo hagas... ellos no te ayudaran te hundirán a un mas en tu dolor..."

" Lo siento Yoh "

Lyserg decide unirse a Marco dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos pero respetaban su decisión. Y entre las sombras había un Hao molesto por la decisión de Lyserg alegando que lo sacaría de ese grupo.

" Malditos Soldados X se han apoderado del ingles... no Lyserg eso no lo puedo permitir tu eres míos y esos sujetos no te pueden alejar de mi... tu me perteneces y me pertenecerás siempre..."

El tiempo transcurrió y el entrenamiento de Lyserg era cada mas difícil, y agotador ya que según Marco si el no soportaba ese entrenamiento no podría derrotar a Hao jamás, el entrenamiento era muy fuerte para el chico y si no lo cumplía le iba muchos peor porque recibía una tunda de parte de Iron Jane, Marco y el resto de los soldados la única que se mostraba benevolente con el chico era su madrina Mine...

Un día la mayor desgracia para el ingles llego...

" Lyserg Diethel me tienes harta eres un chico débil, un inútil y con ese patético espíritu acompañante tuyo jamás podrás cumplir con nuestros objetivos..."

De una extraño sarcófago salio la voz de una chica que tenia una voz dulce y amable.

" Por eso Lyserg Diethel nuestro señor ha decido que te alejes de ella..."

" Pero doncella Iron Jane- pregunto el chico impresionado por lo que había escuchado..."

" Marco..."

" Si doncella..."

" Aleja esa criatura de Lyserg..."

" Como usted ordene..."

El hombre obedeció y en el instante que Morphi apareció en el hombro de Lyserg el la capturo en una jaula idéntica la cual el tenia al hada tiempo atrás...

" Noooooooooooooo señor Marcos, no se lleve a Morphi"- pedía el chico mientras las lagrimas fluían por su rostro en grandes cantidades...

" Cállate- le dijo dándole una terrible cachetada directo al rostro...- así esta mejor- el chico solo se quedo sentado en el suelo mientras miraba con tristeza que Marco alejaba a su mejor amiga de su lado, mientras la pequeña hada renegaba de su suerte golpeando fuertemente la jaula...- patética criatura, mira si no quieres que Lyserg muera te largaras lejos de el o si no el chico sufrirá mucho...

Con esas ultimas palabras al ya estar lejos de la fortaleza de los soldados x Marco abrió la jaula dejando en medio del bosque a la pequeña hada... el tipo llamo a su espíritu acompañante un ángel apareció ante el y se elevaron por los cielos regresando rápidamente a la fortaleza, la pequeña hada no encontraba el camino de regreso al lugar cuando sin desearlo se encontró con el que menos hubiera esperado... el shaman de fuego...

" Hadita, ahora estas bajo mi poder- dijo el shaman mientras atrapaba al hada en la jaula que Marco había tirado en el bosque...mientras tanto en la fortaleza de los soldados al poco tiempo que Hao se llevara a Morphi el chico y su madrina estaban en ese lugar buscándola..."

" ¡¡Morphi!- gritaba el chico pero el hada no parecía..."

" Tranquilo la encontraremos..."

" ¡¡MORPHI!- grito el chico paro nadie respondía..."

Para el chico todo esta perdido su mejor había lo había abandonado, su vida era un completo desastre llena de miseria y amargura pero ya nada podía hacer el fue quien elijo ese camino y ahora tenia que resignarse, jamás se había olvidado de sus amigos pero ahora que ellos estaban lejos era cuando mas los extrañaba y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en alejarse e irse con unas personas que no le querían y lo hacían sentir miserable e insignificante...pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer su destino estaba decidido desde el día que tomo la decisión de unirse a los Soldados X ahora solo le quedaba aguantar su sufrimiento y seguir con su objetivo por difícil que fuera cumplirlo...  
**  
Continuara...**

**Próximo capitulo Lyserg cae al rió y se golpe la cabeza y……..**


	6. ¿QUIEN SOY YO?

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 6: **

"**¿QUIÉN SOY YO?"**

En la oscura y fría fortaleza de los Soldados X donde había estado viviendo en ella durante casi un mes el joven Lyserg sufría por los entrenamientos de su maestro Marco que eran cada ves mas duro y estrictos nadie le ayudaba solo su madrina Mine.

Ahora todo estaba acabado para Lyserg le habían arrebatado a su mejor amiga, la única que había estado con el, en las buenas en las malas y cuando el lloraba ella lo consolaba, pero ya nada podía hacer, sabia que cuando se unió a los soldados x tenia que abandonar muchas cosas, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado cuantas de ellas dejaría atrás y mucho menos saber que todo lo que el amaba y apreciaba le seria arrebatado, ahora no sabia donde estaba su querida amiga quizás había huido y escapado de tanta tortura que era objeto el chico, quizás para ya no verlo sufrir, sin imaginarse que ella estaba en manos de su peor enemigo…

"Lo siento Morphi"- dijo el chico bajando su mirada y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas que se incrementaban a cada momento, cuando de pronto entro a la habitación la persona que menos hubiera esperado…

" ¿Lyserg de nuevo llorando?"- dijo el hombre rubio enojado, al ver al chico tan triste

" No señor"- dijo rápidamente limpiando sus lágrimas y viendo a su superior…

" Pues será mejor que seques esas lagrimas, antes que te de una tunda, además tenemos conocimiento que en estos alrededores anda Hao e iremos por el así que prepárate…"

" ¿Que Hao?"- dijo el chico cambiando sus expresión de tristeza por una de odio y resentimiento

" Si y mas te vale hacer un buen papel, se que será tu primera batalla pero si eres un soldado tienes que mostrarte fuerte sin importar el peligro, para eso te hemos entrenado y por eso la doncella Iron Jane acepto que estuvieras con nosotros…"

" Si señor, le prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…"

" Mas te vale o si no ya sabes lo que pasara…"- dijo el hombre elevando un látigo con el cual en muchas ocasiones Lyserg había sentido la rabia de Marco en su cuerpo…

" Si"- dijo con tristeza…

" Bien nos iremos en una hora prepárate…"

" Si señor…"- con eso el hombre se marcha dejando al chico dentro de su habitación…

Ahora todo estaba dicho, por fin sus sueños de enfrentarse con Hao se harían realidad solo esperaba que resultara como por tanto tiempo había deseado, con Hao derrotado y sus padres vengados ¿o no seria así?... el tiempo paso y los soldado se pusieron en camino en busca de Hao, sin saber si el shaman de fuego en verdad estaba en ese lugar, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando ante ellos apareció el chico…

" O vaya ya veo que ustedes son unos sujetos muy persistentes"- dijo el chico sentado sobre el espíritu de fuego y viendo a los soldados dedicándoles una sonrisa

" Hemos venido a matarte"… grito Marco

" Oye eso no suena nada bien…"- dijo el chico mirando al hombre rubio que lo acababa de amenazar sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras…

" Este será tu fin Hao…¡¡Vamos Gabriel!...-" con ese llamado la chica levando su mano y en ella traía una pequeña pistola, que al disparatase apareció un enorme ángel el cual no preocupo en nada al shaman…

" Y tu insignificante humano crees que con esa criatura me vas a intimidar por favor…"

"Señor Hao déjenos pelear con ellos"- dijo un hombre vestido de negro que estaba atrás de Hao…

" Esta bien"- bostezo- "estos me parecen muy aburridos…"

" No te dejaremos escapar Hao…"- dijo el chico ingles viendo al shaman con todo el odio reflejado en su mirada…

"Inglesito, me has decepcionado al unirte a estos fracasados pero cuando terminen mis hombres con tus amigos iré por ti… hasta pronto"- dijo con una sonrisa y lazándole un beso al lindo ingles y desapareció dejando a sus hombres comenzar con la batalla…

" ¡¡Me las pagaras Hao lo juro!" Grito Lyserg

La batalla contiguo sin que nadie mostraba piedad los Soldados X parecía que obtendrían la victoria, cuando de pronto el destino intervino... un sonido fuerte se escucho resonar en todo el lugar seguido por una vibración, una gran explosión hizo que todos los soldados quedaran inconscientes, pero el para mala suerte del chico, Lyserg estaba mas cerca de la explosión, la cual por la intensidad lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo en rió que lo arrastro corriente abajo.

Mientras tanto el shaman de fuego estaba en el rió con su espíritu acompañante.

" Esos patéticos soldados creen que con sus fuerzas de sucios mortales, van acabar conmigo ¡JA! que risa, y el ingles-" dijo poniendo una mirada seria- "el ingles me ha traicionado, eso jamás se lo perdonare- le dijo a su espíritu de fuego, quien lo escuchaba y le aconsejaba que a la próxima los vencería y el ingles estaría a su lado y que seria suyo por siempre como debió hacer hace tiempo atrás."

En eso ve que alguien esta en el lago, y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de ver de quien se tratara, se lanza al rió sacando aquella persona, que flotaba inconcisote el rió, al sostenerlo en sus brazos lo observa mejor y abrió sus ojos en impresión al reconocerlo, era su adorado chico ingles a quien había sacado del lago.- no puede ser- dijo el shaman al ver al chico que seguía inconsciente, con su traje roto color blanco y unas heridas en su cuerpo- ¿que esta pasando aquí?- pone una sonrisa- no importa esto será beneficioso para mi.

Una idea maléfica aparece en su mente, seguida de una lujuriosa sonrisa... Hao pensó que podía utilizar al chico como carnada para atraer a su "hermanito". Mientras acariciaba por un momento el rostro del chico que seguía inconsciente.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querido inglesito, Lyserg Diethel, que sorpresa ahora si te tengo y podré………" unos sutiles movimientos y murmullos lo sorprenden, el chico estaba despertando y con los minutos despertó completamente...

"¿Que paso? ¿En donde estoy?" En eso ve al chico de cabellos castaños abre sus ojos en impresión sin reconocer al chico que lo sostenía y pregunta "¿quien eres tú?" Le pregunto el pobre chico ingles.

Hao quedo impactado ante esa pregunta _**"no me recuerda, que esta pasando"** _pensaba el shaman de fuego.

"¿Quién soy yo?" Pregunto aun mas confundido."No recuerdo nada" dijo al borde de la desesperación.

Uno sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shaman de fuego al descubrir que el chico ingles no recordaba nada, todo indicaba que, Lyserg tenia amnesia debido a la explosión que escucho hace rato y se le ocurrió una idea aprovechando su falta de recuerdos nada.

"Tranquilo mi pequeño amigo, te diré todo. Tu nombre es Lyserg Diethel, yo soy Hao Asakura el poderoso shaman de fuego, soy tu amo y señor; también soy el amor de tu vida, has perdido la memoria por culpa de los Soldados X esos sujetos quieren hacerte daño, por eso son nuestros enemigos al igual que mi hermano gemelo Yoh" y le empieza a contar mas mentiras.

Después de un rato de contarle un sin fin de mentiras no del todo falsas, sintió en su corazón que al fin el chico que siempre deseo tener en sus brazos estaría con el para toda la eternidad, mientras que el pequeño ingles estaba confundido no había entendido muchas cosas que el shaman le había dicho, pero no podía ni sentía la necesidad de dudar de sus palabras, así que confió en ellas sin imaginarse que algunas de ellas no eran ciertas, **_¿pero como podía saberlo?_** Su mente estaba confusa y sus pensamientos no eran claros por ello no le quedo mas opción que confiar en el…

"Entendiste todo mi querido Lyserg" dijo acariciando sus cabellos verdes. Como su fuera una mascota, Lyserg no supo porque pero se sintió cómodo ante esa caricia.

"Si, creo que si a…am... Amo Hao" dijo el chico todavía confundido

" **_Genial nunca pensé que mi querido Lyserg se me uniría voluntariamente, es obvio que no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, este chico me vuelve loco desde que mate a esa sucia traidora _ **bien es hora de regresar al escondite vamos Lyserg" el chico lo siguió **_" ahora si te tengo Lyserg, para siempre y al igual que su hada Morphi mi ejercito será mas fuerte "_** dijo con una sonrisa a un mas grande en su rostro, mientras sujetaba la mano del chico de ojos verdes como si fuera un niño pequeño para que lo siguiera.

El escondite del portador del espíritu de fuego era una mansión abandonada en lo más profundo de un oscuro bosque donde había varios shamanes quienes se sorprendieron al ver al chico ingles con su amo.

Quienes se preguntaban que hacia el chico ingles con su amo.

"Que hace el amo Hao con ese chico, no es uno de los Soldados X" pregunto uno.

" parece que el amo lo atrapo y no estaba antes con Yoh Asakura y su grupo"

"sea como sea el amo nos explicara tarde o temprano" les explico uno de ellos.

."Parece que al amo le gusta ese chico desde que era un niño"

"Por algo lo enviaron con Mari Jane recuerden que ella cuido del amo de pequeño antes de que el iniciara su viaje" dijo otro y así siguieron hablando

Pero lo decían en tono bajo, tanto para que Hao no los escuchara ni el chico, ya que sabían que si su señor escuchaba sus habladurías les iría muy mal… era mejor esperar, llegado su tiempo les explicaría todo…

Hao llevo a Lyserg a un cuarto donde había una cama, una mesa y una silla, una cómoda con un buró. Hao saco algunas cosas de ahí y se dirigió hacia el chico.

"primero Lyserg te darás un baño caliente eso te ayudara a relajarte y a quitarte el frió" le dijo a Lyserg llevándolo al baño donde lleno la bañara con agua y con su poder la calentó, "bien Lyserg quitate esas viejas ropas para que te des un baño" le ordeno

"si señor Hao, enseguida" y se quito la ropa frente Hao quien se sonrojo al verlo sin ropa; Hao lo ayudo a entrar a la bañera.

"ahora te ayudare a bañarte" le puso shampoo en su cabello, luego le taño su espalda, una ves que termino lo envolvió en una tolla y lo saco de ahí, cargándolo para su cuarto donde lo deposito en su cama y lo termino de secar y le dio algo de ropa para que la usara como pijama y le dijo que descansara, que hablarían en la mañana.

"Descansa aquí Lyserg, ¿quieres algo de comer?" le pregunto el shaman de fuego mientras le ponía unas mantas para a cobijarlo.

"Si, tengo hambre amo Hao" dijo el ingles al escuchar su estomago rugir. Haciendo que Hao sonriera

"Esta bien espera un momento ya regreso"

Hao sale por un momento y le dio algo de comer a su amado chico ingles, una vez que termino de cenar Hao le dijo que durmiera un rato.

En cuanto al chico ingles se acostó se quedo dormido de inmediato, Hao lo cubrió con unas cobijas y le da un tierno beso en los labios del joven dormido (igual cuando era pequeño, Hao le robo su primer beso ** Cáp.2 **), en eso se retira del lugar

Mientras Hao hablaba con sus hombres diciéndoles sobre Lyserg, que el joven ingles perdió la memoria y todos juraron tratarlo como uno de los suyos como si siempre lo hubiera sido.

Y ayudarlo a entrenar duro y a decirle o más bien a engañarlo de cómo era su vida con Hao según las indicaciones del shaman de fuego.

Y en eso solicita la ayuda de su mejor shaman para crear recuerdos falsos para Lyserg. Y colocarlos mientras duerme.

"Bien ahora les diere que hace el chico ingles aquí" después de explicarles "entienden lo que tienen que hacer"

"Si amo, tratar ha Lyserg como si siempre hubiera sido uno de los nuestros" dijo uno de ellos.

"Entrenarlo, para que sea mas fuerte"dijo otro mientras golpeaba con su puño su palma de la mano

"Evitar a toda costa que el recupere sus verdaderos recuerdos" dijo otro mientras arrojaba leña al fuego

" y a avisar a Mari Jane que tenemos a Lyserg" dijo uno mientras escribía la carta para Mari Jane.

"Exacto ahora descansen mañana hay mucho pero mas tu **Asil-** el cual era un chico de la misma edad de Lyserg, que sonrió al saber que su señor le encomendaría una misión impórtate a el- necesito que creas recuerdos falsos para Lyserg"

"Si amo _ con que Lyserg esta aquí genial estoy seguro que el me ayudara vengar la muerte de mi padre "_

"perfecto pronto, muy pronto Lyserg confiara en mi ciegamente, como debió hacerlo el día en que me lo lleve"

En eso Hao se va descansar a su cuarto que estaba a un lado el de Lyserg. El shaman de fuego estaba feliz todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Por fin tenia en su poder al chico ingles, que por tanto tiempo deseo que estuviera a su lado y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara, ni su hermano, ni los soldado x ni el mismo Lyserg, aun cuando recuperara su memoria pero si todo Salía como esperaba jamás la recuperaría.

Mientras que la habitación Lyserg descansaba tranquilamente sin imaginarse que su vida iba a tomar un giro diferente a cualquiera que el hubiera deseado jamás se hubiera imaginado caer en las manos de su enemigo y mucho menos imaginarse que ahora el trabajaba para el shaman de fuego solo el tiempo dirigía si lo que esperaba a Lyserg seria bueno o si su peor pesadilla comenzaría en la mañana del día siguiente.

**Continuara…….**

**AUTORAS: **

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL **

**HOLLY MOTTO**


	7. MI PEQUEÑO LYSERG

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 7:**

"**MI PEQUEÑO LYSERG."**

La noche transcurrió tranquila, hasta que el sol alumbro con sus rayos una humilde casa, el shaman de fuego despertó, cuando el astro mayor toco muy sutilmente con sus rayos el rostro del chico y se dirigió con el ingles quien también al igual que el, ya había despertado... el chico ingles estaba sentado aun en la cama esperando, a Hao quien le dio ropa nueva a Lyserg era una playera negra, un short del mismo color con una capa negra y de la orilla era color verde, unos zapatos también negros.

Luego de un baño refrescante y cambiarse de ropa fueron a comer algo.

"Bien Lyserg, cuando termines de desayunar te llevare con tu hada y con tu instructor de batallas" le dijo Hao a Lyserg quien se puso triste al escuchar esa noticia de su señor.

" Amo por favor no se vaya, no me gusta que me deje solo" dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza. A pesar que al shaman de fuego le gusto escuchar eso el tenia sus obligaciones.

"Tranquilo, solo será un rato, regresare antes de la cena y podremos pasar el tiempo juntos" lo tomo del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios del ingles.

."Entiendo amo Hao, lo esperare con ansias"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"Bien ahora sígueme tu hada espera" le dijo mostrando una sonrisa tierna

" Si como usted diga"- dijo el chico levantándose de su cama y siguió a Hao, donde almorzaron juntos.

Despues de almorzar Hao presento a Lyserg a su hada Morphi, quien se alegro de verlo Lyserg al verla le llego un recuerdo se vio a el mismo jugando con ella y se lo dijo ha Hao cosa que lo alivio pensado que lo perdería, después de las presentaciones lo llevo con su maestro Mahado..

"Lyserg debes entrenar muy duro para que el señor Hao este orgullosos de ti" el dijo el joven

"Si, así espero señor Mahado- cuando el hombre se intensa marchar Lyserg lo detiene-

"espere por favor"

" ¿Si dime que pasa joven Lyserg?"- pregunto con seriedad mirando al chico

" podría decirme como era mi vida antes de perder la memoria" pregunto el chico a su entrenador

A Mahado le pareció que le caía un balde de agua helada al escuchar eso. Así que en eso invento algo rápido…

"La verdad toda su vida entreno con su tutora Mari Jane, quien llamaba mama, y junto a su hermana adoptiva Kari cuando llego aquí entrenaba junto al amo, lo acompañaba en busca de gente que se le aliara cuando fue atrapado por los Soldados X quien trataron de ponerlo en su contra, envenenándolo con mentiras sobre su familia; pero usted no se dejo así que escapo pero lo lastimaron asiendo que cayera al rió por suerte lo encontró el amo Hao quien lo salvo"

"Entiendo no estoy seguro pero siento que sus palabras son ciertas"-dijo con tristeza y seriedad mirando al suelo-

" Es cierto nunca lo dudes el amo Hao es a quien le debes la vida y debes confiar en el siempre…"

" Lo se yo nunca lo he dudado además el amo Hao es muy bueno conmigo y confió plenamente en el"

" Lo hace por que te quiere y desea que estés a su lado siempre…"

" Y así será-" en eso aparece Hao y Lyserg al verlo va a su encuentro abrazándolo.- "Amo Hao"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Que te pasa pequeño" dijo sonriéndole y acariciando sus cabellos verdes.

"El señor Mahado me contó todo amo que y usted me salvo" y le cuenta lo que le dijo su entrenador.

"Ahora ya los sabes Lyserg yo te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu lo harías mi querido Lyserg"

"Claro que lo haría, haré cualquier cosa por usted dar mi vida por usted amo Hao"

" lo se, es lo que representa esa marca que tu eres mi leal sirviente, en especial que te amo" en eso lo besa siendo correspondido por el ingles "bien vamos a cenar"

"Si amo, señor Mahado vamos a cenar desee prisa"

"Voy enseguida y guardo esto" dijo guardando todo.

Los sirvientes mas fieles de Hao se sentaron cerca de una fogata mientras se le servia lo que había de cenar, Hao miraba a Lyserg y observaba como el chico parecía estarse adaptando ya que hablaba como si conociera a su mejor hombre llamado Lackys quien también lo trataba con mucha confianza y eso hacia feliz al shaman esperando que su querido ingles por fin estuviera a su lado por toda la eternidad.

" En serio señor Lackys- Lyserg reía muy feliz mientras disfrutaba su cena… y eso hacia feliz a Hao verlo estando a su lado y con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

" Tranquilo y eso no fue lo mas gracioso lo que me agrado mas fue…

Mientras Lyserg tiraba sus mas tiernas risitas hacías feliz a un shaman que lo amaba tanto sin decirlo se enamoraba cada día mas de el

" Eso fue muy gracioso señor Lackys, ja, ja…"

Hao observaba cada aspecto de Lyserg y en cada instante le gustaba, le encantaba verlo tan feliz y saber que el ingles creía en todo lo que el le decía era lo mejor para el shaman de fuego saber que el ingles estaba a su total disposición, era lo mejor para Hao… la noche transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego al hora en ir a la cama…

" Hasta mañana señor Hao"- le dijo el chico dándole un beso al shaman en los labios, dejándolo confundido ya que apenas termino con el beso el chico cayo al piso profundamente dormido, pero antes de caer el shaman de fuego los sostuvo…

" Se ha esforzado mucho"

Los hombres de Hao miraron como su señor era tan benevolente con el chico ingles no se parecía en nada al Hao de años atrás cuando Lyserg estuvo a su lado, pero quizás seria por que ahora el ingles hacia todo lo que Hao le decía…el shaman llevo a Lyserg a su habitación y lo arropo con las mantas dejándolo en la profundamente dormido…

"Descansa-" se forma en sus labios una sonrisa- "mi Lyserg… "

La noche transcurrió tranquila y para Hao había sido un día extraordinario por todas las muestras de afecto departe del ingles… mientras el chico dormía profundamente Hao hablaba con el entrenador de Lyserg.

"Fue muy ingenioso decirle eso a Lyserg"- a Mahado se le forma una sonrisa en su rostro por haber cumplido con los mandatos de su señor…

"Gracias señor Hao…"

" Si estuvo bien pero porque se lo dijiste" le pregunto.

"El me lo pregunto, no sabia que decirle" el estiba nervioso no sabia al reacción de su amo

"No importa mientras el odie a esos soldados estará bien, mañana quiero que lo entrenes mas duro entendiste"

"Si amo, mañana seré mas duro, para que se vuelva fuerte"

"Si dime como va Asil con esos recuerdos falsos que le pedí"

"Dice que mañana mismo tendrá algunos de ellos, para que se los ponga mañana mientras duerme"

"genial, con esto me creerá mas y odiara a los Soldados X, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando mi querido Lyserg lo ataque sin piedad, que vea que se ha vuelto mas fuerte que le diga que lo odia, que me es fiel, que lo considera su enemigo"

En eso ríe, imaginándose a Lyserg atacar a Yoh y sus amigos.

Mientras que Lyserg dormía pacíficamente siendo cuidado por su hada quien se sentía en parte culpable, pero ella solo deseaba recuperar a su amo aunque tuviera que traicionarlo a el y a sus amigos.

Mientras el pequeño ingles tenia un hermoso sueño donde se miraba jugando de niño con su hada y su hermana menor recuerdo que había llegado a su mente hace unas horas atrás, su vida estaba siendo decidido y según se miraban las cosas así seria el chico se convertiría el mejor hombre de Hao y una pesadilla para Yoh solo abría que esperar que aquel futuro no se cumpliera por que si lo hacia todos lo que estuvieran involucrados en aquellas escenas lo lamentarían.

** ASIL PUES QUE DIRE…………….. PUES SOLO DIRE ESTO YO ME LO IMAGINABA MAS LINDO COMO KOICHI O KOJI LOS HERMANOS GEMELOS DE DIGIMON 4 A SI ME IMAGINABA ASIL PERO QUE DESILUSIÓN PERO COMO SE VALE SOÑAR ESTE ASIL ES IGUAL QUE KOICHI DE DIGIMON 4. **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**HAO INTRODUCE RECUERDOS**

**FALSOS A LYSERG**

Hao introduce recuerdos falsos a la pobre mente de Lyserg para así poder manipularlo………….


	8. RECUERDOS

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 8:**

"**RECUERDOS"**

Durante semanas Lyserg entrenaba duramente y cada vez se volvía fuerte, el entrenamiento le exigía demasiado al ingles pero a el no le importaba con tal de ver feliz a su **_"amo Hao"_** quien poco a poco se había ganado su corazón sin saberlo se estaba enamorando de el, y ahora que sus recuerdos iban hacer puestos en su mente manipulado por el shaman de fuego el ingles estaría a su lado siempre y jamás dudaría de el…

Durante los ratos libres se la pasaba con "su mejor amigo" Asil quien le contaba sobre su vida, ambos se encontraban en una pradera sentados en el pasto mientras miraban al cielo observándolas nubes ambos les encanta hacer eso relajarse y pasar un tiempo junto que según Lyserg era para hablar "De los buenos tiempos" y traer a su mente viejos recuerdos olvidados sin imaginarse que lo que el chico buscaba era confundirlo aun mas y que sirviera a Hao por toda la eternidad

" ¿Asil, me podrías decir como era yo antes de perder la memoria?"- dijo mientras seguía contemplando el pasar de las nubes en aquel cielo tan azul y hermoso

" Pues dígamelo así tú y yo somos iguales "

" ¿Qué iguales? No entiendo nada Asil…"-dijo mirando al chico quien aun seguía viendo el cielo sin tomarle importancia a sus preguntas

"ambos sufrimos la misma tragedia"-dijo mirando a Lyserg a los ojos

" Pero que sepa hay muchas diferencias entre tu yo, mi madre no me quería ella me odiaba de alguna forma y tu no la conociste ya que murió cuando eras pequeño" - dijo con tristeza… mientras se levantaba de la grama para solo quedar sentado en ella mirando el suelo

" Si quizás pero ambos tenemos cosas en común también, somos huérfanos y mi padre y el tuyo nos querían y ellos darían la vida por nosotros…"

" Es cierto tu padre te amaba al igual que a tu hermana y mi padre me amaba mucho"- en tono triste- "como deseo recordarlo, tener aunque sea una imagen suya…"

"Tranquilo amigo confía en mi dentro de poco tu recobraras tus recuerdos…"

" ¿Tu crees?"-dijo entusiasmado Asil solo asintió y continuo con su platica…

" Si pero por el momento debes confiar en mi…"

" Yo confió en ti Asil ya que eres mi hermano mi único hermano hermano varón y ambos queremos a nuestra hermana Kari…"

" sabes Lyserg necesito que me ayudes hermano"- dijo el chico mirando al ingles a los ojos…

" ¿En que forma te puedo ayudar hermano?"

" Mi padre fue asesinado"- dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza-" por un maldito shaman chino que nos dejo huérfanos a mi hermana y a mi" dijo molesto

" ¿Un shaman chino?-sorprendido- ¿te refieres a…?"

" Exactamente al mismo que acompaña al hermano del amo Hao ese tal Len Tao, no tuvo piedad con mi padre, a pesar de haber ganado no le basto en humillarlo, sino lo mato con su lanza se la enterró…- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Lyserg solo coloco su mano en el hombro del chico para darle valor para continuar…- jamás olvidare esa escena jure que lo mataría y quiero que tu me ayudes" – dijo mirando al de los ojos verdes quien se extraño ante la idea…

" Si tu confías en mi hermano lo haré, siento que debo hacerlo, te ayudara a vengar la muerte de tu padre ese maldito chino asesino tendrá su castigo te lo prometo"

"Muchas gracias Lyserg, se que con tu ayuda el alma de mi padre al fin podrá descansar…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el horizonte…

" Descuida Asil, yo te ayudare y tu padre tendrá el descanso eterno…"

" Muchas gracias…"

" Descuida amigo ese tipo recibirá lo que se merece"- dijo levantándose de la grama seguido por Asil…

"Gracias sabia que podía contar contigo…" -dijo estirándose un poco- "bien es hora de cenar para ir a descansar mañana nos espera un día muy pesado vamos Lyserg"

"De acuerdo, sabes Asil eres mi mejor amigo"

"gracias Lyserg y tu también eres un buen amigo para mi no tu lo has dicho tu eres mi hermano…- el de ojos verdes solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar con el chico rumbo a la casa donde los esperaba Hao, mientras que en la mente de Asil se formaban muchas dudas…pensando- ****la verdad te estimo mucho, se que has cuidado bien de mi hermana y se que la quieres como si fuera tu hermana y por eso estoy muy agradecido contigo he llegado apreciarte mucho en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos he llegado a considerarte un hermano… pero también, tu eres muy fuerte y con tu ayuda me harás mas fácil cumplir con mi venganza ese maldito shaman chino se va arrepentir de haberme conocido y de haber matado a un shaman inocente

La caminata continúo sin que nadie dijera nada hasta que llegaron con Hao…

" Muy buenas tarde señor Hao"- dijo el chico dándole al shaman de fuego una sonrisa que lo hacia sonrojar cada vez que la miraba en aquel rostro tan hermoso…

"Como estas Lyserg ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento?"

" Muy bien según el señor Mahado dice que dentro de poco podré participar a algún combate…"

" Me alegro escuchar eso, ahora ve con Lackys debo hablar con Asil por un momento…"

" Si señor"- el chico salio apresurado donde Hao le indico mientras el se quedaba conversando con Asil…

" ¿Asil que tal vas?"- refiriéndose a que el chico tenia la encomienda de llenarle la cabeza al ingles de recuerdos falsos…

" Señor Hao su misión se esta cumpliendo tal y como usted lo dijo…"

" Eso me alegra"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al ingles…

" Lyserg es muy ingenuo, dentro de poco estará a su total servicio confié en mi"…- dijo el chico muy seguro de sus palabras

" Bien sigue con lo planeado…"

" Así será señor"- dijo el chico haciendo una ultima reverencia y dirigiéndose con Lyserg y lo demás…

" Pronto Lyserg estará a mi total disposición"…-dijo con una sonrisa… luego se dirigió con los chicos para disfrutar su cena… la cena paso tranquila como noches anteriores a diferencia que Asil ya estaba poniendo en practica lo que Hao le había encomendado y ya había terminado de hacer algunos recuerdos falsos y se los entrego a su amo.

" Señor Hao he terminado"- dijo el chico enseñándole a Hao una gran calidad de esferas de cristal en donde al acercarse noto que las esferas tenían imágenes y eran de Lyserg, eso hizo sonreír al shaman…

" Bien Asil, pero dime de que trata este" dijo sosteniendo la esfera.

"Esa es cuando conoció a mi hermana con el pequeño cambio que también estoy yo en ese recuerdo"

"Ya veo, y este otro"

"En ese Marco lo ataca con su látigo donde cae al rió y usted lo salva"

"Ya veo, y este otro"

Y así cada esfera le fue explicada detalladamente al shaman de fuego y en cada recuerdo se le formaba una sonrisa, las esferas habían sido manipuladas y sus recuerdos verdaderos jamás serian recobrados ya que cuando aquellas esferas de cristal le fueran introducidas el jamás recordaría nada de su antiguos pasado y al contrario el ingles estaría a su total disposición cuando el lo quisiera…

Hao llego a la habitación de Lyserg quien estaba profundamente dormido dando paso aquí el plan del shaman diera inicio, se acerco a el y sostuvo entre sus manos una de las tantas esferas que traía consigo y se le formo una sonrisa la saber que aquello recuerdos había sido manipulado y su negro pasado jamás seria recobrado…

."Bien Lyserg prepárate para recuperar algunos recuerdos"- dijo el shaman cuando introdujo mágicamente una de las esferas de cristal ala mente del ingles quien al sentir el contacto con uno de los recuerdos se incomodo y parecía querer despertar pero no fue así y seguía profundamente dormido, eso le dio mas tiempo a Hao para seguir con sus planes…- bien ese fue el ultimo recuerdo- dijo el shaman ya cansado estar utilizando sus poderes espirituales mas de lo que debía- ahora será, mejor que me vaya a descansar- con eso le da un beso al shaman ingles en sus labios y el solo sonrió al sentir el contacto- no sabes como te amo Lyserg- le dijo muy suavemente marchándose de la habitación…

Los planes de Hao parecían estar funcionado el ingles estaba teniendo una sueño con uno de sus recuerdos, pero para su desgracia había sido el peor de ellos… en el sueño de Lyserg se podía ver a Marco sosteniendo un látigo mientras llenaba de insultos al ingles…

" **_No sirves para nada, eres un shaman débil jamás debiste de haberte unido a nosotros"…- decía mientras descargaba toda su furia en el cuerpo del ingles, haciendo que el chico suplicara por algo de compasión…_**

" **_Señor Marco… Haaaa"- dijo sosteniéndose el hombro que había sido golpeado por el látigo- le prometo entrenar mas duro- dijo el chico derramando lagrimas que caían por su mejillas, en grandes cantidades hasta mojar su traje blanco de los soldados x el cual ahora por la crueldad de Marco se había teñido de rojo.._**

" **_Me tienen harto tus promesas Lyserg"- dijo Marco queriéndole pegar nuevamente al chico, quien logro apartarse pero para su mala suerte se encontraba en un pequeño risco, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en un rió que estaba abajo del lugar, luego todo se oscureció_.**

Y despertó, agitado asustado.

El sueño lo había perturbado, a pesar que era un recuerdo falso que había sido manipulado por Asil, para el chico fue muy real como si en verdad hubiera sucedido toda aquella escalofriante escena… los gritos asustados de Lyserg se escucharon hasta la habitación de Hao, la cual estaba muy cerca de la suya y se levanta de la cama preocupado, por el ingles pensado que todos aquellos recuerdos no hubieran funcionado o que hubieran confundido a un mas al ingles, entro a la habitación del chico quien al verlo le estiro los brazos para abrasarlo y recibir algo de consuelo después de su horrible sueño, Hao se acerco a el y lo abrazo…

"¿dime pequeño que paso? Dijo abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos verdes para tranquilizarlo.

" Tuve una pesadilla señor Hao"- decía el chico mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Hao, quien al sentir al ingles tan cerca se sonrojaba y sonreía al ver al chico que tanto amaba comportarse como un niño pequeño y buscar refugió en sus brazos era increíble…

" Tranquilo Lyserg"- le decía mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos verdes y el ingles con esas muestras de afecto poco a poco se iba tranquilizando- "yo siempre voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites…"

" Muchas gracias señor Hao"- dejo el ingles a un sollozando al recordar aquel sueño…

"Tranquilízate ¿Si?"- dijo mirando a los ojos a Lyserg, y le limpio las lagrimas…- "bien así te ves mas lindo- el ingles se sonrojo- "¿ahora cuéntame que paso…?"- pregunto con notoria preocupación…

" Lo que paso fue…"- dijo el ingles en tono triste mientras miraba a Hao y tomaba aire para proseguir… pasado un inste Lyserg le cuenta su sueño y el shaman de fuego se le formo una sonrisa siempre reflejando tristeza en su mirada pero alegría de que sus planes estuvieran funcionado.

."Pequeño eso no fue un sueño si no un de tus recuerdos tranquilo ahora duerme mañana será un gran día para ti necesitas descansar"

" Gracias señor Hao"- el ingles abrasa nuevamente al shaman de fuego quien se alegro ante las muestras de afecto de parte del ingles…

" Bien ahora me voy descansa"- Lyserg lo detiene…

" no me deje solo…Amo Hao puede dormir conmigo, tengo miedo de estar solo por favor" puso una carita que Hao no pudo rehusar, dedicándole una sonrisa Hao asintió.

"De acuerdo Lyserg dormiré un rato contigo, ahora hazme campo para dormir a tu lado"

"De acuerdo amo" y ambos pasaron la noche juntos. Mas tarde esa noche Hao despertó ya que sentía algo que lo apretaba y al despertar Hao se da cuenta que Lyserg lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un oso de peluche esto hizo feliz a Hao mas no sus pobres costillas así que sin deportarlo se separo un poco de el, ahora Hao lo abrazaba.

Por fin el sueño de Hao de tener a lado al su ingles estaba volviéndose realidad, y no necesitaba presionar, amenazar ni intimidar al chico ya que el ingles actuaba por su propia voluntad que para suerte de Hao era una voluntad que lo incluía el y nadie mas…

Días mas tarde, de que llenaran la cabeza de Lyserg con recuerdos falsos en los cuales casi no podía dormir, al menos que durmiera con Hao según el dormía tranquilo si esos malos sueños cosa que hacia feliz a Hao.

"Asil, dime realmente ese chino asesino es malo"

"Mucho no tiene piedad robo el espíritu acompañante de mi padre, debo salvarlo para que así el alma de mi padre descanse en paz solo liberando el espíritu mi padre descansara en paz"

"Entiendo entonces no importa que mate al chino"- dijo con odio reflejado en sus ojos

"Si Lyserg yo lo matare pero primero lo humillaremos, destrozaremos su exceso de confianza lo destrozaremos su moral que suplique que lo mate y así lo haré, hahahahahaha"

"De acuerdo Asil es tu venganza _ aunque pienso que es una forma muy drástica para resolver el problema, pero algo me dice que yo pase por lo mismo y no descansare hasta ver muerto el asesino de mi padre aunque la muerte de mi madre no mi importa solo mi padre _" pensaba Lyserg.

"Bueno vamos a entrenar Lyserg, luego vamos a comer"

"De acuerdo, estoy listo para entrenar"

Y ambos chicos van al bosque a entrenar.

Una noche Lyserg se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de su "amo" quien se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón junto a la chimenea el chico tenia su cabeza (con los ojos cerrados) sobre su regazo y Hao acariciaba sus cabellos verdes le iba decir su misión.

"Dentro de unos días te enfrentaras a Yoh y sus amigos, ya sabes que hacer mi querido Lyserg"

"Si amo Hao, y es derrotarlos sin lastimar a Yoh, ya que desea que se vuelva fuerte"

"Así es, pero puedes incluso lastimarlo un poco, sus amigos no importan puedes acabar con ellos si quieres en especial chino"

"Así lo haré, ya que ese chino hizo sufrir a mis hermanos merece que lo haga sufrir y ya sabe amo que sus deseos son ordenes para mi"

"Lo se mi querido Lyserg recuerda que yo te amo…"

" lo se bien amo"- dijo el chico mientras ponía en su rostro una sonrisa…

"¿tu me amas?"

"Si amo, con todo mi corazón y mi alma" dijo Lyserg mirando a Hao a los ojos.

"Lo se _ espero que nunca recupere la memoria me gusta tenerlo así, que me siga, que me obedezca y que ame_ " pensaba Hao. "sabes olvide decirte algo debes tener cuidado ellos trataran de engañarte diciendo que eres su amigo y otro tajo de mentiras, tu ya sabes que hacer" le pregunto al chico que lo mirada tiernamente.

"No hacerle caso amo, yo solo confió en usted y sabe bien que sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Ya lo sabe bien amo"

"Así es, mi querido Lyserg ahora vayamos a mi cuarto a divertirnos un rato que dices" dijo tomándolo de la mano

"Si amo Hao"

"Te amo mi pequeño Lyserg"

"Yo también lo amo señor Hao con todo mi corazón y mi alma incluso daría mi vida por usted"

Hao llevaba a Lyserg a su cuarto, el peliverde no pregunto el porque solo se dejo llevar un poco desconcertado por su "señor Hao".

"Lyserg- dijo Hao, provocando que el oyente volteara a verlo

"¿si amo Hao?- pregunto intrigado, sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada del castaño, se veía diferente; lo puso nervioso, pero no se movió, mucho menos cuando vio acercarse a Hao

Tuvo un presentimiento de lo que pasaría, pero un sentimiento en su interior lo inmovilizo, sintió los labios de Hao sobre los suyos, el beso era diferente a los anteriores, su boca se abrió entre asustado y deseoso, sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutarlo aun mas.

La lengua de Hao pronto recorrió cada rincón de la boca de Lyserg, el beso fue roto y Hao extrañado por no ser correspondido, llevo su mirada al rostro de Lyserg, lo vio aun con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo adornando ese dulce rostro, comprendió que estaba nervioso. Sus manos abrazaron la cintura del peliverde acercándolo cerrando aun mas la distancia, un nuevo beso comenzó. Lyserg llevo sus manos a los hombros de Hao, y dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran.

Hao se deshizo de la camisa de Lyserg, un leve gemido broto de la boca de Lyserg al sentir las calidas manos de Hao en su espalda desnuda. El beso no se rompió cuando Hao llevo suavemente a Lyserg a recostarse en la cama.

Dejo acostado a Lyserg, mientras se sentaba en su cadera Hao le sonrió mientras recibía una tierna sonrisa como respuesta. Se quito su capa y se inclino para continuar con un nuevo beso, Lyserg ya no se mantenía quieto, sus manos recorrían cada rincón de la espalda de Hao, mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de cabello.

Hao abandono la boca de Lyserg y recorrió con lentitud su blanco cuello, Lyserg mantenía los ojos cerrados desde que sintió esas nuevas sensaciones tan difíciles de controlar. Las manos del castaño, acariciaban el pecho, su suave piel le fascinaba, lo hacia con suavidad, una mano llego hasta la pretina del pantalón, lo desabrocho, Lyserg tembló levemente al ser despojado de esa prenda junto con su ropa interior.

Una vez liberado de ese estorbo, decidió deshacerse de su ropa, se desabrocho los cinturones; y mientras su boca recorría el pecho de Lyserg; tomo una de las manos del peliverde y la llevo a la orilla de su pantalón, y usando la mano del ojiverde fue sacándose su ropa lentamente, siendo acariciado en ese movimiento por la pequeña mano.

Lyserg pudo tocar el muslo del castaño, le fascino. Hao se separo levemente para poder quedar desnudo. Durante ese movimiento su boca había bajado también, llegando al vientre del peliverde. Lentamente recorrió la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a su parte mas sensible

Un gemido salio de la boca del ojiverde al sentir una lengua recorrer su miembro, su cuerpo se agitaba suavemente, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos entre abiertos eran una hermosa imagen para Hao. Le gustaba verlo así y quería ver mas; tomo todo el miembro de Lyserg y lo introdujo en su boca, lo masturbo suavemente. Lyserg sintió gran cantidad de descargas recorrer su cuerpo, los gemidos aumentaba.

Hao se detuvo y Lyserg emitió un gemido de frustración, el castaño regreso al pecho del peliverde, y lamió uno de sus pezones, mientras llevaba unos dedos en la boca de Lyserg, quien los recibió y los lamió con vehemencia.

El ojinegro dejo de torturar el pezón de Lyserg dejándolo duro, y fue en búsqueda del otro, Lyserg pudo gemir libremente cuando Hao saco sus dedos. Pero su espalda se arqueo al sentir unos invasores en su entrada. Su ceño se frunció, Hao lo noto.

"tranquilízate- le dijo con voz suave, y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Lyserg se tranquilizo un poco, pues aun se sentía inquieto con todo lo que pasaba. Hao metió otro dedo en la entrada de Lyserg, quien se arqueo nuevamente, sintió dolor al tener esos invasores, pero el placer era mayor.

Hao abrió las piernas de Lyserg y se coloco en medio, mientras retiraba sus dedos invasores; le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a Lyserg, quien se sentía algo inseguro, pero sabia que ya había llegado hasta ahí y no podía detenerse.

El castaño coloco una almohada bajo las caderas de Lyserg y llevo sus piernas a sus hombros. Beso nuevamente en la boca a Lyserg, para despues empezar a introducir su miembro; Varios gemidos de dolor salieron de la boca del ojiverde. Hao termino de entrar y espero a que Lyserg se acostumbrara, cuando vio su gesto suavizarse comenzó a moverse. Lyserg pasó del dolor al placer en cada embestida. Ambos gemían, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, le daba al otro una vista excitante.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron, el orgasmo llego acompañado de múltiples descargas. Se vinieron al mismo tiempo, jadeantes, se miraron complacidos. Hao se doblo sobre si mismo y beso a Lyserg, para despues salir lentamente de él. Se recostó a su lado viéndolo tiernamente, Lyserg aun mostraba ese hermoso sonrojo que tanto le agrada a Hao.

Hao extendió su brazo y rodeo con el la cintura de Lyserg, juntándolo mas a su cuerpo, Lyserg se acostó sobre su costado y cerro sus ojos con cansancio.

"buenas noches Lyserg- lo beso en una mejilla y recargo su cabeza en la almohada, dejando que el sueño también llegara.

"buenas noches señor Hao" es lo único que dijo Lyserg antes de caer rendido

Esa fue la mejor noche para Hao saber que el ingles pertenecía en cuerpo y alma era especial y mas ahora que el chico estaba a su total disposición para el momentos que el lo quisiera era increíble, además la lucha de Lyserg con sus amigos estaba muy cerca la cual comprobaría si el chico le era fiel o no pero según miraba Hao al ver dormir al ingles junto a el sabia que el resultado seria a su conveniencia y que esos chicos se arrepentirían de volver a ver, en especial un shaman orgulloso que hizo cosas muy graves un el pasado lamentaría de haberlas hecho, y seria derrotado por el que alguna vez llamo amigo.

**AUTORAS:**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**

**HOLLYMOTTO**

**EL LEMON FUE HECHO POR MI AMIGA **

**VEDA**

**PROXIMO CAP. LYSERG ATACA**


	9. LYSERG ATACA

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 9**

"**LYSERG ATACA"**

Los planes de Hao marcaban una cosa que Lyserg derrotara a su viejos amigo y el sin saber nada un de su pasado no le quedaría otra opción que obedecer y cumplir con los mandatos del Shaman de fuego. Los días transcurrieron de forma regular cuando un día, sin que nadie se los esperara sucediera un encuentro que marcaría la existencia de todos quienes lo vivieron... fue el primer encuentro entre Lyserg e Yoh y sus amigos.

LT-."Yoh aun no puedo creer que tu padre nos contó"

HH-."Yo no le creí eso sobre que Hao merecía morir era un bebe dime que clase de demente mataría a un bebe indefenso, y mas cuando lleva su propia sangre"

Yh-."Lo se quizás mi padre actuó de forma incorrecta pero según el debía hacerlo aunque pero yo hubiera preferido crecer con mi hermano, tal vez estando a mi lado los padres de Lyserg no hubieran muerto, quizás la mayoría de las tragedias no hubieran pasado si mi padre hubiera querido a Hao"- dijo en tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada

LT: Si quizás tengas razón Yoh, pero ahora las cosas son tal como son y no podemos regresar al pasado…

HH: Lo mejor será enfrentar el presente por doloroso y difícil que sea…

YH: Si pero a un sabiéndolo extraño mucho a Lyserg…

R: O mi querido Lyserg- dijo el joven cerrando sus ojos y de ellos salieron lagrimas

HH: Ya sabes que con llorar no arreglaras las cosas que ya ocurrieron Ryuu

R: Lyserg, Lyserg

YH: Por más que reneguemos de la suerte eso no nos traerá a Lyserg de vuelta

LT-." Lo se" cuando de pronto el chico ve una sombra que se asomaba en una gran roca "que es eso"- pregunto el chico viendo a la rosca y observando que se trataba de una persona

YH: ¿Quién será?- pregunto mirando también a la roca

HH-."Se me hace familiar pero no se quien sea"

Yh-."Es verdad, creo que es… es, es Lyserg" grito emocionado al ver a su amigo con vida el resto también lo vieron y no creían que fuera el

Todos: ¿Lyserg?- dijeron los chicos mirando al chico que estaba en la roca... todos los chicos estaban emocionados de verlos en verdad era el su amigo no había muerto como aquel malvado hombre llamado Marco le dijo era algo increíble todos salieron a su encontré esperando de parte del chico una mientras de afecto por no verlo durante tanto tiempo pero recibieron algo totalmente diferente…

L: Ahora ustedes pagaran- dijo el chico poniendo una mueca de enfado- Vamos Morphi- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía atacar a sus amigo junto con el hada

Yh-."Lyserg ¿que sucede? ¿Porque nos atacas, no nos reconoces? somos tus amigos" le grito.

L-."No me engañaran, mi amo Hao me advirtió de sus mentiras no les creo" haaa- grito mientras los atacaba nuevamente.

Yh-."Lyserg, somos tus amigos Hao te ha engañado"

LT-."Hao, ¿has estado con Hao, Lyserg? Yoh tiene razón Hao es el enemigo el mato a tus padres"

L-."No te creo, mi amo dijo que me mentirían para ponerme en su contra y yo confió plenamente en mi amo y señor Hao, ustedes son unos viles mentirosos el amo Hao es la persona que mas quiero en esta vida daría mi vida por el pero- viendo al chico- en especial Asil me dijo que no te hiciera caso a ti que podría incluso humillarte y así lo haré maldito chino, tu no mereces ser un shaman, ni siquiera deberías estar en este torneo maldito asesino" le grito.

HH-."No mentimos decimos la verdad, por favor reacciona Lyserg, recuérdanos"

L-."No me engañaran, yo odio todo lo que odia mi amo Hao, y si ustedes son el enemigo del amo también son mis enemigos, así que los acabare, ya que son las ordenes de mi señor, y así lo haré" les dijo con ira en sus ojos.

YH: Lyserg Hao te a mentido has un esfuerzo por recordar todos nosotros somos tus amigos…

L: Es no es verdad, yo jamás me relacionaría con un maldito asesino como tu chico desgraciado- Len se quedo sorprendido ante las acusaciones

HH: ¿Qué quieres decir?

L: Este tipo no merecer ser un shaman debería estar muerto en lugar de que el matara apersonas inocentes- dijo enojado mirando a Len

Yh-."Lyserg que quieres decir que Len no merece ser un shaman y porque lo llamas asesino"

L-."Eso tendrás que preguntarle a el si es que sobreviven"-dijo con furia en sus ojos

En eso empieza atacarlos nuevamente, los chicos no sabían que hacer no podía atacar a su amigo.

HH-."Rayos no nos da tiempo de defendernos"

LT-."Pero porque me ataca mas a mi, que hice"

L-."imbecil no me digas que olvidaste lo que hiciste, en el pueblo apache hace 7 años atrás, bueno te lo diré tu maldito asesino mataste a un apache le quitaste su espíritu acompañante, su alma lo asesinaste a pesar de suplicar por su vida, a ti no te importado y dejaste huérfanos a dos indefensos niños, tu miserable ser, ellos sufrieron mucho, te vieron matarlo a sangre fría y tu solo sonreíste ante esa muerte, eso jamás te lo perdonare, ni ellos que desean tu muerte, pero antes de eso te desean ver humillado, destrozado, avergonzado pero tranquilo yo no te matare eso se lo dejare a mi hermano"

HH-."¿Hermano? pero no tienes hermanos"

L-."Es verdad, pero Asil el chico que esta basura dejo huérfano a el y su hermana son mis hermanos crecí con ellos, el me lo contó todo, ahora los acabare

Yh-."Lyserg no estoy seguro que te mintieron, Len no es un asesino"

En eso Len recuerda haber matado a un apache que le suplico por su vida diciendo que tenia familia mas no le creyó y lo mato encerrando su alma en su jarrón al igual que su espíritu acompañante hasta que salio un niño que lo insulto diciendo que se vengaría y en eso desaparece dejándolo algo confundido pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese entonces ya que deseaba atrapar mas espíritus para volverse fuerte.

LT-."Espera Yoh Lyserg dice la verdad, pero eso fue antes de conocerte"- dijo en tono triste…

HH: ¿Qué dices?

LT: Yo tengo en negro pasado que creí haber olvidado…

Yh-."Len si salimos de esto, quiero que me cuentes todo"

L-."Ja, eso jamás sucederá ya que ustedes no sobrevivirán" y los ataca de nuevo pero esta ves Yoh si se defendió pero perdió el equilibrio y tenia el péndulo de Lyserg apuntando a su garganta.

L-."Es tu fin Yoh Asakura, pero no te matare eso se lo dejare a mi amo, solo matare a tu otro amigo" en eso se acerca Horo-Horo…

HH: Lyserg somos amigos no lo recuerdas has un esfuerzo…

Pedía el pobre ainu con el péndulo de cristal en su garganta y la mirada de Lyserg llena de odio que tenia en aquel momento refregada en sus ojos…

YH: Lyserg por favor recuerda…

Al decir aquello un recuerdo pareció en su mente…

_**Flasback**_

Había sido una batalla muy difícil, los hombres de Hao parecían que ganarían pero al final un pequeño ingles salvo la situación y pudieron derrotarlos pero al hacer aquel acto el salio mas afectado que el resto…

YH: O vaya esta muy mal…

Dijo el chico de audífonos color naranja mientras tocaba la frente de Lyserg…

HH: Tiene mucha fiebre si continua así el podría…

LT: No digas estupideces Horo-Horo

L: Yo, soy…muy débil por eso me pasa esto…

Dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos que tenia una mirada llena de preocupación…

YH: No digas eso Lyserg tu eres muy fuerte gracias a ti estamos vivos…

HH: Y ahora nos toca a nosotros cuidarte para agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros…

Le dijo el ainu dedicándole una sonrisa… el tiempo paso y gracias a los cuidados de sus amigos aquel chicos que parecía empeorar se recupero y listo nuevamente para seguir con su marcha alado de los que lo había cuidado…

_**End Flasback**_

Ese era un de los recuerdos que mas apreciaba Lyserg en el tiempo que a un los recordaba los chicos hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para lograr su total recuperación sufrieron muco, su enfermedad y gracias a sus desvelos y cuidado el se recupero y salio de su crisis…

Lo ojos de Lyserg se llenaron de lagrimas al traer ese recuerdo a su mente, todo era confusión de pronto aquel recuerdo había parecido en sus pensamientos y al igual que muchos otros también se había desvanecido… el péndulo dejo su objetivo y lo recogió y salio corriendo a toda prisa lejos de los chicos…lo iba a tacar, no pudo hacerlo ya hora lamentaba aquel acontecimiento…

HH: Lyserg espera…

Por alguna extraña razón Lyserg salió corriendo de ahí abandonando Yoh y a sus amigos no pudo matarlos, aun cuando los había vencido, podía acabar con ellos, pero no pudo sintió miedo y confusión al ver aquel recuerdo aparecer en sus mente tan rápido y luego desvanecerse con el viento.

YH: Lyserg no te vayas…

R: Lindo Lyserg no nos dejes- rogaba el joven mientras miraba desvanecerse en el horizonte la figura de Lyserg…

L: Que rayos me paso no pude, no pude matarlo ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

En eso va con Hao. Dejando confundidos a Yoh y sus amigos.

LT-."Que le habrá pasado a Lyserg, se habrá vuelto loco"

Yh-."No tengo idea Len, no sabemos que le hizo Hao para que Lyserg se volviera en nuestra contra"

HH-." Ya se que tal si Hao no hizo nada, cuando cayo al rió fue encontrado por Hao y Lyserg perdió la memoria y Hao le contó que éramos los malos y el bueno y Lyserg le creyó….." Dijo el ainu haciendo poses graciosas…-además que tal si el…en eso lo interrumpe Len.

LT-." Horo-Horo que mosco te pico eso no puede ser posible no creo esas tonterías yo digo que Hao le lavo el cerebro"

HH: Ja tu y tus lavados cerebrales... ¿Por que mi opción no puede ser la correcta haber dime?

LT: ¿Umm? Déjame pensar por que es una idiotez igual a ti…

HH: Oye…

YH: Chicos ya cálmense, lo sabremos luego lo mejor por el momento será, buscar a Fausto el nos dirá que le paso…

HH: ¿Cómo hará eso Yoh es un adivino o algo así?

LT: No tonote s un doctor…o vaya que estupido eres no puedo creer que me relaciones con esta clase de gente…

HH: ¿Que fue lo que dijiste chinito de pacotilla?

YH: Ya cálmense chicos, si Fausto nos ayuda ha saber que le pasa a Lyserg pero primero hay que capturar a Lyserg para que Fausto lo examine…

HH: No creo que sea nada fácil ya vieron como anda de agresivo con nosotros…

LT: No ainu no nos habíamos dado cuenta…

HH: Ja, ja que gracioso chinito además tu nos debes una explicación por lo que dijo Lyserg…

YH: Si es cierto, Len cuando lleguemos al hospital nos contaras el porque Lyserg te dijo esas palabras"

LT-."De acuerdo Yoh, llegando al hospital les contare todo"

R: Bien ahora que todos esta arreglado en marcha…

TODOS: Si…

En eso el grupo de Yoh va al pueblo más cercano al hospital y a localizar a Fausto.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Hao, Lyserg se disculpaba con su "amo"

L-."Discúlpeme amo Hao no pude matarlos de pronto todos los pensamientos se mezclaron en mi mente y luego todo se hizo confuso, merezco ser castigado" le dijo a Hao arrodillado y derramo unas lagrimas por su fracaso, le había fallado a Hao.

H-."No es tu culpa Lyserg, ese Yoh es muy listo recuerda que es mi hermano y es normal que te confundieras, pero recuerda no olvides que el es el enemigo, pero tranquilo no te castigare muchos de los que han fracasado nunca regresan, o se unen a Yoh pero tu regresaste y me alegra mucho, pero hay que vencerlo, al igual que los Soldados X para así lograr nuestro objetivo" le dijo acercándose al chico de ojos verdes y levantando su rostro. "ya sabes cual es verdad mi querido Lyserg" le pregunto.

L-."Formar un mundo perfecto, libre de toda la suciedad humana que esta destruyendo este planeta, que solo sobrevivan los mas fuertes, aquellos que se le unan y defiendan el planeta" dijo colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico de cabellos castaños.

H-."Así es mi querido Lyserg así es me alegra que lo recuerdes y si no lo olvidas nunca nuestras objetivos serán cumplidos"

L: Si señor jamás los olvidare…

H: Me alegra- en eso le levanta el rostro y lo besa siendo correspondido por el chico de cabellos verdes. "ven vamos a dentro Lyserg; en otra ocasión te enfrentaras a Yoh y sus amigos".

L-."De acuerdo amo, y esta ves no fallare acabare con Yoh y sus amigos lo prometo"- dijo en tono serio como si aquella promesa jamás seria rota

H-."Eso espero" en eso lo toma de la mano y lo lleva dentro de una habitación. "ven vamos a descansar y mas tarde a comer algo"

L-."Si amo"

Mientras desde las sombras Asil los miraba.

A-."Bien hecho Lyserg ya te enfrentaste a ese chino asesino, le has plantado la semilla de remordimiento, cuando lo atacaste no te diste cuenta que tu hada roció al chico de un polvo que lo hará sentir responsable se enfrente conmigo no podrá hacerlo, vera el reflejo de aquella persona que asesino y cuando no se defienda yo lo matare liberando el alma de mi padre y de su espíritu acompañante, hahahahaha" en eso se retira descansar.

Era cierto muy lejos de la guarida de Hao y los demás, un chico estaba teniendo las peores pesadillas recordando a cada instante aquel incidente que según el ya había superado pero ahora cuando aquello recuerdos regresaban a su mente atormentarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable…

LT: TE MATARE…

Dijo el chico en medio de su sueño y sus amigos que estaban junto a el despertaron asustados y preocupados por los gritos de Len…

YH: Len despierta, despierta

LT: TE MATARE…- le dijo Len a Yoh sosteniéndolo de los hombros y con la mirada llena de odio, pero a la vez teniendo impresa en ella sufrimiento

YH: Calmate solo fue un mal sueño…

LT: O rayos…-dijo el chico sosteniéndose la cabeza- creo que jamás volveré a dormir…

HH: ¿Que estupideces estas diciendo Len?

LT: No volveré hacerlo, los recuerdos me van a volver loco…

HH: Reacciona- le dijo el ainu mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara…- mira no digas estupideces es cierto quizás aquel recuerdo lo mantuviste olvidado por mucho tiempo y ahora viene a atormentarte pero a un así, no te comportes como un cobarde…

YH: Horo-Horo tienen razón, Len es cierto aquel recuerdo te esta atormentando pero tienes que superarlo por mas que te atormentes no resolverás nada…

R: Don Yoh dice la verdad Len debes ser fuerte y seguir luchando y ya no volver a cometer los mismos errores

LT: Cállese ustedes no saben nada de mi pasado no pueden júzgame…

YH: No te estamos juzgando solo queremos ayudarte…

LT: Si lo se lo siento, es que me duele mucho recordar mi pasado y ese recuerdo creí que lo había superado, pero ahora que ha vuelto a mis pensamientos estoy seguro que no lo hice es mas el remordimiento se ha incrementado…

YH: Quizás pero debes ser fuerte y superarlo, lo que hiciste no lo lograras nada con atormentarte, será mejor dormir y pronto logremos llegar al hospital para que nos cuentes lo que sucedió…

LT: Si esta bien

Pero las noches que trascurrieron después de aquella en la que fue el encuentro con Lyserg Len seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas hasta parecía que cada ves estaban dominando sus sueño ya que siempre parecía aparecer y llegara atormentarlo, tardarían mucho en descubrir que el estaba pasando al shaman de china solo rogaban por que aquello sueños terminaran de atormentarlo ya que también les estaba afectando ay que luego d la pesadilla ya no podía ninguno conciliar el sueño los estaba debilitando solo faltaba esperara que pronto llegaran con el doctor y que las pesadillas terminaran de afectar sus vidas de una vez por todas…


	10. ¿QUE LE PASA A LYSERG?

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 10**

"**¿QUE LE PASA A LYSERG?"**

Por fin el pueblo donde se encontraba Fausto, fue visualizado por los chicos, significando el fin de las pesadillas de Len, también necesitaban atención por aquella batalla que habían tenido con Lyserg, habían quedado muy lastimados sus heridas necesitaban ser tratadas, pero lo que mas deseaban era que atendieran a Len para que sus pesadillas por fin terminaran…

"Que les paso joven Yoh" pregunto el joven doctor al verlos tan lastimados

"Lyserg nos ataco algo malo le debió pasarle cuando cayo al rió"

"Ustedes son las segundas personas que Lyserg ataco" le dijo llevándolos con los pacientes quienes eran los Soldados X que todos estaban mal heridos a su lado estaba Mine ilesa.

"Chicos me alegra verlos" dijo acercándose a ellos

"Que ocurrió" pregunto Yoh

"Lyserg nos ataco, dijo sobre vengarse de los malos tratos, sobre que intentarlo matarlo que le era fiel a Hao y atrapo Shamash, a en eso supe que tal ves pudo a ver perdido la memoria al caer al rió y ser encontrado por Hao que lo engaño llenándolo de mentarías o algo parecido" dijo llorando por su pequeño ahijado Lyserg

."Ves Len no soy el único que opina que Lyserg perdió la memoria" Se mofo HoroHoro.

"Como sea, sigue contando" dijo Len Tao tranquilo.

"Bueno paso que….."

Los Soldados X estaban descansado después de entrenar duramente, en eso en la copa de un árbol apareció Lyserg con una mirada fría y llena de odio, nos ataco, en eso iba atacar a Iron Jane, pero Marcos se interpuso y lo lastimo gravemente y lo ataco varias veces a Marcos diciendo que jamás olvidaría los horribles castigos que les puso para después atrapar a Shamash según dijo le serviría de cena al gran espíritu de fuego, y empezó atacar a todos los soldados, derrotándolos uno a uno y usando un tarro mágico los atrapo a los ángeles diciendo que serviría de cena al gran espíritu de fuego cuando vio indefensa a Iron Jane la atrapo también alegando que a Hao le agradaría conocer a la persona que pretendía vencerlo y se la llevo yo lo iba a detener pero en eso el me dijo **"_tu fuiste la única que me trato bien así que no te metas ya que sufriría atacándote a si vete y a tiende a tus amigos antes que mueran"_ **en eso se fue llevándose a Iron Jane.

"Es lo que sucedió jamás vi a Lyserg con tanto odio en su rostro ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?"-dijo la chica poniendo las manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar aun mas…

"Calmate a nosotros también nos paso algo similar…"

En eso Yoh le contó lo sucedido.

"Si algo había escuchado sobre eso Yoh, yo a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Hao hubiera crecido contigo" dijo la chica.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo"-dijo en tono triste y bajando la mirada

" Ahora ya no se puede arreglar el pasado…"

" Si es cierto, y eso también debe aprender cierto chinito, que no supera sus traumas…"

" Oye tu sabes lo que yo sufrí, no tienes por que reclamarme nada…" le dijo Len

" Ya cállate que sabes que tengo razón…" dijo HoroHoro.

" Si quizás… será mejor que hable con mi abuelo tal vez pueda darnos alguna información extra al respecto…"

"Bien dicho don Yoh, mire en aquella esquina hay un teléfono…"

" Bien…mientras yo hablo con mi abuelo, Len tu deberías ir con Fausto para que te revise y nos diga que tienes…"

" ¿Y eso por que? si ya nos reviso cuando nos atendió las heridas…"

" Nada de peros chinito, tu iras donde Fausto y punto…"-le dijo tomándolo del brazo…

" Yo no iré a ninguna parte, suéltame tonto…" gritaba Len Tao.

"Bueno si no me dejas otra opción…Koloro…"Dijo el ainu mientras su espíritu congelaba a Len, para que ya no se resistiera…

" No seas tan agresivo con Len, Horo-Horo-"le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa…

" Solo así entiende, ahora tú ve hablar con tu abuelo, mientras llevo al chinito con Fausto…" comento HoroHoro.

" Esta bien…" dijo yo suspirando.

Mientras Yoh se comunicaba con su abuelo referente a Hao. El abuelo le dijo las historias referentes a Hao sobre que deberían estar al pendiente y sobre que le hubiera gustado conocer a su otro nieto.

" Bien ya esta… ¿Y Len?" pregunto Yoh

" Esta siento atendido por Fausto, a mire don Yoh ahí viene-dijo el joven emocionado al ver salir a Len…" comento Ryuu.

" ¿Len que tal te fue…?" pregunto Yoh al ver a su amigo

" Bien, según Fausto tenia una especie de polvo mágico, que me hacia tener esas pesadillas…" comento Len tranquilo.

" Y si no era atendido rápidamente jamás las hubiera dejado de tener, y jamás hubiéramos vuelto a dormir tranquilos…-dijo HoroHoro llorando cómicamente y mirando al cielo… "al fin tendré una noche de sueño sin que me despierten soñare con grandes bosque cubiertos nieve y comida y con hadas que jueguen con mi querida hada y comida"

" Ya no seas dramático ainu…" dijo Len algo molesto.

" Bueno Len ahora que estamos en el hospital y que al parecer las pesadillas van a desaparecer… ¿podrías decirnos las palabras que dijo Lyserg?…" pregunto Yoh seriamente.

" En realidad es muy difícil para mi, pero les contare, vamos a sentarnos a la sala de espera ahí les contare todo…"

" Si esta bien"

Al llegar al lugar señalado todos se sentaron en las sillas, y se pusieron muy atentos a lo que Len les tenía que decir…

" Bueno yo era muy joven cuando sucedió…todo comento hace 7 años atrás mi padre me ordeno acabar con su oponente que lo matara y le quitara a su espíritu, para que se volviera mas fuerte después de una dura batalla y de que perdiera el indio, el me suplico por su vida alegando que tenia hijos a quienes, si yo lo mataba los dejarías huérfanos pero yo no le creí y lo mate…

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Len había dicho pero no hicieron comentarios solo siguiera escuchando las conversación sin pensar intervenir o interrumpir al chico…

" Luego de eso salio un chico de mi edad maldiciéndome que el me mataría que se vengaría el chico se lanzo contra mi para golpearme, y me dio en la mejilla… me sorprendió mucho su actitud, ya que jamás nadie había logrado ni tan siquiera tocarme, supe que el chico era muy fuerte, y que de seguro en la actualidad se ha vuelto a un mas fuerte…de lo único que recuerdo fue cuando el chico se marcho del lugar, llevando de la mano a un pequeña niña, que sin duda era su hermana la niña que menciono Lyserg…en aquel momento cuando los vi tan desamparados a ambos me vino el remordimiento, ya que en verdad las palabras del indio era ciertas, las cuales yo no creí y cuando vi la escena de dejar huérfanos a dos niños me sentí tan mal, que había decidido jamás volver a pelear. Pero mi padre no lo permitió, y me dijo, que si pensaba de esa forma solo era muestra de mi debilidad, que jamás si quería ser fuerte jamás me dejara conmover por nadie, ni por nada, que lo único que importaba era volverse mas fuerte y vencer a mis rivales…pensé que si creía en sus palabras, superaría aquel incidente, pero ahora que las mismas imagines han regresado a mi mente, me doy cuenta que no lo he superado y aquel remordimiento se ha incrementado, por eso nunca se lo quise contar a nadie ¿Entienden? Nadie me comprendería, nadie sabría lo mucho que sufrí después de quitarle la vida aquel sujeto…quizás solo me juzgarían y me reprocharían lo que hice, sin saber lo mucho que me duele recordar aquel incidente…

"Si lo que hiciste estuvo mal…pero ahora, como dices el pasado ya no se puede arreglar es el presente el que debes intentar cambiar… le dijo Yoh

" Si y yo se como hacer eso…" estaba muy deprimido el Len Tao

" ¿Cómo lo harás Len?" le pregunto el peliazul.

" Pronto lo sabrás-pensando-**_dejare que ese chico me derrote y me haga pagar por lo que le hice a su padre…"_**pensaba el Tao.

Mientras que alguno se lamentaban por su pasado, otro se lamentaban por lo que les traería el futuro… Lyserg lleva a Iron Jane a la guarida de Hao.

" Lyserg, por favor suéltame" le decía la niña en tono suplicante

" jamás te soltare niña eso lo decidirá el amo Hao"

"Lyserg acaso no me recuerdas…perdiste la memoria acaso" dijo por que cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que actuaba diferente.

"Así es la perdí pero el amo Hao me encontró antes que ustedes me pusieran en su contra el amo Hao me esta ayudando a recordar mi vida pasada" Iron Jane no dijo nada, Lyserg la encerró en una habitación para hablar con su "amo" cuando el ingles vio Hao va a su encuentro.

."Lyserg me enterré que peleaste con los Soldados X" le pregunto algo nervioso con el temor que le hayan dicho algo.

"Así es amo Hao pero le gane resultaron ser unos debiluchos y tenia razón son unos diminutos así también le he traído un par de obsequios"

."¿Un par de obsequios? _que tramara mi querido ingles_ de que se trata mi querido Lyserg"

"Le traído los espíritus de los Soldados X. al espíritu acompañante de la doncella de hierro Shamash y a la propia Iron Jane" dijo Lyserg sonriéndole a su amo

Hao no podía creer lo escuchaba, esto tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos y en efecto Lyserg le enseño a Shamash y lo llevo donde estaba Iron Jane.

"Supongo que tu eres la elegida" Le pregunto, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

"Es lo que dicen aunque no estoy segura de ello"-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

"Si estas segura de ello tonta entonces te matare" en eso Lyserg sin saber el motivo lo detiene.

"Amo no es mejor que nos explique de porque no cree que es capaz de derrotarlo"

"De acuerdo que cuente"

"Mi padre me dijo que yo era la elegida que según las estrellas la persona capaz de vencer a Hao nacería en el mismo mes que el a los pocos días después de su nacimiento, yo nací casi a la semana mi padre creyó que yo era esa persona, pero no tomo en cuenta en Yoh tu gemelo que nació contigo ni con el hecho de que alguien mas nació a los 5 días después tu nacimiento solo que nació al año" dijo seriamente observando a Lyserg como que Hao entendió algo dijo.

."Lyserg porque no le traes ropa y algo de comer a esta niña creo que nos servirá mas como sirvienta"-le dijo con una sonrisa al chico ingles

"Lo que diga amo Hao" en cuanto Lyserg salio.

"Bien explícate niña"

"Digo que Lyserg puede ser la persona que te derrote, pero no estoy segura"

Hao quedo impresionado el no quería creer eso, mas bien no lo creía

"No te creo, no creo que Lyserg me derrote ni tu lo harás niña"

"Lo de Lyserg no estoy segura, sobre mi yo no puedo vencerte si no pude derrotar a Lyserg menos a ti y así que solo queda Yoh"

" Mi otra mitad por favor niña el es parte de mi ¿que no entiendes?" dijo Hao molesto.

" Quizás pero las opciones son pocas Hao es tu hermano el que te derrotara o Lyserg…" dijo Iron Jane.

" Ja, no me hagas reír…mejor dime niña, que te hizo pensar que tu me derrotarías"

"Mi padre me entreno para esto yo crecía sin recibir amor, cariño ni comprensión me hizo una persona fría cuando murió le dijo a Marco que se encargara de mi que continuara con mi entrenamiento y así ha sido "

Hao no podía creer que esa niña haya crecido sin amor, ahora entendía sobre esos entrenamientos que le exigían mucho a su amado Lyserg al recordar las múltiples heridas que tenia su espalda y las cuales ya habían sanado por completo. En eso entra el joven ingles con algo de ropa y comida.

"Aquí esta algo de comer, algo de ropa (ropa de sirvienta) para mañana y una pijama que me presto Mary (la niña que tiene un muñeco igual a Manta)

"Escucha niña como dije no te matare serás como una huésped, pero eso signifique que tendrás comunidades deberás trabajar para ganarte la comida y el techo a partir de mañana ayudaras en las labores" en eso se retira ambos dejando ala niña encerrada en el cuarto.

"Estoy prisionera en esta casa, pero al menos es mas espaciosa que esa herramienta de tortura (la doncella de hierro o donde sea qué la tenia) al menos tengo una cama se ve incomoda pero es una cama la ultima ves que estuve en una tenia 3 años cuando mi madre aun vivía" dijo recordando.

Mientras tanto Hao hablaba con Lyserg.

"Bien hecho Lyserg ahora tenemos a esa niña y su espíritu creo que será fácil manipularla y sobre los otros se los daré a mi querido espíritu de fuego"

"Eso espero, amo Hao antes de que usted me salvara de los Soldados X yo vivía con ellos, acaso lograron convencerme de que era malo o yo era un Soldado X" pregunto Lyserg preocupado.

"Porque la pregunta Lyserg" pregunto nervioso.

"Cuando traía a Iron Jane me dijo que ella no quería separarme de mi hada que fue Marcos quien le dijo que lo hiciera, pero debía parecer que era un decisión de ella cuando le dije que no sabia de que hablaba, cuando me pidió que la soltara le dije que no y fue cuando me dijo que si perdí la memoria y le dije que si"

."Que te dijo"

"Nada, solo se quedo callada como que prefirió callar para no confundirme mas, amo cual es la verdad, acaso estuve en su contra" dijo en tono triste.

"Bueno la verdad te obligaron diciendo que eran amigos de tus padres y tu les creíste ya que querías saber mas de ellos pero será mejor que lo olvides, bueno hay que ir a cenar y mas tarde a descansar"

."Pero amo donde dormiré, la niña esa esta en mi cuarto" le dijo a su amo Hao

."Puedes dormir conmigo" dijo formando una gran sonrisa.

"Que bien así me protegerá de las pesadillas" en eso lo abraza

."Bien primero a cenar luego iremos a dormir"

Los días para Iron Jane, fueron difíciles jamás había levantado un plato y ahora tenia que limpiar toda un casa, le fe muy difícil parecer hacerlo pero cuando se acostumbro a sus actividades se le era fácil, sin contar que los hombres de Hao le tenían mucho temor ya que, en una ocasión Asil entro a la casa con los zapatos sucios la persiguió alegando que no entrara con los zapatos llenos de lodo y menos cuando acaba de limpiar. Eso le pareció muy gracioso a Lyserg ya que Asil siempre se comportaba de esa forma pero tenia que cambiar sus hábitos si quería salir vivo de una furiosa Jane, haciendo que el chico siempre se quejaba de ella. Cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo y lo obligo a limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado, regaño a Opacho por comer entre comidas, incluso obligo a Lyserg a limpiar los trastes sucios según ella perdió en el juego de cartas y tenia que hacerlo por toda una semana, incluso le dijo a Hao que sin iba a hacer nada prendiera el fuego en una fogata ya que uno de sus hombres destruyo la estufa al no poder encenderla.

A Hao no le importo mucho pero podía ver que sus hombres le tenían mas miedo a esa chica que a el, pero no le importo ya que sus hombres lo obedecían en todo con tal de evitar los deberes que Iron Jane les imponía y ella solo los llamaba cobardes.

Una noche Lyserg y Asil hablaban.

"Asil al parecer estas enamorado de Jane (ya no le decían Iron ya que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así)

"No es así, solo que ella dice que me quite lo zapatos antes de entrar, no subas lo codos, no coman entre comida, has lo que te pedí, limpia aquello has esto has aquello OH rayos solo vive para regañarme nada de lo que hago le agrada, todo le parece incorrecto…de lo único que me quita este humor es la comida que prepara me gusta el_ tempayaqui_, el omelet me pregunto que hará hoy" dijo pensando en la comida.

"Si te gusta admítelo te gusta Jane"

"Esa niña arrogante de larga cabellera y ojos cafés, no te equivocas no me gusta" en eso se escucha un voz.

"A cenar todos"

"Que hay de cenar Jane"-dijo entusiasmado mirando a la chica

"Lo que le gusta Asil" en eso Asil sale corriendo para cenar.

."Se nota que se gustan esos dos" dijo Lyserg recordando una conversación casi igual con Jane sobre si le gustaba Asil

_**Flasback**_

" O vaya que ese niño no aparece…"Dijo la chica limpiando el desastre que había hecho Asil por todo el piso que hace unas horas atrás había limpiando…

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar Jane…"

" Si gracias Lyserg…"

" Ya debes estar cansada de haber limpiado y ahora volver hacerlo…"

Le dijo el chico mientras se agachaba tomaba un trapo y comenzaba a tallar el pido…

" No el que me saca las canas verdes es ese desconsiderado de Asil, siempre le digo nada de entrara a la casa con los zapatos llenos de lodo y el jamás aprende…_la próxima no s eme escapa y cuando lo atrape lo obligare a limpiar todo este desorden_ los codos siempre los pone en la mesa, habla cuando a un tiene la comida en la boca o dios ¿quien le enseño modales a ese niño?...-decía la chica enojado mientras seguía limpiando junto con Lyserg…

" Vaya veo que te agrada mucho Asil-le dijo el ingles con aún sonrisa…

": ¿Qué gustarme ese mocoso desconsiderado? Jamás- le dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo…

" Creo que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien…" pensaba Lyserg.

**_End Flasback_**

Ese era un recuerdo que Lyserg tenia de cierta platica que había tenido con Jane, la misma que había tenido con Asil hace unos minutos atrás…

" Lyserg te dejare sin cena por tu retraso…"- le dijo el chico mirando de forma graciosa al ingles…

" Oye eso no es justo Asil esperame" en eso lo persigue.

Durantes las noches Asil salía a escondidas, para pasear con Jane Lyserg los veía desde la ventana del cuarto de Hao el solo sonreía…

" ¿Que miras por la ventana mi inglesito lindo? Le preguntaba.

" Nada amo, solo observo las estrellas…" le dijo sonrientemente a Hao.

" Pues esas estrellas deben estar haciendo algo divertido para que tengas esa sonrisa en tu bello rostro…"

" No al contrario amo estoy feliz por que estoy a su lado y jamás lo dejaría "

" Pues si es así regresa aquí conmigo…-le dijo con una sonrisa le shaman de fuego haciendo que el chico se sonrojara…

" Si lo que ordene amo… "y Lyserg fue a la cama junto a su amo, donde ambos empezaron a besarse y pasar una noche de pasión, como otras noches.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en el hospital los chicos encontraron a Silver…….

**CONTINUARA…….**

**AUTORAS:**

**ALEJAMOTO DITHEL**

**HOLLYMOTTO**


	11. EL ENCUENTRO…

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 11: **

"**EL ENCUENTRO…**

**UN MOMENTO PARA SER FELIZ"**

Todos sus planes estaban resultando como el shaman de fuego esperaba y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz tenia a Lyserg quien lo amaba, lo respetaba y obedecía tenia a su hada que era muy fuerte, y ahora tenia a Iron Jane como sirvienta y su espíritu Shamash que era fuerte.

" Todo esta resultando tal y como esperaba, nada puede salir mal mientras mi querido inglesito no recupere la memoria todo estará muy bien"-dijo el shaman mientras podía se sentaba en la rama de un gran árbol y se recostaba en el tronco para descansar y observar el horizonte…

Mientras que el shaman descansa, en el hospital donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban con uno de los árbitros del torneo muy conocido para Yoh y los demás…

" ¿Silver que haces aquí?"-pregunto admirado mientras se dirigía adonde estaba el indio…

" Hola Yoh, tuve un serio problema con un combate y me lastimaron el brazo…"

" Oye que estupido eres-le dijo mientras se burlaba del vendaje en el brazo del arbitro del torneo…"

" Oye cállate que como no eres tu el que tiene el brazo lastimado"-le dijo enojado

" Cierra la boca ainu que tu también te ves muy gracioso con esa venda ridícula en tu cabeza"-le dijo el shaman de china haciendo enojar al chico…

" Si claro y las vendas en las piernas están tan de moda"- le dijo el ainu haciendo una pose graciosa enojando mucho a Len…

" ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ainu?"pregunto Len

" Chicos, chico estamos hablando con Silver no discutiendo entre nosotros…" les dijo Yoh

" Mira chinito solo por que Yoh tiene razón no te contesto como se debe si no ya me las pagarías…-le dijo HoroHoro amenazando con su puño…

" Perdona a estos dos mal educados Silver-le dijo el joven con espada de madera en tono suave para que los dos pleitistas no lo escucharan…

" O dios no importa…pero cuéntame Yoh que estas haciendo en el hospital veo que han sufrido también en algún combate ¿cierto?" pregunto Silver.

" Si pero ya no importa, me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo…solo viniste por el combate ¿que tuviste el problema Silver? Pregunto Yoh

" No otra de las causas que me trajo a este pueblo fue que me entere que por este rumbo estaba mi sobrino Asil, yo soy su tío" dijo Silver.

" Que tu eres el tío de ese chico Asil, no es ese Len el que tu y el padre del chico" le pregunto el castaño a su amigo.

"Si así es Yoh"-dijo bajando la mirada para no ver a los ojos a Silver

"Tranquilo yo no te culpo se que tu padre te obligo intente decírselo a Asil pero no me escucho el es un chico muy terco cuando me los lleve tenia un gran odio, un día mientras yo estaba haciendo la comida Asil y su hermana se fueron los bosques por leña y fruta cuando se hizo tarde fue a buscarlos mas no lo encontré alguien me dijo que los vio con un chico llamarse Hao y a pesar que los busque jamás los encontré"

Silver les contó de cómo Asil le decía que mataría al asesino de su padre que jamás se lo perdonaría que lo haría sufrir.

Mientras eso sucedía Asil recordaba la muerte de su padre, de cómo llego a vivir con su tío y de cómo conoció a Hao y este le dijo que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

**FLASBACK**

."Tu eres fuerte chico no te gustaría unirteme" le dijo un chico castaño de unos 8 años

."¿Tu eres Hao cierto?

" Si-" le dijo con una sonrisa

" escuchado muchos rumores sobre ti…"

" Sin duda nada favorables, los sucios mortales siempre inventan historias sobre las cosas que no entienden y le temen a las que sobre pasan sus expectativas"…

"Si quizás pero se que eres un shaman muy fuerte…"

" Si así es…pero ya déjate de rodeos ¿aceptaras unirte a mi o no?" le pregunto Hao

" claro, si me ayudas acabar con el asesino de mi padre" dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana la cual al tener la mirada del shaman se escondió tras la piernas de su hermano mirando de reojo al shaman, Hao supo que era un niña débil.

."Pero esta niña no sirve para ser mi aliada es una debilucha"

" es algo enfermiza pero le servirá señor yo…" en eso Hao lo interrumpió.

"Nada es débil es mejor que muera" mientras Asil abrazaba a su hermana y Hao se preparaba para acabar con la niña, pero en un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo ver los ojos de las niña eran verdes, verdes como los ojos del pequeño ingles y también tenia la misma mirada que el chico, una llena de tristeza y sufrimiento… "Lyserg" dijo en susurro siendo escuchado por Asil.

"Disculpe señor que dijo" sin soltar a su hermana.

Nada, pero esta bien la dejare con vida pero ella estorbara así que he decidido llevarla con unas personas especiales"

"Especiales" en eso Hao se lleva a la niña y Asil lo sigue ve como el la presenta a Mari Jane puede ver a Lyserg quien le agrada la niña.

Durante días los vigilo y pudo ver el gran cariño que Lyserg le demostraba a la niña, un día observo desde uno árboles algo que lo dejo muy impactado…Lyserg llevaba de la mano a la niña quien parecía tener miedo al rió donde estaban cruzando…

" Nada te pasara confía en mi…"

Le dijo le Lyserg con una agradable sonrisa haciendo a la niña tener confianza en que esas palabras seria ciertas…

" Bien pon un pie cerca del otro y no te sueltes de mi mano…"

" Esta bien hermano…"

Le dijo la niña en tono suave mientras sostenía mas fuertemente la mano de Lyserg…pero de pronto la niña se deslizo por una roca y soltó a Lyserg cayo al rió llevándola corriente abajo…

" Hermano, hermano…" Pedía auxilio la niña mientras Lyserg la miraba y se lanzo al rió para rescatarla sin saber si lo lograría ya que la corriente estaba muy fuerte…

" Tranquila Kari voy por ti…"

Le dijo mientras nadaba lo más veloz que podía llegando a tocar los brazos que la niña sacaba desde el agua…al sostenerla la mano fuertemente y la jalo llegando hasta la orilla…

" O vaya esa fue una gran aventura…"

Dijo agitado mientras se acercaba a la orilla con la niña en brazos que no parecía asustado estando al lado de Lyserg…

" Gracias hermano…"

Le dijo la niña mientras cerraba sus ojos y caía dormida en los brazos de Lyserg…

" Yo siempre te voy a cuidar Kari…"

Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente, Hao que observa de lejos la escena le pareció tan conmovedor el chico hacia todo lo posible por cuidar a la niña había hecho la mejor elección dejarlo con Mari Jane…entro de tantas visitas clandestinas Hao observo como Lyserg cuidaba a Kari cuando estaba enferma…

" Pon le este pañuelo en la frente Lyserg…" Le dijo Mari Jane, dándole un pequeño pañuelo humedecido que el chico le puso en la frente a la niña…

" Mama Mari Jane, yo me quedare a cuidarla tu puede irte a descansar…"

" ¿Seguro pequeño?"

" Si mama Mari Jane la voy a cuidar bien lo prometo…"

" Esta bien pero regresare a ver que tal sigue en unas horas…"

" No hay problema confió en mi…"

El chico en verdad quería mucho a esa niña le decía el shaman de fuego a Asil mientras miraba como Lyserg le ponía nuevamente otro pañuelo humedecido en la frente con gran cariño y ternura…se dio cuenta que estaba en buenas manos las visitas clandestina de los shamanes disminuyeron hasta que ya no hizo ninguna a la casa de Mari Jane y mejor se dedico a lo que el interesaba entrenar para vengar a su padre y Hao volverse un shaman mas fuerte y logran obtener el titulo de Shaman King…

**END FLASBACK**

Mientras Asil recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado contemplando las nubes fue interrumpido por una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

I"Asil en que piensas"

" Hola Jane…"

" ¿En que pensabas? "-le dijo mientras lavaba la ropa en el rió.

"Recordando a mi hermana"

"Me gustaría conocerla algún día"

"La conocerás ya veras ambas se llevaran bien"

Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía con Jane para ayudarla a lavar la ropa luego de eso siguieron hablando, y Asil la ayudaba a llevar la ropa limpia a la casa para tenderla, Lyserg estaba con Hao, quienes estaban dando un paseo.

."Amo Hao que hacemos aquí" pregunto medio confundido ya que le había dicho que entrenarían juntos.

."Nada mi querido Lyserg he pensando que has estado entrenando demasiado, además has hecho un buen trabajo, así que he decidido que tu y yo tengamos un día de campo los dos solos" le dijo llevándolo a donde estaba una mantel y una canasta de comida.

"Genial, estaremos los dos solos amo" dijo medio sonrojado.

"Si los dos solos" dijo sentándose los dos y empezaron para comer. "espero que tengas hambre"

."Si tengo mucha hambre" en eso ambos empiezan a comer.

Hao jugaba con la comida que le iba dar a Lyserg, ambos pasaron un rato feliz, después de comer, jugaran un rato y luego se besaron durante un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos, un rato después Hao despierta y ve a su amado ingles dormir a su lado y lo estaba abrazando, en eso acaricia sus cabellos verdes.

"Espero que nunca, nunca recuperes la memoria pero si la recuperas, tendré que encerrarte y obligarte a que me ames de nuevo al menos que cuando la recuperes me sigas amando a pesar que mate a tu querido padre, tu madre no importa, ella era un escoria, lo único bueno que hizo fuiste tu, pero tu padre es otra cosa" dijo mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos del ingles.

Los días siguientes los chicos fueron recuperándose y Fausto los dio de alta menos a los Soldados X que aun seguían graves. Ellos saldrían por lo menos en una semana más.

" Y Lyserg decía que era débil, si derroto a todos los Soldados X" dijo al verlos con los vendajes.

"Si lo se, no solo nos ha atacado a nosotros o los Soldados X si no a otros que se nieguen a unirse a Hao" dijo Len a ver a otros shamanes.

"También atacado a shamanes malos, los que no se unan a Hao a los rebeldes que ataquen a personas inocentes a los que no son ni buenos ni malos" dijo el ainu al ver a otros mal heridos.

"Chicos Fausto va venir con nosotros" les informo Yoh.

"En serio" dijo Len Tao.

"Genial, con ayuda de Fausto atraparemos a Lyserg" grito HoroHoro

"Por lo que me han contado la señorita Mine, ustedes y otros que conocieron a Lyserg y en la forma en que se comporta creo que Lyserg sufrió de un severo golpe que le provoco amnesia y quizás fue encontrado por Hao quien le lleno la cabeza de mentiras, una persona que tiene amnesia es fácil manipular y de convencer ya que le creen a la primera persona que ven o aquella que se sienta seguro" les dijo Fausto y mas teorías sobre la amnesia.

"Ves Len ya somos tres contra uno" dijo HoroHoro haciéndole burla

" No cantes victoria a un ainu recuerda que solo son presentimientos…" le dijo Len Tao.

" Ya cállate acepta por una vez en tu vida que tengo la razón…" dijo HoroHoro

."Pues lo sabremos cuando lo atrapemos" comento el Tao

Mientras ellos se ponían en marcha Manta, quien se había separado de Jun quienes buscaban a Yoh para decirle algo importante, en eso es encontrado por Hao y Lyserg.

."Pero que tenemos aquí si es el pequeño amigo de mi hermanito Yoh Tanma"

"creo que es Manta, amo Hao" le corregirlo el ingles.

." Lyserg _ es el amigo de Yoh el que me hablo tiempo atrás ¿que hará con Hao? _y tu eres Hao eres idéntico a Yoh" dijo el pequeño al ver a Hao.

" me es familiar" dijo al ver al chico

Solo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lyserg, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza trayendo un vago recuerdo a su mente, Hao al ver que el chico estaba recordando algo se puso muy pálido eso pudo notar Manta, mientras seguía observando el rostro de Lyserg…solo faltaba esperar si en realidad aquel recuerdo que llegaba a su mente, podría resolver todas las condiciones que habitaban en su corazón…

CONTINUARA…….

**AUTORAS**

**ALEJAMOTTO DIETHEL **

**HOLLYMOTTO**


	12. EL VERDADERO MAL

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 12**

"**EL VERDADERO MAL"**

Manta estaba junto a Hao y Lyserg. Hasta que el ingles le vino un recuerdo donde salía Manta.

**Flasback**

Yoh y los demás estaban cansados de caminar así que pararon en un pueblo que se miraba cerca para tomar un descanso, y tomar algo para sus resecas gargantas…cuando llegaron a uno de los establecimientos, encontraron a alguien muy conocido para Yoh…

"¿YOH?..."

El chico de audífonos naranja volteo a ver a la persona que lo llamaba encontrándose con un pequeño chico, de cabello rubio que traía entre sus manos una computadora portátil…

"¿MANTA?..."

Ambos chicos corrieron abrasarse, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, por verse nuevamente después de tanto tiempo nadie se impresiono por el gesto de los chicos solo un joven de cabellera color verde no salía de su asombro…

"Es un gusto de verte otra ves Manta…" Dijo animoso el ainu al ver otra vez al chico ya tan bien conocido para el…

" Horo-Horo que gusto"…- el chico se separo del abraso y miro a sus amigos…- "Len que gusto en verte otra vez, también esta Ryuu pero también"-mirando al ingles…-"esta este chico que no se quien es…" pregunto el pequeño

Dijo con asombro mientras miraba a Lyserg y el chico ingles también lo miraba…

" A si no los he presentado el es Lyserg Diethel es un shaman que viene de Inglaterra y es nuestro amigo…" se lo presento Yoh a su amigo Manta.

" A me alegro hola soy Manta Oyamada…mucho gusto en conocerte Lyserg…" Dijo el chico mientras estiraba su mano, para saludar al chico y el la tomaba con timidez…

" El gusto es mío Manta…" dijo Lyserg sonriendo.

**End Flasback**

."Amo yo ya conocía a ese chico" eso alarmo a Hao y mas cuando dijo "estaba con Yoh y yo con el, porque estoy confundido" dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y se hinco en el suelo su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho…y el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a giraba, todo en su mente era confuso…Hao observo al chico y se acerco a el para ayudarlo…

" Lyserg que te pasa? Pregunto preocupado, mientras sostenía a Lyserg y lo llevaba a su regazo para consolarlo…

" Todo, todo da vueltas, me duele la cabeza…es confuso…los recuerdos no son claros…me duele…" gritaba Lyserg estaba muy confundido.

" Calma, calma…no olvides que yo siempre voy a estar contigo…nunca te dejare solo… y en eso Hao le acaricia su cabeza

" Gracias, amo Hao…"

" Yo te amo nunca lo olvides mi pequeño Lyserg "- le dijo el chico mitras limpiaba las lagrimas en el rostro del ingles…

"Gracias amo ya estoy mejor…pero a este chico ya lo conocía en mi pasado el y a Yoh…ya no recuerdo el resto…"dijo observando a Manta

"**_ se que me arrepentiré de esto, pero es por el bien de Lyserg no quiero que se altere así que….. _**Claro que nos conocíamos, solo que tu no sabias que Yoh era el gemelo de Hao, era antes de, conocer a Hao en persona, pero cuando supiste que éramos tus enemigos ya no querías ser nuestro amigo" dijo Manta, al recibir el correo electrónico de Horo-Horo en que le decía que Lyserg había perdido la memoria y que se había aliado con Hao sin saber que era el enemigo y estaba en lo cierto cosa que le sorprendió sabiendo que HoroHoro era algo despistado.

"¿Eso es cierto amo?"- pregunto temeroso, mientras Hao se separaba del abrazo y lo miraba perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos color verde

"Si, así es mi pequeño Lyserg, no te lo quería decir para no confundirte discúlpame Lyserg" le dijo abrazándolo.

"Entonces era cierto que ellos estuvieron conmigo por un tiempo, pero son el enemigo y mi deber es acabar con ellos, cierto amo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

."Así es Lyserg, además ellos nos atacaron quisieron aprovechar que no tenias memoria para volverte en mi contra" en eso voltea a ver a Manta "y tu enano **porque habrá mentido, que tramara "** dijo acercándotese a el y lo toma del suéter "serás mi invitado" en eso Hao se lo lleva y Lyserg a su lado mientras eran envueltos con las llamas del espíritu de fuego.

Mas adentrada la noche Hao salio del cuarto dejando a su amado ingles dormido, el chico ya estaba mas tranquilo había comido bien y ya no le dolía la cabeza y para suerte de Hao ya no recordó nada mas ahora el dormía profundamente abrazando una de las almohadas de la cama y fue al cuarto donde había dejado a Manta.

El estaba encerrado en un cuarto de unos de sus hombres que estaba de viaje enfrentándose a otros shamanes.

."Bien chico dime porque no le dijiste la verdad a Lyserg"-pregunto mirando de forma acusadora a Manta, mientras el lo miraba de forma seria sin intimidarse al ver aquellos ojos color negro…

"La mente de Lyserg es un remolino aun no tiene todos sus pensamientos en orden por el momento son todos confusos, y a un no ordena todas sus ideas si le digo algo referente a su pasado, podría confundirlo a un mas y eso seria malo para su pobre mente confusa…

"Pero lo confundiste, al menos eso creo"

"Lyserg es mi amigo y no lo quiero confundir a un mas solo le dije lo que se me vino a la mente es malo aprovecharse de una persona sin memoria"

" Hai lo que digas…supongo que estabas buscando a Yoh cierto" le dijo acercándose al chico

."Así es, Mine me envió un correo y me dijo lo del elegido y del mal, además me contó que ya esta enterado Yoh ella se lo dijo cuando estaban en el hospital por eso estuve investigando lo que Mine me contó sobre el elegido para vencer al mal encarnado tuve que investigar mucho"-dijo con preocupación

"Eso ya lo se" dijo sin darle mucha importancia

"El elegido puede ser tanto Yoh como Lyserg, o incluso tu" -Eso sorprendió un poco a Hao.

"Un momento enano yo soy el mal, soy yo es lo que dice las leyendas que se deshará de los humanos"

" No te equivocas, las leyendas, dicen que el elegido para vencer al mal, que el nacerá en el mismo mes que el shaman de fuego mas no dicen quien es ese mal, y yo después de investigar y preguntar y soportar historias de espíritus de mas de 500 años" dijo con fastidio al recordarlos "he llegado a una conclusión que ese mal es otra persona y no tu como piensan la mayoría de la gente"-dijo el chico con determinación, haciendo que Hao abriera sus ojos en impresión, pero luego cambio sus semblante a uno serio

"No te creo, nada chico yo soy Hao el shaman de fuego quien será el Shaman King quien gobernara este mundo"-dijo el shaman sin tomarle importancia a lo que el chico le había dicho

"Pero me encontré a un espíritu muy conocido para ti su nombre Raiyeky fue tu primer espíritu acompañante, que aun es fiel a ti, aun confía que cumplas aquella promesa por el cual decidiste ser el Shaman King, el me dijo que ese mal renació para vencerte y hacer que no logres convertirte en el Shaman King, desea matar a Yoh y los chicos que hayan nacido en **Mayo, al menos que si los encuentra antes que despierte su poder es robarlos y ponerlos en tu contra y poder sacrificarlos, no le importa si se trata de niño o jóvenes el quiere su venganza sin importar a quien tenga que matar "**

**"Se puede saber quien es esa persona que quiere matarme porque no creo que sea Iron Jane o mi querido Lyserg"**

**"No me dijo, solo me informo que un hombre rubio llamado Marcos buscaba a todos los shamanes nacidos en mayo para matarlos por orden de esa persona, al menos que los convencieran de unirse a su organización para vencerte"**

**Hao no podía creer eso, pero algo si era cierto Iron Jane y Lyserg nacieron en mayo y ambos recibieron un entrenamiento que casi les cuesta la vida por ejemplo Jane que creció sin recibir amor la entrenaron para ser una persona fría y a Lyserg lo entrenaron para odiar sin éxito ya que poseía un gran corazón y si era verdad que debía hacer algo, por mientras el debía derrotar a su hermano y volverse fuerte ser el Shaman King y derrotar a su enemigo.**

**" Pero eso no es todo…"**

**" ¿Aun hay más?" pregunto el shaman de fuego **

**" Me temo que lo que me dijo tu espíritu me dejo a un mas preocupado…"**

**" ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? "**

**" Ese sujeto es muy bien conocido para ti…"**

**" Habla claro enano que no te entiendo, habla de una ves sin tantos rodeos…"**

**" ¿El nombre de Rashid te dice algo?"**

**" ¿Nani? "**

**"Si creo que si, el fue un rival muy antiguo que peleo contigo hace 500 años atrás y juro vengarse…"**

**Flasback**

**" Eso te deja sin ningún espíritu, tonto shaman el gran Hao te ha derrotado…ahora tus espíritus alimentaran mi espíritu" Dijo el shaman de fuego mientras hacia una señal de desprecio a un hombre mayor de cabello color albino, piel blanca ojos lavando y miraba con desprecio a Hao…" Ja pobre infeliz y crees que esa mirada estupida me hará temerte?"**

**" La pagaras lo juro Hao…" dijo un extraño hombre.**

**":Pobre imbecil, eres, débil igual que los demás ahora déjame en paz…"**

**" Maldito juro que me las pagaras…" Dijo el hombre levantándose del piso y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Hao, eso hizo enfurecer al shaman…**

**" Suelte estupido, no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez…"- le dijo el shaman mirando con furia a su agresor…**

**" Te vas arrepentir Hao…-grito el hombre mitras Hao se da media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar "Juro que te vas ARREPENTIR! Te quitare a la persona mas valiosa para ti la persona mas importante en el mundo lo juro te lo quitare."**

**End Flasback**

**Hao ahora el shaman lo recordaba, ese sujeto que peleo con el en el torneo de los shamanes que gracias a los poderes de Hao pudo ganarse el titulo de Shaman King, y juro regresar…. Jurando quitándole lo mas valioso para el y eso era su querido Lyserg.**

" Podría ser que…"-dijo abriendo sus ojos y con una mueca de preocupación

."esa persona valiosa para ti es Lyserg cierto" le dijo el chico con preocupación mirando al shaman de fuego.

"mmmm, ¿Como la sabes...?"pregunto algo sonrojado

" No es difícil saberlo al ver la forma en que miras a Lyserg, en la forma que te preocupaste por el al recordarme, en como te comportaste en la comida, el hecho que comparten el cuarto y además le dijiste que lo amabas delante de mi y yo se que sientes un cariño especial por el...lo siento pero no se necesita ser genio para saberlo...

" Es verdad el es la persona que mas amo en esta vida y haría todo por el... además ese maldito tipo intento matar a mi familia (hace 500 años) y por lo que dices intenta hacerlo nuevamente...eso no lo permitiré jamás" -dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza como queriendo contener toda aquella ira que sentía

**" Vaya veo que lo recuerdas, parte de tu pasado y exacto es el…y ha regresado a vengarse de ti y de todos lo que nacieron el mismo mes que tu…el sabe que uno de ustedes es el único que puede detenerlo lo que no sabe es cual de todos por eso busco a todo shaman pero no tuvo éxito ya que la mayoría eran humanos, Yoh estaba bien cuidado, a ti era difícil de encontrar, Iron Jane era entrenada para sacrificarse y Lyserg lo dio por muerto de seguro ya que encontró su casa en llamas según me dijo un fantasma que rondaba siempre la casa vecina de donde vivía así que ya no lo busco …" dijo Manta muy seriamente en su rostro había gran preocupación por sus amigos**

**": Lyserg, el ingles esta en peli…"**

**" Si, el Yoh, Jane y tu están en peligro de ser asesinados por el…pero ahora según mis fuentes esta lejos entrenando aradamente para cumplir su venganza**

**Hao estaba impresionado por lo que Manta decía pero en su interior sabia que era verdad, estaba confundido pero había que ahora que todo estaba decidido tendría que enfrentar a ese sujeto defender al ingles, a Jane y a su hermano…pero antes de eso tenia que probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Yoh para saber si estaba listo y para eso...Manta el mejor amigo de su hermanito seria una buena presa…retaría a Yoh y a sus amigos a pelear con el, con Lyserg y Asil y si ganaban podrían quedarse con el enano de Manta pero si perdían el seria su nueva presa…**

**La mente de Hao era un remolino de pensamientos ahora experimentaba lo que Lyserg sentía al no recordar del todo los incidentes del pasado, pero a la vez esta aunque no lo dijera con temor de recordarlos….**

**CONTINUARA…….**

(N/As: **Hai en japonés significa "Si")**

**(N/As: Nani significa "Que" en japonés)**


	13. LA HERMNA DE LYSERG

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 13: **

**¿LA HERMANA LYSERG?**

Hao no podía creer todo lo que había descubierto en tan solo un día, en verdad su cabeza estaba muy confusa no sabia si sentirse preocupado por temer por la vida de Lyserg, y de su hermano o sentirse furioso por querer hacerles algo a las personas que aunque no lo decía muy seguido eran muy importante para el…a Hao le dolía la cabeza sentía que iba a estallar en un momento u otro aun no salía de su asombro sobre el shaman que juro vengarse de el, hace casi 500 años, pero aun faltaba mucho por decir, pero Hao no estaba listo para lo que Manta le estaba a punto de confesarle.

" Pero aun falta mas…lo de Rashid es solo una parte…lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo que Mine dijo después

"Dímelo enano no estoy para tontos juegos habla de una buena vez" dijo molesto

"Bueno esta bien, supongo que lo voy a decirte te parecerá confuso y extraño además… bien, la madre de Lyserg era cómplice de **Rashid y ambos planearon matarte de bebe" le dijo seriamente**

**Eso no se lo esperaba Hao sabia que la madre de Lyserg era una maldita traidora, se había dado cuenta de eso, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegara a tanto y que ella se hubiera aliado con Rashid para matarlo, una mueca de rabia se formo en el rostro de Hao y apretó sus puños con fuerza pensando que si no estuviera muerta la volvería a matar lenta y dolorosamente.**

**"Pero eso no es todo…" dijo nerviosamente "Solo te voy a pedir que lo que voy a decirte, no se lo digas a Lyserg ya que esto lo haría ponerse triste y quizás se confundiría a un mas, esto me lo dijo aquel fantasma que vivía cerca de la casa de los Diethel" le dijo Manta con preocupación**

**"Dilo enano y prometo que no se lo diré a Lyserg" dijo el shaman de fuego **

**"Esta bien, Judith la madre de Lyserg engaño a Lían le dijo que lo amaba, pero no es así, ella lo enamoro para que Rashid entrara con los Soldados X haciéndose pasar por un familiar de ella después lo abandonaría pero algo fallo en su plan, obligándola a casarse con Lían"**

**."¿Que fue eso que salio mal, explícate…"-exigió el shaman en tono serio…-que obligo a esa traidora a casarse con el padre de mi querido Lyserg dilo enano" dijo molesto. Pero lo que Hao no se esperaba era a lo que Manta le resumió en una palabra**

**."Lyserg" Fue lo único que el pequeño dijo, eso confundió mas a Hao, pero entonces continuo "Judith se embarazo de Lyserg, pero para la madre de Lyserg el siempre fue una carga, algún error en el calculo que no funciono bien por eso no lo quería y lo trataba mal, lo que jamás imagino fue que su hijo heredaría poderes que desarrollo a temprana edad, por eso no lo mato cuando nació"**

**La cabeza de Hao estaba llena de dudas no podía creer eso Lyserg era un accidente, su madre nunca lo quiso, era imposible de creer. Pero el que mas iba a sufrir al saberlo era el su querido ingles…**

**"Pero aun no termino, Mine esta preocupada por Iron Jane ya que ella es hija de Rashid y también es hija de Judith la madre de Lyserg" le dijo**

**"¿Quieres decir que esa niña es… la hija de mi enemigo…… y la de esa maldita traidora, pero eso significa que también es la hermana de Lyserg" dijo sorprendido no sabia que decir**

**"Así es ella engaño a Liam cuando estuvo de viaje y dejo a Lyserg en un campamento cuando se embarazo pensó que era su hijo(a) pero en unos de sus viajes la niña nació y le dijo a Liam que la perdió, sin saber que la llevaron a la fortaleza para educarla para vencerte" informo Manta al shaman de fuego.**

**."Debería matar a esa chica por ser hija de mi enemigo Rashid pero no puedo ya que es hermana de mi querido Lyserg y mi pobre ingles ya ha sufrido demasiado no quiero quitarle nada"**

**"Según Mine, me dijo que Lyserg la vio por unos segundos pero Marcos le dijo que su hermana murió y el niño lo creyó pero antes de que se la llevara Lyserg le dejo una medalla que el mismo hizo en un campamento"**

**"Mi pobre Lyserg cuanto habrá sufrido a manos de esa cruel madre y lejos de su hermana yo se que es eso crecer lejos de un hermano y que tus padres no quieran tu existencia **

**Pensó el shaman sabiendo lo difícil que era estar lejos de tu familia y mas saber que ellos mismos quieren tu muerte, aunque nunca lo dijera le fue muy difícil aceptar su realidad y saber que los Asakura querían exterminarlo, recordar aquello lo ponía triste y ahora enterrase que Lyserg aunque no lo supiera estaba pasando por lo mismo lo había entristecido a un mas… **

** "pero no la matare, diantres me duele la cabeza, son tantas las cosas"- se quejo el shaman sosteniéndose ligeramente su cabeza con malestar**

**" Pues ahora ya sabes como debe sentirse Lyserg y mas cuando introducen recuerdos falsos a su pobre mente confusa"**

**Hao abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión ya que esa respuesta de Manta no se lo esperaba…**

**"¿Como sabes de los recuerdos que le he implanto al ingles son falsos?" pregunto confuso el shaman de fuego**

**"Investigue a tus hombres y se que uno de ellos tiene el poder de manipular los recuerdos y así que lo supuse"**

**" Rayos debí suponerlo, bueno ya es muy tarde así que descansa mientras planeo como reunirme con mi hermanito" dijo saliendo y dejando a Manta solo.**

**Manta se quedo solo en la habitación, mientras por un instante miraba por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que había descubierto en las cosas que le había dicho a Hao y mas el sufrimiento que le causaría a Lyserg enterarse de la verdad…**

**" Vaya hoy el cielo esta muy estrellado…es hermoso…-pensado Manta al contemplar tan bello paisaje…-"probablemente Yoh esta viendo al cielo también"…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa sabiendo lo mucho que al chico de audífonos naranjas le gustaba ver el cielo lleno de estrellas…- pero a un así para otros este día ha traído mucho confusión y quizás tristeza…**

**Pensó el chico al recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Hao y de lo mucho que el chico ingles sufriría al saberlo…**

**"Solo espero que no sufra mucho Lyserg ya que será muy duro para el y mas cuando sepa que el ama a Hao." Dijo Manta mientras se acostaba en la cama.**

**Mientras Hao caminaba por los pasillos de la casa se encontró con Lyserg quien estaba frente a el.**

**"Pequeño ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar dormido" le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su amado.**

**"Nada amo, me desperté y no lo vi así que me asuste mucho y viene a buscarlo" dijo Lyserg tímidamente.**

**"Tranquilo aquí estoy, solo fui a investigar ciertas cosas, pero ven vamos a descansar" dijo abrazándolo a Lyserg.**

**"Amo ¿siempre estará conmigo cierto?" le pregunto inocente mente **

**"Siempre y recuerda cuando sea Shaman King tu gobernaras a mi lado los dos seremos respetados" en solo besa y Lyserg corresponde a sus besos, así que lo lleva al cuarto donde pasaron una noche de pasión.**

**Después de eso Hao pensaba si decirle a Lyserg o esa niña que eran hermanos pero opto por esperar, por mientras contemplaba ver a su amado ingles dormir a su lado, ambos estaban desnudos y estaban envueltos en unas acogedoras mantas y Hao poco a poco se quedo dormido a lado de Lyserg quien dormía tranquilamente soñaba que estaba a lado de su amo Hao y Hao soñaba que Lyserg estaba a su lado y le juraba amor eterno.**

Noche transcurrió tranquila con lo mucho que había descubierto Hao y lo confuso que le era, y el dolor que le causo en su cabeza al saber tantas cosas, luego de estar aquella noche con la persona que mas amaba todos sus males fueron curados aunque toda la noche estuvo teniendo muchos sueños en los cuales miraba a Rashid vengándose de el en el cuerpo de Lyserg…

**+ SUEÑO DE HAO +**

Había sido una batalla muy difícil, Hao estaban agotado luego de usar todos sus poderes espirituales en contra de su enemigo, cayo al piso en debilidad luego de que el otro shaman lo derrotara era la primera vez en toda su vida, en sus dos vidas que alguien había logrado hacer tan cosa, estaba confundido por lo fuerte que era aquel sujeto…

" Has vencido llevate a Fifí-chan" Le dijo Hao agitado y respirando rápidamente por el cansancio más su contrincante solo lo miro con una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza…

" ¿Que más quieres?" Le pregunto el shaman estando en la misma posición mientras miraba aquel sujeto en copuchado, del cual solo se miraba lejanamente su mirada y su malvada sonrisa…

" Habla de una maldita vez…Haaaa…"Se quejo Hao y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre en verdad aquella batalla lo había dejado muy mal herido y en extremo débil…

"Ja, así quería verte…- dijo el malvado con una carcajada al ver al shaman de fuego tan débil…

" Déjate de estupideces y llevate a mi espíritu y largate…"

Le dijo furioso el shaman mientras limpiaba con su mano el hilo de sangre que había salido de su boca…

"Esta es mi venganza Haito…"

Hao abrió sus ojos en impresión e hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie con dificultad logro hacerlo aunque se tambaleaba indicando que en cualquier momento caería al piso…

"¿Quien rayos eres?"

Le dijo el shaman mitras se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo del cual había una herida muy profunda producida por la batalla…

" Amo Hao ¿esta bien?"

De pronto apareció Lyserg a auxilio de Hao, el cual el shaman solo lo miro con su mirada seria y lo empujo lejos haciendo que el chico cayera sentado en el piso, con una enemigo en frente de el lo mejor era que el joven de cabello verde no estuviera con el…

" Vete no debes estar aquí!"

Le grito el shaman, Lyserg solo lo miro con sus ojos llorosos no sabia que decir en verdad Hao había cambiado mucho su semblante y había tomado uno que le daba mucho miedo…

L: …..

Lyserg no dijo nada solo seguía viendo a Hao con su mirada llorosa y el shaman lo vio también, ver al chico derramar lagrimas era como puñales para Hao lo que menos le gustaba era verlo llorar y mas saber que lo hacia por su causa era a un mas terrible para el…

" _Gomen"_

Fue lo único que dijo el shaman mirando a Lyserg, el cual solo bajo su mirada sin levantarse del piso…

"Mi venganza comienza a hora…!"

Le grito el encapuchado, mientras señalaba con su mano al chico de cabello verde indicando a su espíritu acompañante traerlo ante su presencia, el espíritu atendió el mandato de su amo y tomo a Lyserg de su cintura y lo llevo ante su amo…

" No suélteme"

Exijo el chico forcejeando ante el espíritu que lo tenia sujetado, el malvado encapuchado lo miro y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mitras Hao mirada confundido y preocupado por la situación…

" Suéltalo el no tienen nada que ver en esto-Le dijo el shaman, furioso al ver al ingles siendo presa del enemigo…-Haaaag

Dijo Hao con dolor mitras se sujetaba fuertemente su estomago y caía al suelo en debilidad…

" _OH My God_ Amo Hao!"

Le dijo el ingles en preocupación al ver a Hao en tan mal estado por un instante se olvido de su bienestar y solo pensado en el de la persona que amaba…

" Suéltalo maldito!"

Hao hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie suavemente y logro hacerlo auque cada vez se notaba mas débil y la sangre en las heridas en su cuerpo se incrementaba…

" Esta es mi venganza Haito…tan pronto te olvidaste de mí…"

" Ah?"

Hao miro al sujeto con su mirada borrosa por la debilidad, cuando de pronto llego una fuerte brisa, quitándole al desconocido su capucha y revelando su identidad…

" Por todos los espíritus… eres tu…Rashid"…-Dijo el shaman de fuego imprecisado al ver a su antiguo enemigo frente a el…

" Si veo que aun me recuerdas muy bien…y ahora querido Haito comenzare mi venganza…"

Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa mientras mirada a Lyserg el cual a un forceada con el espíritu de Rashid para liberarse…Hao abrió sus ojos en impresión si Rashid iba hacer lo que se imaginada el en su estado no iba a poder detenerlo…

" No te atrevas…Haaaa…!- dijo el shaman mitras cerraba sus ojos en dolor, pero los abría nuevamente para ver a su enemigo…-"tu venganza es conmigo no con el…"

" Y eso que? Dije que me vengaría de ti y que mejor forma de hacerlo que matando a la persona que amas…

Lyserg abrió sus ojos en impresión y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no sabia a que se refería pero estaba seguro que su vida estaba en peligro y sin Morphine ni Hao para ayudarlo estaba perdió…

" No te atrevas o juro que Fifí-chan y yo te buscaremos por todo el mundo para matarte…"

" Ni te preocupes por hacer eso, ya que yo hace años que estoy muerto…"

Hao no supo que decir abrió sus ojos en impresión y no creyó las palabras de Rashid, pero aunque se negara a creerlas eran ciertas…

" Tú me mataste cobardemente, y he regresado desde el infierno a vengarme de ti…"

Hao no cría lo que escuchaba, pero luego de escuchar los sollozos de Lyserg todas sus confusiones fueron disipadas y solo le interesaba rescatar al ingles…

" Snif amo Hao…"-sollozaba el ingles mirando a Hao suplicante…

" Este niño será una gran presa para mi espíritu…"

" Maldito…te dije que lo soltaras….Haaaa….! Fifí-chan…!

Grito el chico, apareciendo a tras de el poderoso espíritu de fuego el cual se notaba preocupado por la condición en que estaba su amo…

" Fifí-chan concedeme tu alma…."- de pronto el majestuosos espíritu se convirtió en una pequeña bolita color anaranjado que Hao tomo entre sus manos y lo introdujo a su cuerpo…- Fusión de almas…-dijo Hao y una segadora luz apareció luego de disiparse el espíritu de fuego había desaparecido y Hao se notaba menos débil…

" Eres patético…una estupida fusión de almas nunca lograra vencerme…

": Cállate y suelta a Lyserg…"

" Estas débil, puedo matarte ahora mismo si quiero, pero no me interesa hacerlo solo quiero que veas como acabo con este chico…"

" Maldito no te atrevas hacerle daño! Haaaa…-" grito el shaman corriendo a toda prisa atacar a Rashid

" Jamás lograras vencerme Hao…"-el sujeto chasquea sus dedo y ante el aparece campo de fuerza haciendo a Hao retroceder e impidiéndole avanzar…

" Cobarde sal de ahí y pelea como hombre!"

Le decía Hao mitras golpeaba fuertemente la transparente pared que le impedía el paso…

" Amo Hao…snif…"

Sollozaba Lyserg siendo sujetado por el espíritu de Rashid, el chico estaba preocupado por Hao y también por lo que Rashid podía hacerle…

" La venganza es dulce…hazlo ahora!" Ordeno Rashid a su espíritu y el obedeció mientras Hao de lejos solo podía resignarse a mirar lo que estaba por suceder…

" NOOOOO!" Grito Hao y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al ver incrédulo lo que ante ellos se mostraba…

" HAAAAAG!" Grito Lyserg al ser su cuerpo atravesó por la espada del espíritu de Rashid…

" La venganza es dulce…Haito…"

Con esas últimas palabras Rashid desapareció dejando caer en el piso el cuerpo de Lyserg

" LYSERG!" Le grito Hao al chico para que despertara pero el no reaccionaba, luego la pared que le impedía el paso desapareció y corrió hasta el chico y tomo entre sus manos recostándolo en su regazo…

" A-mo…" Le dijo el chico con en tono sumamente débil y casi imperceptible, en verdad se notaba muy mal y la herida en su estomago probada por el maldad de Rashid no dejaba de emanar sangre…

" No hables Fifí-chan y yo te llevaremos con un medico…"

Le dijo Hao desesperado al no sabia que hacer para aliviar el dolor que el chico sentía…

" Amo Hao yo…yo…lo…a-mo…haaa…" Le dijo el chico en un suspiro mitras cerraba su ojos para nunca mas ser abiertos nuevamente…

" Que? Lyserg, Lyserg? -Le decía Hao al cuerpo sin vida de su amado en sus brazos…- no por que? LYSERG!

En medio del silencio que había en aquel instante se escucho un grito desgarrado producido por una persona que había perdido a lo más malicioso de toda su existencia…

" NOOOO! LYSERG!" Grito Hao mitras abrasaba fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida del chico ingles, estaba desesperado y sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a tocar las suaves de Lyserg, su cuerpo se puso muy frió y con un tono pálido indicando que en el ya no había vida…

" LYSERG!"

**+ FIN SUEÑO DE HAO +**

De pronto en vuelto en aquella desesperación Hao se despertó agitado y con su rostro en papado en lágrimas, aquel sueño había sido tan real que no pidió suponerse que todo aquello era falso, quizás había sido alguna premonición y aquello era el futuro o quizás su mente estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había dicho Manta…

" Lyserg…"

Dijo el shaman en tono muy suave mientras observa que el chico a un dormía para su suerte no se había despertado con sus gritos…

" Te protegeré siempre mi Lyserg…"

Dijo el shaman mitras limpiaba las lagrimas en sus ojos y acariciaba las suaves mejillas del ingles que descansaba a su lado…

Todo aquello había sido tan real que Hao pudo sentir la desesperación por haber perdido a la persona que mas amaba, por ello para evitar que aquello se cumpliera tenia que proteger a Lyserg ante todo y ante todos…

" Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte aunque pierda mi vida…"

Fue un promesa que le hizo el shaman a Lyserg, el chico a un dormía, pero pudo escuchar como unas palabras salían de su boca…

" Amo Hao…lo amo…"

A Hao se le formo una sonrisa al escuchar aquello mientras volvía a poner su cabeza en las almohadas y cerraba sus ojos para dormir a la do del ingles, aquel sueño había sido muy real y si aquello sucedida el iba a proteger a Lyserg ante todo y ante cualquiera que quisiera lastimarlo aunque en su batalla perdiera su vida…

CONTINUARA……


	14. HERMANOS

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 14**

"**HERMANOS"**

Los días transcurrieron y un grupo de shamanes donde se encontraba el hermano menor de Hao Asakura se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea Apache. Estaban cansados de todo su viaje y se detuvieron en un pequeño poblado recibiendo la sorpresa que en ese lugar se encontraban Anna y Tamao chicas muy conocidas para los jóvenes…

"Joven Yoh" grito la pelirosa, el joven estaba feliz de ver a las chicas, pero noto algo muy diferente en Tamao sus ojos estaban sombríos, llenos de tristeza y había lágrimas en ellos, muy raro ya que esta chica siempre mostraba una sonrisa y más a Yoh

"Tamao ¿que paso?" pregunto el castaño preocupado

"Yoh; Manta y Jun Tao desaparecieron haces varios días" dijo la prometida de Yoh; quien al escuchar esto se preocupo, y tambien el joven de china se impresiono por lo que Anna decía y al igual que Yoh se preocupo mucho por su hermana

"¿Que mi hermana desapareció? ¿Como pasa eso?" pregunto Len, mirando a la Itako preocupado.

."Les explicare…- los chicos acataron y sentaron en una de las muchas bancas que había en aquel sitio esperando por mas palabras de parte de la rubia…-bueno Manta y Jun fueron a comprar algunas cosas, pero jamás regresaron a la posada" informo la Itako seriamente, los chicos estaban impresionados por lo que la chica había dicho…

"Pero no los buscaron" pregunto Horo-Horo con sus ojos muy abiertos en preocupación…

"Claro que lo hicimos, pasamos varios dias haciendo eso pero no hubo resultados, ellos no aparecen; solo que ahora que recuerdo la única presencia que lograron percibir mis espíritus y los de la señorita Anna era la presencia de Hao y otra de un joven que no conocemos" al decir esto Yoh y sus amigos se preocuparon

."Creen que Hao tenga a Jun y Manta como prisioneros" dijo preocupado Ryuu-mientras miraba preocupado a los demás, los cuales no podían creer lo que escuchaban

"Rayos, maldito seas Hao; no solo tiene a nuestro amigo Lyserg si no también Manta y a Jun" al decir esto Horo-Horo

¿Lyserg? ¿Qué le paso a Lyserg? -pregunto la rubia impresionada por lo que el ainu había dicho…

Si Lyserg sufrió un accidente en el rió…y….

Los chicos le contaron a Anna lo que había sucedido cuando cayo al rió de cómo dijo ser leal a Hao, y hasta parecía no recordarlos.

."Me parece muy extraño todo lo que dicen ya que según se Hao no puede lavar el cerebro-dijo en forma seria y los chicos la escuchan muy atentos…- para mi que su amigo perdió la memoria y Hao se aprovecho de eso para llenar su cabeza de mentiras y seguramente lo confundió aun mas; ya que una persona sin memoria es fácil de manipular" dijo Anna seriamente mirando a los chicos, el que parecía mas satisfecho por lo dicho por la Itako era el Ainu.

"Tres a uno y te voy ganando Len, ya somos tres que dicen que Lyserg perdió al memoria y que no le lavaron el cerebro" dijo haciéndole muecas a Len

."Ya cállate Horo-Horo- le dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe con su lanza al ainu directo a la cabeza…

" Auch ¿Oye?- le reclamo el chico sobandose el pequeño chichón que le había surgido luego del golpe… HoroHoro se iba a quejar pero vio en los ojos de Len un par de lagrimas y ya no dijo nada mas.

" No es tiempo para tus tonterías, me preocupa mucho que habrá sido de mi hermana Jun" dijo preocupado Len Tao.

."Tranquilo Len los encontraremos" lo animo Yoh tiempo después el grupo partió de lugar y en su camino se encontraron con una posada ideal para descansar un poco, pero en ese lugar se iba a encontrar con unas personas muy conocidas para Lyserg… Yoh vio a un mujer con una niña, quien las identifico por medio de una foto que su amigo ingles le había enseñado de ellas. Eran la madre y la hermana de Lyserg

"Bien Kari aquí pasaremos la noche y mañana nos dirigiremos a la aldea apache para encontrar a tu hermano Lyserg" le dijo la mujer sonriéndole a la niña

"Si mama ya quiero ver a mi hermano también veré a mi verdadero hermano Asil hace mucho que no lo veo " dijo la niña a su mama estaba emocionada por ver a su hermano, en eso la niña ve al grupo de Yoh "mama el ese chico no es Yoh Asakura el amigo de mi hermano" dijo la niña señalándolo.

La mujer volteo a donde la niña decía que estaba Yoh y se encontró con el chico de cabellera café y sus amigos…la mujer se impresiono era igual a Hao pero a la ves eran diferentes.

"Ya lo vi Kari, buenas noches Yoh Asakura es un placer conocerte" dijo amablemente la mujer

"Usted es la madre de Lyserg; ¿vino a buscarlo? ¿Verdad?" pregunto el castaño

"Así es, venimos buscando a mi hermano me hace mucha falta, hace mucho que no lo veo desde que se fue ese día he estado algo triste pero ahora que lo veré pronto soy feliz" dijo la niña contenta al saber que vería a su hermano, mientras Yoh, el chico abrió sus ojos en impresión pensando que la mujer no sabia nada sobre el accidente de Lyserg y sobre su falta de memoria

."Pero dudo que el te reconozca ya que el perdió la memoria y esta en poder de Hao" dijo Len recibiendo un puntapié de Horo-Horo y que Ryuu le tapara la boca para que no dijera nada mas. Pero para alegría la niña no los había escuchado estaba concentrada en su encuentro con su hermano pensando en como seria su encuentro y las cosas que harían.

"Eso no lo sabia pero estoy segura que mi hijo esta bien lo presiento, ahora si me disculpan debo ir mi cuarto a descansar" dijo la mujer marchándose de ahí con la niña.

Una ves que la mujer y la niña se habían ido Horo-Horo hablo seriamente a Len Tao.

"Len porque dijiste eso de seguro la madre de Lyserg no sabe nada deberías ser mas comprensivo y mas con la niña" dijo molesto Horo-Horo

"Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo sino te imaginas si ella va con Lyserg para abrazarlo y la ataca"dijo Len Tao.

" Len puede tener razón pero a un así no podemos saber como reaccionara Lyserg al ver a su familia, que tal si al verlas recupera la memoria no podemos saberlo aun

" Como a actuado Lyserg con nosotros, no es muy difícil de suponer como puede reaccionar…- dijo el chico de China mientras cerrada sus ojos y cruza sus brazos en meditación…

" A un así eres un indecible, y mejor mantén la boca cerrada si solo vas a dejar salir tus "Verdades"…-le dijo Horo-Horo pensando en la niña que si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo el de china seguramente hubiera puesto muy triste…

" Calmate Horo-Horo…- le dijo Ryuu mirado a Horo- Horo el cual se notaba muy molesto con el de china…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de la posada, en una cabaña los habitantes del lugar se preparaban para ir a la aldea apache.

"Bien chicos mañana partiremos para la aldea apache"- Todos los hombres Hao hicieron reverencia y luego del informa de su jefe se levantaron de sus lugares y se pusieron en camino a preparar sus maletas, con eso se marcharon dejando en la habitación solo a Hao y a Lyserg…

"Señor Hao es verdad que veré a mi mama y a mi hermana en la aldea apache" dijo Lyserg – tiempo atrás Hao le había dicho que sentía la presencia espiritual de la familia de Lyserg y ahora el shaman de fuego había confirmado ese presentimiento, haciendo al pequeño ingles muy feliz…

."Claro que si pequeño" dijo abrazándolo protectora mente mientras Lyserg colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hao "dentro de poco veras a tu familia y cuando sea Shaman King estaremos todos juntos" dijo acariciando su cabeza

"Soy muy feliz señor Hao, ya que pronto veré a mi familia pero soy mas feliz porque estoy a su lado" dijo Lyserg mirándolo sonrojado a Hao, a los ojos en eso el shaman de cabellera café, lo besa por un rato antes de salir de ahí rumbo al cuarto en el trayecto Hao vio raro a Lyserg y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

"¿Te pasa algo pequeño?" le pregunto a Lyserg

"Solo estoy nervioso por ver a mi mama y a mi hermana no logro recordarlas bien no se que hacer realmente" dijo el ingles algo preocupado…-sabe eso me preocupa es difícil estar sin muchos recuerdos importantes tanto como de mi niñez, mi familia y amigos, no recuerdo sus rostro y…-Hao lo interrumpe tomando a Lyserg de su barbilla

"Creeme Lyserg todo saldrá bien es tu familia y ella te ayudara a recuperar tu memoria ahora vamos a divertirnos un rato en mi cuarto"- logrando un sonrojo del ingles…- y lo jala a la habitación donde pasan otra gran noche de pasión

Mientras toda aquella situación sucedía dentro de la casa a fuera de ella, arriba en el tejado estaba una persona, estaba admirando las estrellas se notaba muy feliz al fin vería a esa persona especial que tanto extrañaba.

"pronto te veré hermana Kari y esta vez no nos volveremos a separarnos jamás –dijo con nostalgia mirando el cielo- y también vengare la muerte de nuestro querido padre y si ese chino se rehúsa a pelear-dijo con enfado, cerrando su puño con fuerza…- enserio tengo algo que lo motivara a pelear" – de pronto entre sus ropas saco una esfera color azul dentro de la cual se encontraba Jun Tao y a su lado estaba su espíritu acompañante Lee Bruce Long ambos estaban inconscientes los había atrapado afuera de la posada donde se hospedaban- la venganza es dulce…-dijo sonriendo cuando de pronto escucho pasos indicando que alguien estaba cerca, por ello para no ser descubierto guardo al esfera en sus ropas

"Asil deberías entrar esta enfriando" –de pronto se escucho la voz de una cariñosa la joven quien estaba tapado al chico con una cobija.

"Voy enseguida Jane" dijo Asil sonriéndole tiernamente y entrando al cuarto

"Estas emocionado verdad; pronto veras a tu hermana Asil" dijo Jane a su "novio"

"Si lo estoy al fin después de varios años la veré" dijo emocionando que no pudo evitar derramar una pocas lagrimas.

"Ojala yo conociera a mi hermano mayor debe sentirse bien tener alguien que te proteja y te cuide" al decir esto Asil se confundió y decidió preguntarle

" ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano Jane?" pregunto imprecisado Asil a Jane ya que suponía que la chica no tenia mas familia…

."si Mine me dijo una vez que tenia un hermano mayor, mas no lo conozco ya que me dijo que mi madre no quiso que lo conociera porque al parecer mi hermano no era muy fuerte, mas bien era débil… aunque eso a mi no me importa yo solo quería conocerlo, lo único que tengo de el es esta medalla de masa que me hizo una vez en un campamento Mine me la guardo y me la dio una vez que puede ser responsable me la entrego" explico Jane enseñándole una medalla en forma de estrella que guardo todos aquellos años como un tesoro invaluable.

"Es hermosa, espero que algún día encuentre a tu hermano...

" Gracias…-dijo la chica sonrojada…

" Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya a dormir ir buenas noches" dijo Asil dejando a Jane en su cuarto.

Asil se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el, dejando en el lugar meditando a la joven de algunos deseos que tenia su corazón…

"ojala Mine me hubiera dicho el nombre de mi hermano- dijo con tristeza mientras miraba el único recuerdo que tenia, era la medalla…- lo único que se, es que vivió en Inglaterra y que tiene la misma edad que Lyserg… me pregunto si Lyserg será no, no puede ser; auque para estar segura seria bueno que le pudiera ayuda al joven Manta, ojala que el pueda ayudarme, tal vez sepa algo o logre investigar algo no por nada es un genio mañana iré a pedirle ese enorme favor" dijo hiendo a la cama

Una vez que se despidió de ella Asil meditaba sobre el hermano perdido de Jane.

"Me pregunto donde estará ese hermano que menciono Jane y me pregunto si me llevaría bien con el, ahora que lo pienso ese chico Manta, me puede ayudar a encontrarlo… si mañana le pediré su ayuda" dijo Asil mientras se iba a dormir.

En una posada apartada, Len Tao estaba preocupado por su hermana; Yoh también lo estaba, aunque sus preocupaciones se concentraban en el otro desparecido tambien… Manta su mejor amigo.

"Espero que Jun este bien; si alguien te hace daño juro que me vengare" decía Len con enojo"pero ya no quiero derramar mas sangre" dijo tristemente en eso entra HoroHoro quien lo consuela

"Tranquilo Len todo saldrá bien" dijo HoroHoro abrazando a su amigo "se como te sientes pero todo saldrá bien amigo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"¿Como sabes lo que siento? No es tu hermana la que esta prisionera" dijo sin evitar llorar

"porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría igual; mi hermana es lo mas importante para mi si algo malo le pasara, me sentirá mal; así que tranquilo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos logrando tranquilizar a Len en eso ambos se miraron fijamente y sin saberlo ambos se estaban besando. Al separarse, estaban sonrojados por lo que hicieron pero a la ves felices ya que ambos eran correspondidos con la persona que amaban así que ambos se volvieron a besar mas profundamente pasando una gran noche juntos.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yoh estaba preocupado por su pequeño amigo al igual Ryuu y recordaban como lo habían conocido y vuelto hacer amigos.

"Tranquilo don Yoh estoy seguro que Manta esta bien" le dijo Ryuu mientras tocaba el hombro izquierdo de Yoh para consolarlo

"Eso espero Ryuu;-dijo con tristeza- además tienes razón, si Hao trata bien a Lyserg, supongo que también cuidara bien a nuestros amigos; que opinas Amidamaru" pregunto Yoh a su amigo fantasma

"Todo saldrá bien don Yoh, aunque la presencia del joven Manta se siente algo lejos de este lugar, pero siento que el se encuentra bien" esto animo a los dos jóvenes quienes se fueron a descansar mas tranquilos

Anna y Tamao también estaban preocupadas por sus amigos y esperaban que se encontraran bien.

En otra habitación Mari Jane y Kari hablaban entre ellas

"Pronto Kari veremos a Lyserg y a tu hermano Asil así que duerme mi pequeña niña y recuerda que no debes hablar mucho con Yoh Asakura" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa a la niña, mientras lo arropaba

"Buenas noches, mama estoy impaciente por ver a mis hermanos y al buen señor Hao que los cuida bien" dijo inocentemente la pequeña niña sin saber la verdad.

"No te preocupes Kari…-con un beso en su frente la niña se durmió, mientras la mujer meditaba…-solo espero que no me odie Lyserg si se llega enterar de la verdad" dijo la mujer viendo las estrellas y a la ves una foto de su hijo Lyserg junto a su padre Liam "OH Liam sin tan solo me hubieras escuchado de dejar a los Soldados X estarías vivo y ambos criaríamos a nuestros hijos Lyserg y Kari" dijo la mujer triste mientras se iba a la cama.

Al día siguiente HoroHoro estaba revisando su correo y Len lo veía como perdido con un sonrojo acompañando sus mejillas de tiempo pero hasta que dijo que tenia un correo de Manta, todos se extrañaron ante la noticia, pero se alegraron al saber que su pequeño amigo estaba bien…aunque nuevas noticias y sorpresas traería aquel misterioso correo…


	15. EL DESAFIO

**SIN MEMORIA.**

**CAPITULO 15 **

**EL DESAFIÓ**

Los chicos estaban asombrados por el correo que habían recibo, esperaban saber noticias tanto de Manta, como de Jun, pero al leer el mensaje de llevarían una gran sorpresa…

_Amigo Yoh:_

_Hola amigo, espero que todos se encuentren bien y que HoroHoro y Len se lleven mejor_…-ambos chicos al escuchar eso se sonrojaron_…- se que debes estar preocupados por mi, por eso te escribo esta email, diciéndote que no te preocupes, me encuentro bien. A pesar que Hao me mantiene cautivo, me ha dicho que solo me quiere usar como carnada, no piensa lastimarme, por el momento…sabes HoroHoro tenia razón, Lyserg perdió la memoria y esta siendo manipulado por Hao; bueno, también quiero decirte que, el quiere probar tus habilidades de shaman y te desafía a una batalla, pero no solo a ti si no también a los demás tu, Len y HoroHoro contra Hao, Asil y Lyserg también dicen que se cuiden de los Soldados X y de un tipo llamado _**_Rashid, ya que pretende destruir a toda la familia Asakura y creeme dice la verdad ya que yo le di esa información._**

**_Hao te espera en la altiplanicie de la aldea apache, el día martes 4 de este mes a las 12…si decides no asistir a la batalla, dice que me lastimara…Yoh amigo, te ruego que me ayudes, por favor….por el momento estoy bien, así que no te preocupes…_**

**_Manta Oyamada _**

Todos habían escuchado aquel mensaje, que los había dejado a un mas desconcertado, pero un detalle le llamo la atención a uno de ellos…

"Manta no menciona a mi hermana; ¿Por qué no la menciono?" dijo alarmado

"Quizás no sabe que esta ahí tal ves fueron atrapados por separado ¿no?" dijo HoroHoro a su amigo

"HoroHoro esta ves no dirás a Len ya somos 4 personas que dicen que Lyserg perdió la memoria" dijo Ryuu imitando al peliazul

"No es el momento para eso; aunque sea cierto" dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa, sin darle importancia lo dicho por Ryuu

"Ya cállense y hay que partir para encontrarlo" dijo Len nervioso…

"Lo bueno es que mañana llegaremos a la aldea apache y ahí pondrán enfrentarse a Hao claro si Silver lo permite" dijo seriamente Anna, mientras miraba a los chicos con sus brazos cruzados

"No se preocupen todo saldrá bien"…-dijo Yoh con su usual sonrisa…-además eso lo sabremos llegando a la aldea apache." Dijo Yoh a sus amigos levantándose del lugar para luego partir rumbo al lugar citado por Hao

"Ves Len no fue mala idea checar mi correo" dijo sonriente HoroHoro

"Si en eso tienes razón…pero eso no importa ahora, hay algo que no concuerda aquí…

"A que te refieres chinito…"-le dijo el ainu mirando preocupado a su compañero….

"Pues desde que vi a la madre y a la hermana de Lyserg hay algo que me pareció bastante extraño" dijo Len un poco incomodo, Yoh a un lado suyo había escuchado la conversación

"¿Que es Len?" pregunto Yoh a su amigo, con su usual sonrisa

"esa niña, no estoy seguro pero…. siento que ya la había visto en alguna otra parte" dijo tratando de recordar, pero no lo conseguía además solo lograba traer a su mente varios recuerdos le empezaban a atormentar así que lo mejor seria que olvidara a esa niña, quizás con el pasar del tiempo podría saber quien era ella, en realidad…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un poco retirado de ahí, una niña estaba brincando de felicidad ya que por medio de su blaptop había recibió una gran noticia.

"Mama; recibí correo del señor Hao, dice que enviara a alguien por nosotras al fin veré a mis hermanos que emoción" dijo la niña brincando por la habitación.

" Lo se querida yo también estoy feliz al fin veré a mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo sonriente la mujer

Yoh y sus amigos caminaron durante todo el día y hasta que por fin llegaron a la aldea apache; ahí se encontraron a Silver quien les dio la bienvenida

"Yoh me alegra verlos bien" dijo saludándolos

"Igual mente Silver podemos hacerte una pregunta importante" pregunto Yoh

" si claro"- el apache guió a los chicos hasta una mesa donde todos se sentaron y le explicaron lo ocurrido "ya veo- dijo preocupado- Hao quiere una pelea…-la verdad que no están permitidas las peleas…-los chicos bajan sus miradas…-"pero no se preocupen demasiado veré que puedo hacer, no creo que haiga algún problema"…-todos sonrieron…-"además estoy feliz, al fin veré a mi sobrino Asil" dijo sonriendo

."Oye porque no preguntas por tu sobrina" pregunto HoroHoro incrédulo "porque tienes una sobrina cierto"dijo HoroHoro

"Es que la acabo de ver junto a una mujer a quien la llamo mama" dijo señalando a la mujer quien resulto ser la madre de Lyserg

"Sabia que esa niña me era familiar" dijo sorprendido "pero eso significa que esa mujer trabaja para Hao" fue su primera idea haciendo, que los demás se preocuparan

"No lo creo Len ella no puede trabajar para Hao; ella crió a Lyserg como su hijo lo entreno lo cuido" dijo dudando HoroHoro

"Piensen por favor, recuerden lo que dijo Lyserg mi mama me salvo de Hao nadie que se haya enfrentado a Hao a sobrevivido para contarlo siempre me pregunto como pudo rescatarlo de el; como puedo hacerlo ella sola" todos se sorprendieron aun mas el chico tenia razón, pero entonces que significaba la mujer para Hao, era lo que todos se preguntaban….

"Pero piénsalo si ella trabaja para Hao no creen que Lyserg se opondría a vivir con ella" pregunto tranquilamente

"Al menos que Lyserg no lo supiera eso seria lo mas lógico" dijo Anna seriamente.

" Podría ser….pero aun así hay muchas cosas que aun no concuerdan…." Dijo Len Tao

"Ya Len, mira será mejor que vayamos a descansar, y mañana pensemos mejor las cosas…" le dijo Yoh

:" Yo apoyo la moción…-sin que los demás se dieran cuenta el peliazul le guiño el ojo al shaman de china quien se sonrojo, la única que lo noto fue la Itako…Anna Kyoyama…

Luego de ese incidente los chicos, para descansar…

Mientras tanto en la guarida del shaman de fuego…todos estaban dormidos, pero un rato mas tarde cuando el sol acaricio con sus rayos a los rostros de los chicos despertaron, Hao junto con Lyserg y Asil miraron el aparecer a de la figura de una mujer, conocida para Lyserg…

"¿Mama?" pegunto Lyserg al ver a la mujer

"Mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo la mujer, corriendo abrazarlo

"Mama" la abrazo con ternura, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo con ternura…"mama te extrañe mucho"- dijo el chico en medio del abrazo…-"no sabes cuanto te he extrañado"… -dijo llorando- "y a ti también Kari" dijo abrazándola, pero aun lado de la escena estaba alguien que miraba con atención lo que sucedía, la niña lo conocía muy bien…

"¿Hermano?" pregunto la niña y el solo sonrió "hermano" y lo abrazo

El chico estaba feliz por tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana…otra vez.

"hermana te prometo que no nos volveremos a separar lo prometo" dijo abrazándola tiernamente

Un rato después, Hao y los demás había llegado a una posada Hao daba indicaciones… Kari estaba feliz de ver a sus hermanos y Mari jane estaba muy contenta de ver a su hijo sano y salvo

"Me alegra saber que estas bien Lyserg cuando me informaron que habías perdido la memoria me preocupe mucho y trate de venir lo mas pronto posible, aunque no pude hacerlo ya que tuve que arreglar unos asuntos en mi trabajo antes de venir a verte mi pequeño Lyserg y ahora que te veo soy feliz" le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos en la cabeza del ingles y Lyserg descansaba en su regazo.

"Te quiero mucho mama" dijo quedándose dormido ahí. Y su sueño era vigiado por su madre quien no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza

"Espero que me perdones mi pequeño niño" dijo besando su frente mientras Hao lo cargaba para dejarlo en una cama y hablar con Mari Jane.

Mientras Asil hablaba con Manta sobre el hermano de Jane

"Dímelo enano se que ocultas algo" dijo molesto con Manta

"No puedo, hablar…-dijo preocupado…- "no se como pueda afectar a los presentes" dijo Manta pero se resigno sabiendo lo que sentiría perder un hermano o hermana ya que el tenia un pequeña hermana fastidiosa de 4 años "la verdad es que………" y Manta le relato toda la información que tenia

"Ya sospechaba algo con que Lyserg es hermano de Jane de acuerdo no diré nada" dijo Asil acostándose en su cama. "Mañana vengare la muerte de mi padre te matare maldito chino" se dijo así mismo. Manta la escuchar eso se preocupo y solo rogaba porque sus amigos salieran ilesos.

En otra parte de la aldea Yoh y sus amigos se preparaban para la pelea que tendría con Hao y sus aliados. Y gracias a Silver les dieron un permiso diciendo que era un entrenamiento.

Esa noche fueron al restaurante a cenar algo realmente delicioso y se sentaron en una gran mesa en eso HoroHoro desvió su vista a otra gran mesa y ahí estaba el grupo de Hao y a lado de el estaba Lyserg y a lado de Lyserg estaba Manta.

"Chicos mire es Hao y ahí esta Lyserg y Manta" al decir esto todos vieron la mesa donde estaba el shaman de fuego y en efecto ahí estaba y tal como lo había escrito Manta el estaba bien pero ahí no estaba Jun.

"¿Donde esta mi hermana?" decía Len buscándola con la vista.

En eso Manta gira su vista así donde estaba el castaño y sus amigos y le hablaba

"Yoh amigo" grita Manta de felicidad mas no puede acercarse porque es detenido por Lyserg e Yoh se le acerca junto a Len y HoroHoro.

"Hao suelta a Manta" decía Yoh mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

"¿en donde esta mi hermana?" grito Len furioso.

"hola Yoh, y tranquilo lo soltara si me vences mañana y sobre tu hermana Len Tao no se nada tu sabes algo mi querido Lyserg" le pregunto al peliverde quien estaba a su lado

"no señor Hao no se de que esta hablando" dijo dándoles una mirada fría que hizo temblar a HoroHoro "solo se que mañana los venceremos y no cometeré el mismo error de antes los acabaremos y el señor Hao será el Shaman King" les dijo a Yoh y compañía

"bueno como ya hemos terminado hay que irnos a descansar mañana será un largo día Lyserg vigila a Manta" le ordeno a Lyserg quien lo obedeció de inmediato

"sígueme Manta" le dijo amablemente y Manta lo siguió logrando decir

"tranquilo Yoh estaré bien confió en ti y esta ves no es cuando me atrapo Fausto confió en que me salvaras" dijo mientras era llevado por Lyserg

"oye porque eres amable con Manta y a nosotros casi nos matas" exclamo HoroHoro molesto

"porque el me dijo la verdad que antes de conocer a Hao se hicieron mis amigos me acompañaron y quizás me cuidaron cuando enferme y todo eso pero al saber que eran mis enemigos tuve que abandonarlos ya que mi deber es estar con Hao además trataron en poner en su contra; Manta no hizo eso; el me apoyo por eso tiene mi respeto" exclamo Lyserg molesto retirándose de ahí con su grupo dejando a sus ex-amigos sorprendidos

Durante la cena Yoh y sus amigos comentaban lo ocurrido lo de hace rato

"porque Manta habrá dicho eso sobre que el no sabia que éramos enemigos de Hao" estaba confundido

"¿quien sabe? al menos se que no esta herido" decía Yoh mientras comía su pescado con arroz

"tal ves Lyserg recordó algo al verlo y eso lo perturbo mucho y Manta creyó que para que no se confundiera mas tuvo que decir esa mentira y así logrando tranquilizar a Lyserg" dijo tranquilamente Anna

"como saberlo Anna" decía dudoso HoroHoro

"me lo dijo un espíritu que pasaba por ahí" dijo Anna mientras comía su arroz

" si pudiéramos atrapar a Lyserg podría hacerle un examen y saber que tan fuerte fue el golpe si fue leve puede que regrese sola pero si fue fuerte es probable que tarde" dijo Fausto tratando entender la actitud del joven ingles

"ya te dijimos que perdió la memoria en una explosión es lo que nos dijo aquella mujer" dijo Len molesto al no saber donde estaba su hermana

"tranquilo Len todo saldrá bien además si les ganamos podremos saber que paso con ella ya que algo me dice que ese chico Asil sabe algo" dijo HoroHoro seriamente

"tienes razón algo me dice que ese chico tiene a mi hermana la pregunta es ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Len.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de los Soldados X el verdadero líder de los Soldados X estaba hablando con ellos.

" Pronto será el fin de Hao Asakura y todo lo que le es importante" dijo Rashid a su mas fiel hombre Marcos "dime has encontrado a mi pequeña hija" dijo mientras lo miraba

"no señor pero algo es seguro es que ella esta bien si la hubieran eliminado lo hubiéramos sabido" dijo Marcos quien estaba arrodillado " quien hubiera imaginado que mi torpe ahijado al perder al memoria se volvería mas fuerte en compañía de Hao " dijo molesto al recordar la dura paliza que le dio

"debí saberlo que ese niño seria un peligro pero gracias a el se que es la persona mas valiosa para Hao que dices mi querida Judit estas lista para un encuentro madre e hijo" le decía al espíritu de un mujer

"claro que si ese niño arruino toda mi vida solo me interesa Jane ya que ella es la llave para vencer a Hao Asakura ya que ella es la única que puede abrir el portal de babilonia" dijo mientras el espíritu se le acerca a Rashid

"así es mi querida Judith hay que rescatar a nuestra pequeña niña" dijo mientras reía cínicamente

Lejos de ahí a la entrada de la aldea apache un grupo de shamanes se acercaba.

"pronto llegaremos y poder vengarme de todo el daño que me hicieron" dijo una sombra

"tranquilo al menos sabes que el esta bien; pero recuerda no debes intervenir al menos no ahora" dijo una segunda voz

"lo se hay que ponernos en marcha" y se dirigieron a una posada…


	16. LA PELEA

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA PELEA**

Al día siguiente Silver les dio el permiso para su **_"pelea de entrenamiento"_** todos estaban listos.

"bien muchachos recuerden que yo peleare con Hao, Len con Asil y HoroHoro con Lyserg" les recordó Yoh y en eso ve nervioso a HoroHoro "¿HoroHoro, te encuentras bien?" le pregunto.

"porque a mi me toco pelear con Lyserg el casi me mata la vez anterior" dijo HoroHoro preocupado.

"porque Hao quiere pelear conmigo y Asil quiere pelear con Len, así que a ti te toco Lyserg jijijiji" le dijo Yoh a su amigo peliazul.

"en marcha" dijo Len preocupado por no saber nada de su hermana.

Una vez que llegaron al punto de reunión ahí los esperaba Hao, Asil, Lyserg y a su lado estaba Manta.

"amigo Yoh" grito el pequeño.

"Manta" dijo Yoh al verlo sano y a salvo, al momento que quería acercarse a Manta Lyserg lo tomo de la pequeña cintura y se lo llevo a una rama de un árbol.

"alto ahí, hermanito primero debes vencerme para recuperar a Tanma" le dijo Hao sonriente.

"señor Hao es Manta"dijo Asil seriamente en eso voltea a ver al Tao "y tu Len Tao pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste" le dijo con mucho odio.

"si Hao peleara con Yoh y Asil con Len ¿también Lyserg lo hará?" pregunto HoroHoro con esperanza de no pelear con su amigo.

"claro que voy a pelear, pero primero dejare a Manta con mi querida madre" en eso baja del árbol y se dirige así donde esta una mujer "mama cuida a Manta" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"claro hijo mío tu ve a pelear" le dijo su madre "joven Manta hay que apartarnos un poco no deseo que salga herido" en eso la mujer se llevo a Manta donde estaba Silver claro que nadie lo había visto….

"bien que comience la pelea" dijo Hao atacando a Yoh.

"prepárate HoroHoro la ultima vez me confundí pero esta vez no será así" en eso Lyserg hace su posesión de objetos.

Mientras Hao y Lyserg peleaban con Yoh y HoroHoro Asil solo miraba fijamente a Len Tao.

"maldito chino me las pagaras haré que llores lagrimas de sangre" le dijo furiosamente Len no dijo nada "pero no crees que dejare que tu imbecil arruines mi venganza quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas o si no tu hermana pagara con su vida" Len quedo pasmado al escuchar eso.

"¿que estas diciendo?, ¿acaso tu has tenido a mi hermana todo este tiempo?" le dijo enfadado.

"claro que si necesitaba un seguro para saber si aceptabas el reto fracasado" le dijo Asil mientras hacia su posesión de objetos.

"¿en donde esta mi hermana? Te exijo ¿saber donde esta?" le grito en eso ve como saca una esfera azul y adentro ve a Jun inconsciente y a su lado Lee Bruce Long. "maldito si le haces algo a mi hermana jamás te lo perdonare" le dijo furioso

"mira quien lo dice y lo que tu hiciste a mi padre el era lo único que teníamos y tu no los quitaste y no descansare hasta que el alma de mi padre descanse" le grito mientras lo atacaba. "no sabes cuanto te he odiado, maldito chino" le decía. Mientras lo atacaba "por tu culpa, tuve que dejar a mi hermana" en eso Len noto que estaba llorando.

"es verdad que mate a tu padre pero no quería hacerlo mi padre me obligo, que mas hubiera deseado que dejarlo con vida para no cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia durante años siempre me arrepentí por todas las muertes no quería convertirme en un asesino pero era mi destino según mi padre hasta que me arme de valor para desafiarlo y así poder ser libre, además si usas a mi hermana como sebo eso te convierte en alguien como yo, como un Soldado X" le grito.

"no me compares con ellos, yo no soy como ellos que intentaron matar a Lyserg de pequeño y mucho menos separarlo de su hermana" le dijo hasta que se dio cuenta que hablo de mas.

"¿que quieres decir? ¿que relación tiene Lyserg con los Soldados X? ¿y que hermana? el no tiene hermanas mas que la tuya" le insinuó.

Mientras Len y Asil peleaban HoroHoro tenia pequeña dificultades con Lyserg.

"Lyserg amigo no quisiera congelarte por favor ríndete, no quiero pelear" le dijo HoroHoro.

"entonces eso significa que eres un debilucho verdad" le dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa

"no soy tan débil" dijo HoroHoro molesto.

Entre tanto Hao e Yoh peleaban con lo que tenían.

"sabes Yoh veo que has mejorado pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Rashid" le dijo a Yoh.

"¿y quien es ese tipo? ¿Acaso lo conozco?" pregunto Yoh ingenuo como siempre.

"claro que no idiota pero algo me dice que no tardaras en conocerlo ya que el querrá matarte por ser mi mmmm como decirlo mi hermano menor" le dijo a Yoh.

"bien haré mi posesión mas poderosa Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame" en eso Hao noto el poder de su hermano que logro paralizarlo por un minuto, eso noto Lyserg que al ver a su "amo" en peligro recibió el ataque sorprendiendo a todos.

"Lyserg" gritaron todos pero por la gran cantidad de polvo no supieron como estaba Lyserg en eso se ve a HoroHoro salir y en brazos tenia a Lyserg.

"HoroHoro ¿como esta Lyserg?" pregunto Yoh y en eso se acerca Len.

"se ve mal hay que llevarlo con Fausto, pero ¿en donde esta Hao?" pregunto el peliazul ya que no lo veía por ningún sitio ni a el, ni a sus hombres ni a Manta.

"parece que se fueron en la confusión, pero eso no importa por ahora hay que llevar a Lyserg a ver a Fausto" dijo Len Tao. Y todos partieron de ahí.

Un poco retirado de ahí se encontraba Hao y sus hombres cerca de un pequeño rió.

"Me dices que se llevaron a Lyserg" dijo un molesto Hao.

"se lo llevaron en la confusión no nos dio tiempo de salvarlo" dijo Asil apenado.

"pero mi señor mientras tengamos al joven Manta y a la hermana de uno de ellos podemos hacer un intercambio" dijo Mary Jane.

"buen punto Mary Jane, bien iré hablar con Yoh" dijo Hao partiendo de ahí junto con Asil mientras Mary Jane se llevaba a Manta.

En la fortaleza de los Soldados X el líder hablaba con sus hombres.

"muy pronto me enfrentare a Hao Asakura le quitare ese niño y sabes algo Marcos quiero que el chico sufra que si sufre, Hao sufrirá" dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

"así lo haré señor, ese niño debe pagar todas sus insolencias" dijo Marcos.

"es verdad querido pero dime porque no me dejaste matar a ese niño cuando pude haberlo hecho" pregunto la mujer.

"pensaba utilizar a ese niño como un sacrificio" dijo el hombre.

"pero necesitamos a Jane para que se habrá el portal querido"

"pronto la salvaremos para que habrá el portal y de su vida por el bien de sus padres" dijo el hombre lleno de maldad.

Mientras tanto en la posada Fausto revisaba a Lyserg que aun permanecía inconsciente.

"al parece Lyserg ya esta mejor solo hay que ver cuando despierte"dijo Fausto

"espero que despierte pronto" decía Yoh y en eso despierta Lyserg.

"mmmm, ¿que fue lo que paso?" pregunto en eso nota que esta en un lugar desconocido y tenia ropas diferentes. "¿Yoh? ¿Que hago aquí? No recuerdo nada de lo que paso despues de la ultima misión que realice con los Soldados X " le pregunto.

"¿no lo recuerdas Lyserg?" pregunto HoroHoro.

"no, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto confundido. "es como si mi mente hubiera quedado en blanco" comento Lyserg.

"Lo sabia habías perdido la memoria, ves Len tenia razón" haciéndole muecas a Len ya que el tenia la razón y el no.

"Si tenías razón ahora Lyserg volverá con nosotros" dijo Len con la Esperanza igual que sus amigos.

"Creo que la explosión le devolvió la memoria, al parecer no tiene ninguna herida grave pero aun así necesita descansar" dijo Fausto quien había terminado de revisarlo.

."Gracias Fausto y gracias por venir ayudarnos con Lyserg" le agradeció Yoh a su amigo el doctor.

"no hay problema joven Yoh, es un placer ayudar a mis amigos"dijo Fausto.

"pero a que se debe a que Lyserg no recuerde de lo sucedido en este tiempo que estuvo con Hao" pregunto Yoh.

"ya veo Lyserg tal vez al recuperar su memoria no recuerda lo que paso durante su amnesia es posible que lo recuerde o puede que no" dijo Fausto.

Yoh y sus amigos le contaron lo ocurrido a Lyserg y el no podía creer lo que le contaban.

"yo me uní a Hao y los ataque no puede ser los traicione dos veces que horror"decia Lyserg.

"tranquilo Lys ya estas a salvo" le dijo Yoh sonriéndole.

En eso aparece fuego alrededor de los shamanes y en eso alguien sujeta a Lyserg por la cintura y se lo lleva.

"Bien hecho FIRE, ahora he recuperado a mi querido Lyserg" dijo mostrando una sonrisa al chico ingles. Pensando que se alegraría de verlo.

"suéltame Hao, ya no soy tuyo ya he recuperado mi memoria" le dijo separándose del shaman de fuego al escuchar esto Hao se molesto.

"Que mal recuperaste la memoria" acaricio su mejilla con mirada triste mientras el espíritu de fuego sostenía sus muñecas, en eso toma a Lyserg por la cintura y lo abraza y mira con ira Yoh y a sus amigos "miren lo que han hecho, Lyserg era feliz sin sus recuerdos, era mi mas leal sirviente, el me amaba y ustedes lo arruinaron todo jamás se los perdonare, me oyeron jamás" Lyserg quedo pasmado al escuchar eso igual sus amigos en eso Hao voltea ver a Yoh.

En eso aparece Asil.

"señor hay que irnos y pronto presiento peligro" dijo el chico

"si yo también lo presiento, hay que partir de inmediato"

Pero cuando se iban a ir iban hacer detenidos por Yoh y compañía Asil tiro su esfera y de ahí salio Jun Tao inconsciente así que todos fueron a su rescate y al salvarla vieron que ellos habían desaparecido.

"Lyserg te prometo rescatarte" se dijo así mismo el haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. En eso enfoca su vista Jun Tao.

"hermana, ¿estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?" dijo Len llorando sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"no Len no mecieron nada solo me mantuvieron cautiva pero debo contarles algo muy importante" les dijo la taoista. "algo que Manta comento a Asil y que escuche" eso sorprendieron a todos.

En otra parte del pueblo había un pequeño grupo de hombres.

"muy pronto será, el verdadero mal despertara y atacara" dijo un hombre

"lo se y al fin me vengare por todos aquellos que me hicieron daño jamás se los perdonare" dijo un hombre maduro sus cabellos eran verdes. Era Liam Diethel el padre de Lyserg.


	17. LA VERDAD SE DA A CONOCER

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 17**

**LA VERDAD SE DA A CONOCER.**

En la aldea apache Jun Tao les contaba lo que había escuchado de Manta cuando hablaba con Asil sobre el pasado de Lyserg.

"que dices que la madre de Lyserg trabajaba para Hao pero lo traiciono y se caso con el padre de Lyserg pero ella no quería a nuestro amigo y le pegaba y no solo eso si no que tuvo una hija con su amante haciéndola pasar como hija del señor Diethel pero la separo de Lyserg haciendo creer a todos que la perdió en el parto y no solo si no que el amante de ella es el enemigo de Hao y ahora nuestro enemigo" decía HoroHoro que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"así es al parecer la madre de Lyserg era como una doble agente, trabajaba para Hao y la ves para ese hombre Rashid" explicaba Jun "al escuchar su historia no pude evitar llorar y lo peor es que Lyserg no sabe nada todo se lo han ocultado desde que nació, lo único que sabe es que su madre fue una traidora y que lo odiaba" decía Jun llorando.

"pobre Lyserg si supiera la verdad seguro que se deprimiría"comento Yoh

"pero yo creo que Lyserg debe saberlo" comento Anna.

"opino lo mismo que Anna pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar" dijo Len mientras Silver les servia algo caliente.

"eso es verdad pero al menos se que mis sobrinos están bien" dijo Silver a sus jóvenes amigos.

En el bosque donde estaba la cabaña que usaban como escondite Lyserg terminaba de recordar lo sucedido, había recordado todo desde que Hao lo había llevado al cuarto, desde que lo había atado para que no escapara; si definitivamente cuando Asil le contó todo no podía creerlo, no hasta que recordó todo y entre ello que su madre, su tutora trabajaba para Hao, ella le había engañado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lyserg, seguía sin comprender como pudo traicionar a sus amigos por segunda ves se sentía realmente mal, y mas cuando al fin recordó que había jurado lealtad a Hao, incluso recordó que se había entregado a el voluntariamente, se sonrojo, descubriendo que sentía algo por el shaman de fuego.

"no, no y mas no"negaba Lyserg el no podía querer, no podía amar a Hao el asesino de sus padres.

En eso empezó a derramar lagrimas, no sabia porque lloraba si por su traición con sus amigos, o porque se dio cuenta que amaba a Hao, definitivamente el no quería aceptar eso.

De pronto entra Hao y se le acerca sentándose a un lado de Lyserg donde acaricia sus cabellos verdes, en eso le quita la mordaza de la boca y le ayuda a sentarse para que estuviera a su lado.

"Bien Lyserg ya te ves mas tranquilo así que te perdonare si prometes volver a ser leal a mi" le dijo abrazándolo con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su mejilla.

"Jamás, tu mataste a mis padres, jamás te lo perdonare Hao" dijo tratando de separarse de el.

"Es verdad, ya que tu padre era un Soldado X y tu madre una maldita traidora, pero he de admitir que el único valía la pena era tu padre pero tu madre no valía la pena ya que ella no te quería" le dijo Hao seriamente.

"puede ser verdad pero era mi madre, y aun así yo... yo ya ni se que es lo que quiero estoy confundido y mas sabiendo que Mari Jane a la que quería mucho como una madre trabajaba siempre para ti eso jamás se lo perdonare, la odio" en eso recibe una bofetada de Hao sorprendiendo al ingles.

"escucha bien Lyserg puede ser que Mari Jane trabajaba para mi pero es algo seguro es que ella siempre te quiso y te dire algo mas; ella iba a renunciar para casarse con tu padre y tener una vida normal pero todo cambio por mi culpa la hubieras visto cuando le conté lo que hice ella lloro y mas cuando te vio enfermo te abrazo no se separo de ti en un solo momento" En eso sostuvo su barbilla para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaba ver.

"pero ella me ha engañado, no se en que creer" dijo Lyserg llorando y Hao le seca las lagrimas.

"es verdad que te mintió sobre mi, pero el amor que siente por ti es real Lyserg"le dijo aun sosteniendo su rostro "dime ¿en quien piensas cuando preguntan por tu madre?" le pregunto a Lyserg.

"en Mari Jane" contesto

"¿Y recuerdas a tu verdadera madre?" volvió a preguntar

"no mucho" volvió a contestar

"entonces ¿a quien quieres como madre a Judith o Mary Jane?" pregunto

"a mama Mary Jane" dijo llorando sin notar que Hao se le acercaba para besarlo en eso siente a Hao "aléjate de mi Hao" le grito

"sabes algo Lyserg aun no se como pudiste cambiar tu espíritu por uno tan débil, sabias que tu eras fuerte con tu hada y sobre todo que sacaras esa idea que eres débil, tu eres fuerte solo tienes que ver como derrotaste a esos Soldados X y a los demás, pero siempre quieres que alguien haga el trabajo por ti y ahora dime donde te encuentras mi querido Lys kun"

En eso Hao lo besa apasionadamente y cada vez más profundo haciendo que Lyserg gimiera.

En eso se detiene y le pregunta.

"¿Tengo razón mi pequeño Lyserg?"

Lyserg se quedo callado sin mirar al chico de ojos negros, no quería responder esa pregunta, ya que Hao tenia razón en todo, el era fuerte solo que no lo admitía, traiciono a Yoh, se unió a los Soldados X donde se deshicieron de su hada y el no hizo nada para evitarlo ya que el no confiaba en sus habilidades, no tenia confianza tenia poca autoestima y confió mas en el arma que le dieron.

"Tu silencio dice que tengo razón, ahora esta noche serás mío como las otras noches de pasión que tuvimos tiempo atrás mi querido Lyserg"

En eso Hao lo besa el cuello del chico ingles y desgarraba su ropa para poder acariciar a Lyserg. Despues de un largo rato, Hao volteo a ver a Lyserg para decirle.

"Te amo Lyserg ya te lo había dicho antes jamás te dejare ir siempre estarás a mi lado, por siempre y se que tu me amas lo comprobé cuando lo hacíamos el amor mi querido Lyserg, recuerdas que tu me decías lo mismo me juraste que jamás me dejarías que estarías a mi lado por toda la eternidad y que no dejarías que nadie nos separan"

Lyserg no sabia que decir Hao tenia razón el amaba a Hao. Mientras se encontraba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos estaba atrapado ya nada le importaba, el era un traidor. En eso por el cansancio que tenia cerro los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Hao empezó a desatarlo y curar sus heridas, para después ponerle un pijama, mientras se colocaba a su lado de su amado y ambos chicos quedaron dormidos uno a lado del otro.

Al día siguiente Hao despertó temprano y vio que a su lado estaba Lyserg profundamente dormido, así que se levanto, se cambio y dejo a Lyserg descansar otro rato más….

"descansa mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo saliendo de ahí, los hombres de Hao ya se habían enterado que Lyserg había recuperado la memoria y la mas nerviosa del grupo era Mari Jane como reaccionaria ahora su hijo.

"no se como reaccionara Lyserg ya no me querrá, que haré ahora" se decía Mari Jane, mientras era observado por sus demás camaradas y por el pequeño Manta que se encontraba desayunando.

"yo creo que Lyserg te perdonara despues de todo eres la única madre que tiene" le dijo Manta.

"opino lo mismo que el joven Manta Mary Jane confié que todo sidra bien" también le animo Mahado. Y todos le decían lo mismo.

"gracias por animarme, ¿en donde esta Kari?" pregunto la mujer.

"ella esta con Asil y Jane" dijo uno de los hombres de Hao.

En el jardín estaban Asil, Kari y Jane los tres estaban quitando la ropa limpia.

"entonces Jane ¿tu eres la novia de mi hermano Asil?" pregunto la niña haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

"algo así pequeña Kari" contesto Jane.

"entonces tu serás como nuestra hermana" dijo la niña emocionada.

"así es hermana Jane será de la familia, será tu hermana y la de Lyserg y bueno si aun somos novios ella será….." decía Asil todo sonrojado mientras ambas chicas reían.

En el cuarto Lyserg tenía un sueño de reflexión donde empezó a comprender a su madre Mari Jane para el la única madre que tuvo es y siempre será Mari Jane, en eso despierta ve que esta en el cuarto de Hao y que tenia puesta una pijama y tenia la esencia de Hao sus sentimientos estaban confusos.

Un rato mas tarde entra una mujer conocida bien por Lyserg era Mari Jane su madre, la mujer tenia una charola de comida que deposito en la cómoda, en eso el joven se levanta y va corriendo hacia su madre.

"mama, perdóname" dijo abrazándola.

"no mi pequeño tu perdóname a mi pequeño niño" también lo abrazaba amorosamente "me perdonas Lyserg" dijo la madre

"si mama si tu me perdonas a mi" decía Lyserg.

"si mi pequeño ahora come" le dijo la mujer mientras Lyserg se sentaba en una silla cerca donde estaba la bandeja de comida.

Despues de almorzar Lyserg permaneció encerrado en el cuarto de Hao esperando por horas, lo único que podía hacer era leer un libro era un diario escrito por el ya que reconoció su letra ahí supo lo que había echo en ese tiempo y con quienes se llevaba bien como Asil y el señor Mahado; y de cuanto decía que amaba Hao y lo que le había dicho y aparte de eso era verdad sin darse cuenta s había quedado dormido en eso entra Hao y lo ve dormido así que solo se le acerca y loa cobija para que descansara.

"se ve hermoso mientras duerme, espero que seas un buen niño Lys Kun" le decía Hao mientras depositaba un beso en el.

En la fortaleza los Soldados X estaban preparando se para el ataque.

"Dentro de poco iniciare mi venganza hacia Hao Asakura por todo lo que me hizo, jamás se lo perdonare" decía Rashid.

"lo se querido dentro de poco Jane abrirá la puerta de babilonia para tragarse a Hao y sus aliados y si tenemos suerte también Yoh Asakura y sus amigos y ese torpe de Lyserg que solo ha sido una molestia" reclamaba la mujer.

"tranquila querida pronto yo seré el nuevo Shaman King y todos los humanos serán mis esclavos igual que los shamanes que se me revelen" decía el hombre mientras reía..

Los demás soldados le temían, todos ellos sabían de lo que era capaz y de lo que le había echo a su amigo Liam años atrás y al pequeño Lyserg solo rogaban que fuera vencido, todos harían lo que sea con tal de vencer a Rashid todos menos Marcos quien era la mano derecha de Rashid y cuando fuera Shaman King el obtendría grandes riquezas.

En la aldea apache en un restaurante el señor Liam había escuchado a través de la charla que habían tenido Yoh y sus amigos lo ocurrido a Lyserg, sobre el verdadero mal y sobre la madre de Lyserg; el hubiera deseado salvarlo pero no debía ser descubierto no ahora, todavía no, también había descubierto algunas cosas de Mari Jane pero no la odiaba estaba agradecido por ella por cumplir con la promesa de cuidar al pequeño Lyserg y todo terminaba bien el viviría con su amada y sus hijos(ya sabe que Mari Jane adopto a una niña).

"dentro de poco, será la gran batalla y me podré vengar de ese maldito"decia Liam

"tranquilo amigo, no debes delatarte no aun, recuerda que George arriesgo su vida con tal de salvarte" le dijo su amigo.

"lo se Jonh no solo ese día perdí a mi hijo si no también descubrí muchas cosas, por eso me entrene para vencer a Rashid y nosotros somos los único que sabemos como vencerlo pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Yoh Asakura y sus amigos" dijo Liam

"si lo se ya que el es el único que puede usar la espada sagrada pero para eso se necesita la ayuda de aquellas personas nacidas en mayo como Hao, Yoh y Lyserg ellos tres son lo único que pueden salvar el mundo" comento Jonh.

"si ahora que lo pienso Hao no tiene la culpa de todo siempre me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ese niño hubiera crecido en un ambiente familiar" dijo Liam pensativo.

"pues tu hijo hubiera crecido con una mala madre o también la posibilidad de que creciera junto a Mari Jane es difícil saberlo, porque si lo recuerdas conociste a Mari Jane después de que te hirieron"comento su amigo

"es verdad, en fin hay que irnos a descansar ya es muy tarde" dijo Liam a su amigo.

"bien mañana será un nuevo día" dijo su acompañante.

Era ya de noche y hacia una deliciosa brisa que a todos relajaba Yoh no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría ahora su amigo, mientras HoroHoro y Len dormía profundamente en la misma cama. Mientras Anna y Tamao dormía en una buena habitación junto a Jun quien descansaba profundamente.

"mmmm, que hermosa noche hoy dormiré bien" comento Yoh mientras se acostaba en su cama y veían de reojo a Len y HoroHoro parecían muy gracioso verlos abrazados solo unas semanas atrás despues de que Lyserg los ataco se habían vuelto novios. "espero que Lyserg se encuentre bien y que Hao no le haga daño" en eso se queda dormido.

En la habitación de las chicas, Anna pensaba mucho sobre el asunto de Lyserg y esperaba que su amado Yoh no se metiera en un lió como era su costumbre y también oraba porque Manta se encontrara bien.

En la cabaña del bosque Manta observaba el cielo y se preguntaba que pasaría ahora.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, el desafió termino mal y ahora que me pasara" se preguntaba Manta

"tranquilo el señor Hao dice que te soltara mañana después del combate" dijo Asil que ahora compartían habitación

"¿seguro?" pregunto Manta a su _"amigo"._

"si, es lo que me dijo así que tranquilo Manta" dijo Asil "ahora ve a dormir hoy fue un día difícil" Y despues de eso se fueron a dormir.

En la habitación de Hao; el y Lyserg dormía tranquilamente junto los dos…


	18. EL ENEMIGO DE MI HERMANO ES MI ENEMIGO T

**SIN MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO 18**

**EL ENEMIGO DE MI HERMANO **

**ES MI ENEMIGO TAMBIÉN.**

Al día siguiente despues de un desayuno todo el equipo de Hao incluyendo Lyserg y Manta partieron para la aldea apache, sin saber que los Soldados X habían tomado una decisión atacarían ese día y nadie lo iba a evitar.

Hao y su grupo entraron para ver una batalla y en el otro lado estaba Yoh y sus amigos, en eso Hao le dice a su camarada Asil.

"Asil suelta a Manta, ya no es necesario tenerlo con nosotros" le dijo y Asil lo deja ir hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"si señor, Manta ya puedes irte" le dijo Asil a su amigo

"nos vemos" dijo el joven corriendo donde estaban sus amigos. "Yoh" grito el niño

"Manta" grito Yoh al verlo sano y salvo "¿que fue de ti amigo?" le pregunto

"pues pasaron muchas cosas amigos" comento Manta

"lo sabemos enano, sabemos todo sobre la madre de Lyserg, su madre el verdadero mal todo pero ¿Dónde esta Lyserg?" le pregunto Len.

"bueno cuando recupero la memoria, estaba confundido pero despues de un rato hizo las pases con su madre "dijo Manta a sus amigos y le contó mas cosas…

"entonces la famosa doncella es realmente la hermana menor perdida de Lyserg" dijo HoroHoro confundido

"si así es, y presiento que pronto nos enfrentaremos al enemigo de Hao, Yoh ¿Qué piensas hacer?" pregunto Manta

"si es el enemigo de mi hermano también lo es mío, no le perdonare todas las cosas malvadas que ha hecho, ni lo que le hizo a la familia de Lyserg." dijo molesto.

"por eso Yoh debes entrenar duro" dijo Anna fríamente y al ver a Manta "me alegra que estés bien Manta"

"gracias Anna" dijo Manta alegremente

"un momentito, ¿como fue que este pequeñín escapo de Hao?" pregunto Chocolove

"es verdad Manta ¿como escapaste de Hao?"Preguto HoroHoro

"yo no me escape el me dejo ir dijo que ya no era útil" comento Manta

"ya veo" en eso todos parten de ahí.

Entre tanto el grupo de Hao charlaba sobre el nuevo plan de Hao

"Asil tu protegerás a Jane y tu hermana estará al cuidado de Mary Jane yo me quedare con Lyserg" al decir esto lo tomo del brazo "verdad Lys kun"

"lo que digas Hao despues de todo mi opinión no cuenta" dijo algo molesto.

"claro que si cuenta pero ahora que el esta cerca no me quiero arriesgar a perderte Lyserg te amo demasiado para….." en eso lo abraza tiernamente, siendo correspondido por Lyserg.

"pero nada malo pasara Hao" le dijo dándole una tierna mirada

"como sea no quiero que te alejes de mi" en eso lo dos parten de ahí seguidos de Asil y Jane, mientras Mari Jane llevaba a Kari a ver su tío Silver.

"tío Silver" grito la niña abrazando al apache

"Karim me alegra verte sana y salva" le dijo el apache.

"ya no soy Karim ahora soy Kari" le dijo sonriendo en eso el apache ve a al mujer

"Kari tenia muchas ganas de verlo y no podía negárselo" comento la mujer

"gracias por cuidar bien de mi sobrina"y ambos adultos charlan por un largo rato.

En al fortaleza de los soldados Rashid y el espíritu de su amada Judit estaban listos para atacar.

"preparase Soldados X hoy atacaremos a Hao Asakura y sus camaradas no tengan piedad de ellos" dijo el hombre a sus seguidores.

"señor puedo saber como derrotara a Hao Asakura" pregunto Marcos

"fácil, primero atacaremos lo que mas quiere Hao y es ese chico Lyserg sabia que algún día ese tonto hijo tuyo me serviría mi querida Judit"le dijo a al espíritu

"hasta que por fin ese niño justifica su existencia, ya que el arruino mi vida desde que nació" dijo la mujer con desprecio.

"ha llegado la hora vayan a la aldea y ataquen aquellos que intervengan" dijo el líder y todos partieron siguiendo ordenes.

Por la aldea apache Liam y sus amigos Jonh y Jack estaban listos para atacar y defender al salvador aunque significara trabajar para Hao.

"Liam ¿estas seguro de aliarte con Hao para vencer a ese hombre?"Pregunto Jonh

"claro amigo despues de todo el te ataco y para colmo se llevo a tu hijo" dijo Jack

"si ya que fue ese hombre quien arruino mi vida y no Hao además lo único bueno fue Lyserg, ellos me engañaron y eso jamás se los perdonare" dijo molesto el hombre

"pero aliarte con Hao el era el ex jefe de tu ex esposa y para colmo Mari Jane era la nueva aliada de Hao" comento Jack molesto.

"lo se pero a diferencia de Judit, Mari Jane quería a Lyserg se notaba además ella cuido bien de mi querido hijo ella fue sincera me dijo que tenia un gran secreto y cuando me lo iba a decir yo la detuve le dije que si no estaba lista que no me lo dijera y ella lo respeto" comento Liam "además aun sigo amando a Mari Jane y mi hijo la quiere" le dijo a sus amigos.

"Liam, amigo no se que tengas pero tu atraes a las aliadas de Hao" comento Jonh

"pero a diferencia Mari Jane me amaba con todo y mi hijo pero Judith no y odiaba a Lyserg" les contó a sus amigos.

"bueno basta de hablar y vamonos de aquí presiento que mi pequeño ahijado corre peligro" comento Jack. Y se pusieron marcha los tres hombres.

Y tal como lo percibieron Hao y Liam Rashid ataco la aldea apache poniendo en alerta a todos los jueces y a los shamanes, Hao e Yoh haciendo que se aliaran.

"entonces te unes a mi hermanito para vencer a Rashid" le dijo a Yoh

" para vencer a ese mal sujeto claro que si" le dijo a Hao

"de acuerdo" eso ve como Marcos captura a Lyserg "Lyserg" grito Hao recordando aquella pesadilla.

"ayúdenme" grito captando la atención de todos

"pero quien tenemos aquí si es mi pequeño Lyserg ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querido niño?"Dijo el espíritu de una mujer

"madre" dijo Lyserg sorprendido al ver a la mujer y sorprendiendo a Jane de que le dijera si a su madre y ahí se dio cuenta de que Lyserg era su hermano del que le había hablado Mine.

"ahora se un niño obediente y sacrifícate para tu madre sea feliz tu quieres que tu madre sea feliz ¿verdad?" dijo la mujer fantasmal

"nunca tu no eres mi madre, nunca lo fuiste no vales al pena" dijo el chico molestando a la mujer.

"eres un mal hijo, yo que fui una buena madre para ti y así me pagas"

"tu nunca fuiste una buena madre, mi única mama es Mari Jane" le grito

"esa mujer, rayos al menos entrégame a mi hija Jane" le dijo a Lyserg.

"¿la doncella Jane es mi hermana? Debí suponer que tu harías algo tan vil y bajo, me alegra no a ver crecido mas a tu lado"

"bueno no importa, Hao Asakura ahora veras como termino con tu gran amor" le grito la mujer

Y cuando Marcos le iba a disparar alguien lo ataca por detrás noqueándolo y se lleva a Lyserg de ahí, preocupando a los demás pero Lyserg al ver al hombre que lo salvo no sabe que decir..

"papa" dijo evitando llorar y sorprendiendo a todos.

"Liam" dijo Mari Jane desmayándose siendo atendida por Fausto.

"¿sobrevivió? ¿Cómo? Bueno no importa" se dijo Hao al ver al hombre "tiene mucho parecido con Lys kun es duro de pelar"

"papa pero tu estabas muerto" dijo llorando mientras veía al hombre detalladamente.

"no hijo, no es estoy muerto estoy vivo me salvaron tus tíos Jonh y Jack el que murió fue un aliado de Rashid me alegra verte sano y salvo" le dijo abrazando a su hijo.

"que linda reunión pero morirán todos Jane si realmente amas a tus padres abre el portal de babilona y has que se traguen a todos" le grito a la chica que había visto todo.

"no lo haré ya que nuestra justicia era falsa no matare a mí hermano, no lo haré" dijo la doncella revelándose.

"ellos te han puesto en mi contra, pobre de mi hija debe ser eliminada para que su alma sea libre" dijo el hombre

Pero ya muchos dudaban de su líder ya no quería ver mas muertes así que se revelaron.

"con que hay un motín bueno entonces peleare con todas mis fuerzas" dijo Rashid "Judit posesión de objetos" grito asiendo posesión a una gran arma "Hao despídete de tu amado ingles" en eso dispara a donde estaban Lyserg y su padre Hao no puedo hacer nada ya que el disparo lo había alcanzo, todos quedaron sorprendidos, nos habían si su amigo estaba vivo.


	19. Chapter 19

**SIN MEMORIA**

"con que hay un motín bueno entonces peleare con todas mis fuerzas" dijo Rashid "Judit posesión de objetos" grito asiendo posesión a una gran arma "Hao despídete de tu amado ingles" en eso dispara a donde estaban Lyserg y su padre Hao no puedo hacer nada ya que el disparo lo había alcanzo, todos quedaron sorprendidos, nos habían si su amigo estaba vivo.

**CAPITULO 19: **

"**EL PORTAL**

**DE BABILONIA PARTE 1"**

El ataque había sido certero, aquel sujeto sonrió en satisfacción luego de ver como el padre del ingles protegía a su hijo y el recibía todo el ataque y luego ver como aquel hombre de cabellos verdes, se desplomaba al suelo le dio aun mas satisfacción…habia cumplido con su misión…

- ¿_Daddy_?...-pregunto el ingles preocupado por su padre, lo sacudía con insistencia pero el no respondía…-¡DADDY!- le grito a pesar de que Lyserg también habia sido herido, sus dolores no se comparaban con el que sentía en su corazón; al ver aquel hombre con el que se acaba de reencontrar en aquel deplorable estado…-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar…

Sus ojos parecía diferentes….ahora ardían en furia…en lugar de llorar y pedir ayuda estaba dispuesto a ser el quien enfrentara a Rashid…luego de las palabras de Hao, y sabiendo que tenia razón ya era hora que el tuviera sus propias batallas y defendiera a los suyos…

- Ly…-Yoh iba a intervenir pero Hao no lo dejo…-veía la determinación que el ingles sentía, por ello nadie podía intervenir…al menos por el momento, Hao sabia que si ese sujeto le hacia algo a su ingles el iría y lo asesinaría sin compasión y Fifí-chan se encargaría de eso…

- Lo que me faltaba que un mocoso inútil se me opusiera…-dijo aquel con toda la ironía del mundo…

- Creo que es bastante idiota como su padre…-dijo la mujer que aun estaba en la posesión de objetos…

- De cómo fue su padre- corrigió el hombre…-el pequeño bebe quiere llorara…-incisiva, sabia que si mataba al ingles tenia un punto a su favor ya que los tres chicos que nacieron en mayo y elegidos salvadores debían estar juntos, si uno de ellos faltaba el mal no podría ser detenido…

- Debemos ayudarlo…-aunque los amigos de Lían no pensaban dejar solo al hijo de este luego de que aquel fuera herido en batalla…

- Debemos esperar Jack…-dijo John mientras miraba que la esencia de su amigo Lían no se desvanecía solo estaba un poco débil, al parecer aquello era un teatro para distraer a Rashid…

- De acuerdo…-el otro asintió, a pesar que no sabia si de verdad Jack habia visto bien y en realidad Lían solo quería probar a su hijo…

- Bien si te mato ya no podrás ayudar a salvar al mundo de mi poder…así que no es nada personal pero…hoy será el ultimo en que respires…- Aquel hombre comenzaba a incrementar su poder espiritual todos lo notaron…

Los demás querían intervenir el mas preocupado era Yoh y Hao, pero ambos sabían que esa era batalla de Lyserg el lo había querido de esa forma, por ello, lo mejor era dejarlo solo…

- ¿Crees que esto funcione?-pregunto Horo mientras veía como Lyserg al igual que Rashid incrementaba su poder espiritual…

- El podrá hacerlo…-dijo Len en verdad confiaba en que aquello sucediera…

Mientras tanto Marco miraba de lejos la pelea sin ser notado, disfrutaba al cada instante de aquel combate cada lagrima derramada de parte de Lyserg le proveía de energía era como si el sufrimiento del peliverde le diera mas poder…y seguramente su muerte lo haría aun mas…

- Veamos que puede hacer "Señor"

Dijo con sarcasmo ya que a pesar de aparentar serle fiel a Rashid, el no estaba acostumbrado a obedecerle a nadie, solo seguir sus propios ideales en los cuales el salía con la mejor parte, por eso al estar con que decía ser el futuro rey shaman solo buscaba su conveniencia, hacerse rico a expensas suyas…y ahora lo que buscaba era… destruir a Lyserg, desde que lo conoció sintió un sentimiento extraño ante el…era como si el hacerlo sufrir a Marco lo llenara y ahora entendí el por que, quizás al verlo sufrir era la única forma de hacer que su corazón aceptara que el peliverde jamás seria para el…y además aceptar que amaba a alguien mas, que solo cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su cuerpo se cubría de heridas era cuando no lo demostraba…ya que cada vez que se dio sus encuentros con el castaño Lyserg aparte de parecer furioso, sus ojos parecían brillar diferente, era amor…amor que el ingles estaba ajeno a eso…segado por el odio mal infundado que no era nada mas que odio disfrazado de amor…

- Jine cuando el tiempo sea el conveniente tendrás que abrir el portal…-le dijo Silver acercándose a la chica que miraba de lejos muy preocupada al ver a su reciente encontrado hermano a pelear dudadamente contra aquel malvado y el espíritu de su madre…

- ¿Estas seguro?...-pregunto la chica temerosa de que eso solo produjera mas daño…

- Si…-dijo el apache con toda la firmeza del mundo…

- Entiendo…-la chica asintió…sabia que usaría mucha magia en aquello pero lo haría si con eso ponía fin a tanto mal…

- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente o aun quieres mas?- El cuerpo de Rashid estaba intacto…solo con algunos rasguños, mientras que sus poderes espirituales estaban intactos mientras que los de Lyserg estaban totalmente agotados, al igual que las heridas en su cuerpo solo empeoraban la condición…

- Llego el momento…despídete querido hijo…-le dijo la madre del chico, si aun se podía llamar así, ya que ella era todo menos madre, jamás lo fue para Lyserg y jamás lo seria…

El ingles solo pudo ver acercase a ambos shaman y espíritu directamente hacia el con un ataque directo que el no podía evitar, estaba perdido…lo único que le ocurrió hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar aquel ataque…mientras que su mente le lanzaba recuerdos olvidados…de cómo conoció a Hao…su primera noche juntos…y de la ultima…sus amigos…su familia en fin todos aquellos momentos que disfruto pasaron tan rápidos como una película y luego todo de volvió negro…en aquel momento supo que su cuerpo habia recibido el ataque y por ende…sus fuerzas habían sido destruidas…en su mente dentro de toda aquella oscuridad permanencia latente la imagen de Hao que brillaba entre las tinieblas pero luego esa imagen se destruyo y se hizo mil pedazos desapareciendo…y haciendo que Lyserg cayera al suelo inconsciente…

Sus amigos gritaron su nombre…su Koi sintió que su corazón se destruya en pedazos al ver a la persona que mas amaba en aquel estado…Yoh y Hao se lograran acercar a el, junto con Jack y su acompañante…aun lado del cuerpo lastimado de Lyserg estaba el de Lían que sintió que era el momento de actuar…

- llego el momento…

dijo el padre del chico poniéndose de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado su cuerpo a pesar de tener algunas heridas y la ropa rasgada indicando la intensidad del ataque que habia recibido, a pesar de eso su cuerpo se miraba fuerte y lleno de energías, para ayudar a los tres jóvenes que harían la diferencia…

- Debí suponer que no te darías por vencido tan fácil…

Dijo la voz de Judith que resino estando en su estado espiritual mientras que Rashid veía aquel intruso como un rival de cuidado, sabia que el tipo era fuerte, si no fuera de esa forma no le habría costado tanto trabajo eliminarlo en el pasado o al menos creer que lo elimino ya que ahora que lo veía cara a cara se daba cuenta que eso jamás sucedido…

- Ya llego el momento de mi venganza…-dijo con determinación…mirando con furia aquel tipo que habia destruido su vida…y también aquella mujer que a pesar que le dio un hijo, jamás le dio el cariño de una madre…

- Eres bastante patético…-le dijo Rashid a pesar de todo el analiza que fuerzas que le habia hecho a Lían no iba a aparecer vulnerable ante el…sabia que quizás la batalla seria difícil pero al final el obtendría la victoria…

- John, Jack…-llamo Lían a sus amigos y este acudieron a su llamado…-ayuden a Lyserg a reponerse…-les dijo con decisión…-ya que solo el y ustedes…dijo mirando a Yoh y a Hao, pueden abrir el portal que consuma el mal de la tierra…-ambos hermanos se miraron unos a otros temían al abrir el portal de babilonia…

- El señor Lían tiene razón ese portal no solo puede eliminar al mal si no que también a cualquiera que este cerca…por ello para detener esa catástrofe se necesita de gran poder espiritual…

- Poder que ustedes tres cuentan y con la ayuda de la pequeña Jine lograran vencer…confió en ustedes…

Dijo aquel hombre amable sonriendo, Hao lo miro y aquella sonrisa era igual a la de su querido ingles, no por nada eran padre e hijo, ahora entendía de donde habia heredado su querido Lys-chan aquella personalidad tan linda que adoraba, de su padre, ya que por el lado de su madre lo único que heredo de ella era el poder y la valentía ya que en el carácter ambos eran muy diferentes…

- Te quedaras hablado toda la vida y vamos a luchar…-era obvio que Rashid estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Ese es uno de los tantos defectos que tiene Lían, solo alardea y al final es tan débil como la porquería de hijo que tiene…-dijo aquella mujer con todo el odio que eso significaba, eso hizo enfurecer mas a aquel hombre que lo que menos le gustaba escuchar era insultos hacia su hijo…

- Cállate…-le ordeno mientras comenzaba con su posesión de objetos…y se hacia presente un hada color verde, un poco mas oscuro que el cabello de Lyserg aquella criatura era hermana de Morphin y por tanto era tan valiosa como ella…

Mientras tanto ambos amigos de Lían estaba usando sus poderes espirituales para curar a Lyserg y devolverle sus fuerzas, al poco tiempo el chico despertó sus heridas mas grabes habían sido curadas y sus fuerzas reestablecidas…

- Mi Lyserg…-el que parecía mas alegre era Hao…

- ¿Qué me paso?...-el chico estaba confundido aunque en aquel instante no era momento para explicaciones…

- Deben actuar el tiempo se agota…-dijo Silver mirando serio a los chicos los cuales asintieron, aunque el único que no estaba enterado era Lyserg pero Hao se encargo de explicarle todo…

Tiempo después mientras que la batalla entre Lían y Rashid estaba librándose, los tres chicos juntaron sus manos…y en medio del triangulo que habían formado estaba Jine, ella tenia que abrir aquel portal que salvaría al mundo aunque eso ocurriría con los poderes espirituales de los chicos…

- Te has vuelto fuerte Lían…-le dijo Rashid al serle bastante difícil dañar aquel hombre, que parecía implacable…

- ¿Te estas rindiendo?...- le pregunto el espíritu de la mujer, el hombre solo sonrió ante su ingenuidad…

- Nunca!...aunque tienes que reconocer que Lían a mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez, jamás un oponente nos habia dado tanta pelea…-dijo mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque hacia aquel que le hacia tan difícil de derrotar…

Mientras que los chicos le daban los detalles finales a la abertura de aquel portal, no sabían que sucedería cuando este se abriera pero sabían que debían abrirlo para desaparecer al mal que quería dominar al mundo, era difícil saber como podían estar haciendo aquello con tanta precisión, aunque quizás simplemente se estaban dejando guiar por sus corazones, y la esperanza de ver un futuro mejor…

- El portal ya esta listo…-dijeron ambos amigos de Lían sabían que el momento de saber la verdad se acercaba…

- Solo falta que sea abierto…

Dijo al ver al cielo y este se oscureció de un momento a otro aquella enorme cantidad de energía espiritual oscureció los cielos y en lugar de nubes o rallos solares formo en el una especie de puerta de color café, en la cual tenia una cerradura al frente, esperando por la llave…llave que estaba en el cuerpo de los tres elegidos…

- Le daré final a esta batalla…-dijo Lían ya que se dio cuenta que el portal estaba listo…

- Y crees que será tan fácil destruirme con un patético portal…-a Rashid ni a Judith se le habia gracias el hecho de que aquellos estuvieran por abrir el portal…

- No será fácil, pero el mal siempre es vencido por el bien…-dijo Lían con toda la seguridad que sentía en sus palabras

- ¿Y que tal si ustedes son el mal y nosotros somos el bien?...-interrogo aquel hombre…-el bien es solo algo muy relativo…-dijo mirando sonriente la duda en el rostro de Lían…-sin el mal el bien no existiría…y viceversa…la oscuridad siempre tiene que existir ya que donde hay luz habita la oscuridad…

- Lo malo esta en lo que quieren aprovecharse de esa oscuridad…y quieren lastimar a otros a su voluntad…tienes razón donde hay luz siempre habrá oscuridad…pero donde la oscuridad es vista como amenaza tiene que ser destruida…y ustedes son esa oscuridad…-dijo Lían mientras que incrementaba sus poderes espirituales…

- Eres un baka Lían!...te estas dejando dominar por tu gran ira…y cuando eso le pasa a un shaman tiene la batalla perdida…-dijo Rashid mientras que el también incrementaba sus poderes espirituales…-¿Estas lista Judith?...le pregunto a su espíritu la cual asintió con la confianza que podría vencer fácilmente…

Ambos iniciaron su ataque el cual fue tan fuerte que un fuerte resplandor cubrió el campo, entre el polvo y el briíllo no dejaba ver el resultado final, los presentes estaban con miradas fijas esperando que aquello se disipara y dejara ver el resultado…

Aunque antes que aquello se revelara fuertes vientos comenzó a soplar, se formaron nubes de tormenta en el cielo, parecía que caería una tormenta fuerte…aunque para los shamanes presentes sabían que aquello era mas que una simple tormenta…ya que al sentir la fuerte energía espiritual que expulsaron los tres shamanes elegidos fue tan fuerte que hasta se podría considerar que no era de un shaman común, aunque en realidad los tres junto con la chica que guiaba aquel ritual no eran shamanes comunes, ellos habían sido bendecidos con energía espiritual que sobrepasaba los limites de los otros shamanes... asemejando la energía del todo poderoso…el líder del mundo…el rey shaman…

- ¡¡¡AHORA!!!- dijeron ambos amigos y todos pudieron ver como aquella puerta que se formo en el cielo en la cerradura que estaba al frente se formo una llave dorada que era el producto de la energía espiritual de los shamanes, al instante Jine dijo un cántico…en un idioma desconocido, al parecer era el idioma natal de los apaches ya que solo Silver puedo saber su significado…

- ¿Qué dice Silver?...-interrogo Horo que junto con Len se habían mantenido distantes de todo aquello…

- _Es el tiempo que la puerta que separa a este mundo con el otro se abra, y que el mal que quiere consumir a nuestro mundo desaparezca que las sombras se cobren sus antiguas deudas y que proteja al mundo de los mortales de buen corazón, llevándose solo aquellos quieren practicar la magia negra y que usen la justicia a su beneficio…Oh! Sagrado portal de babilonia, ábrete y muéstranos tu maravilloso poder…castiga aquellos que nos quieren hacer mal…_

- Vaya tengo que aprender apache…-dijo Horo con ojitos de perrito emocionado mientras que Len le daba un golpe con su lanza ese no era el momento ni el lugar para esa clase de comentarios…

Al momento que la chica termino con la ultima frase aquel portal encima de sus cabezas se abrió y todos los que estaban cerca de el fueron tragados por aquella inmensa fuerza que producía el portal, a pesar que el portal intervino justo cuando el resultado de la batalla se iba llevar acabo ya nada de eso importaba ya que ambos combatientes habían sido tragados por el portal…

Y ahora solo aquellos que pudieran encontrar el camino de vuelta al mundo de los mortales y los shamanes serian perdonados y vistos como el bien….y aquellos seres que predicaban con el bien y en realidad querían la destrucción serian juzgados por las sombras y consumidos por ellas…

Solo esperaba ver si los que decían predicar con el bien resultaban ganadores y lograban salir de aquel portal que se habia consumido a todos los espectadores de la batalla y a los que intervinieron para abrir el portal…

Solo el tiempo y las pruebas que tendrías que pasar los shamanes diría si eran dignos de regresar a su mundo o si su destino seria quedarse en el inframundo para toda la eternidad…


	20. Chapter 20

**SIN MEMORIA**

Al momento que la chica termino con la ultima frase aquel portal encima de sus cabezas se abrió y todos los que estaban cerca de el fueron tragados por aquella inmensa fuerza que producía el portal, a pesar que el portal intervino justo cuando el resultado de la batalla se iba llevar acabo ya nada de eso importaba ya que ambos combatientes habían sido tragados por el portal…

Y ahora solo aquellos que pudieran encontrar el camino de vuelta al mundo de los mortales y los shamanes serian perdonados y vistos como el bien….y aquellos seres que predicaban con el bien y en realidad querían la destrucción serian juzgados por las sombras y consumidos por ellas…

Solo esperaba ver si los que decían predicar con el bien resultaban ganadores y lograban salir de aquel portal que se había consumido a todos los espectadores de la batalla y a los que intervinieron para abrir el portal…

Solo el tiempo y las pruebas que tendrías que pasar los shamanes diría si eran dignos de regresar a su mundo o si su destino seria quedarse en el inframundo para toda la eternidad…

**CAPITULO 20: **

"**EL PORTAL **

**DE BABILONIA PARTE 2"**

El portal de babilonia se había abierto consumiendo a los que estaban cerca de el dejando anonadados a los demás shamanes.

Todo era oscuridad, aquel sitio era peor que el mismo infierno, la desesperación no ver nada mas que la oscuridad, saber que estas con vida ya que escuchas el latido de tu corazón, sentir que no es un sueño ya que a pesar de que te pellizques no despiertes…aquella realidad era peor que el mismo infierno…si acaso existía o si no era ese el infierno…

- ¿Donde estoy…?- fue lo primero que se preguntaron todos…no sabían si hablaban o si era que pensaban…aunque al ser respondidos supieron que otras personas estaban junto a ellos…

- Abrimos el portal…-dijo una voz, y uno de los que formulo la pregunta la reconoció…

- ¿Hao?- dijo emocionado ya que tener a alguien conocido a su lado era más reconfortante…

- Debemos buscar la salida…-dijo Hao mientras intentaba encontrar con sus manos el cuerpo del ingles…

- Oye Hao…soy yo hermanito…-le dijo Yoh al sentir la mano de Hao sobre la suya…-Auch ¿Oye?...le protesto al sentir el sape que le dio…- esto se parece aquella cueva donde entre una vez…

Aquí es mucho peor que ese lugar…-dijo Hao mientras por fin encontraba la mano del ingles…-por ello no se confíen…hablen para no perdernos y no crean lo que sus mentes les dicten…este lugar es una prueba y solo los elegidos podrán salir de el…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…otra cuadrilla de búsqueda se ponía en camino intentado a encontrar la salida de aquella oscuridad…en aquel lugar serian probadas sus habilidades las cuales solo ellas dirían si eran dignos de salir o si las sombras cobrarían en ellos su venganza…

- Te quedaras aquí por toda la eternidad….-dijo la voz de una mujer que al escucharse su eco por aquel sitio se podría saber que era un espíritu…

- El mal nunca triunfa…-dijo aquel hombre severo mientras comenzaba su caminata junto con sus enemigos…aunque también con ellos estaba Jine…y Marco…

- Señor que piensa hacer…-en aquellos instantes de desesperación Marco dejaba en manifiesto su cobardía…

- Cállate…-dijo Rashid, ya que sabía que si deseaba salir de aquel sitio debía estar concentrado y calmado…

- No te preocupes Jine, estaremos bien…dijo aquel hombre amable mientras llevaba de la mano a la niña que aunque no era su hija había aprendido a quererla como una…

Mientras tanto los chicos que estaban fuera del portal…

"Silver ¿Qué les paso a Yoh y a los demás?" pregunto Horohoro al ver como desvanecían en el aire.

"El portal se los llevo y lo dejara ir si prueban ser puros de corazón" les informo Silver.

"¿y que pasa si no salen?" pregunto Len Tao.

"se quedaran para siempre en las sombras" fue lo único que dijo dirigiéndose a la aldea seguido de los sobrevivientes. Ahí informo a la encargada de lo sucedido.

"dios espero que Liam y Lyserg estén bien" dijo Mary Jane abrazando a su hija Kari.

"mama ¿Cuándo regresara mi hermano Lyserg?" le pregunto la niña.

"no lo se pequeña, no lo se" es lo único que dijo la mujer. En eso se acerca Asil para consolar a su hermanita.

"todo saldrá bien el señor Hao saldrá junto a Lyserg" le dijo su hermano mayor haciendo que la niña sonría.

Mientras tanto de regreso en ese lugar lleno de sombras Yoh, Hao y Lyserg se reencontraban con los Soldados X y el padre y la hermana de Lyserg.

"papa, Jane" y fue abrazarlos "me alegra verlos, pero ¿padre como sobreviviste? Creí que Hao te había matado" pregunto al verlo.

"es largo de contar hijo, por mientras hay que salir de aquí y pronto" les dijo el hombre a los jóvenes.

"_solo los que sean puros podrán salir de aquí_**"** se escucho una voz en la oscuridad "aquellos que pasen las duras pruebas podrán salir de aquí" se volvió a escuchar.

"¿quien eres?" pregunto Hao a la misteriosa voz.

"_soy el soberano y gobernante de este lugar y yo decido quien se va y quien se queda aquí por toda la eternidad"_ dijo otra vez y de pronto ese lugar oscuro se transformo en un hermoso bosque.. "para salir deben buscar la llave que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña helada" le dijo la voz "yo los estaré esperando, no es necesario que viajen juntos solo es necesario llegar" y después de eso ya no se volvió a escuchar esa voz.

"bien Soldados X síganme los perdedores quédense aquí" esto lo dijo observando a Liam, a Hao, Yoh, Lyserg y su hija quien la había traicionado. "me has decepcionado hija y yo que hice todo lo posible para que fueras una reina" después de decir esto se marcho.

"bueno hay que ponernos en marcha" dijo Liam tomando la mano de Jane y la de Lyserg "Lyserg lamento no haber estado contigo pero debía a averiguar muchas cosas antes de volver a tu lado" le confeso.

"padre ¿Cómo sobreviviste?" volvió a preguntar.

"bueno esta bien te contare hijo mió" le dijo Liam sonriendo –bueno todo empezó después de que Hao te llevara de la casa que se consumía por las llamas-empezó a relatar.

**FLASBACK**

Liam estaba mal herido después de a ver peleado con Hao, al parecer no había forma de salir de la casa que se consumía por las llamas, a su lado estaba su ex-esposa, estaba muerta. En so entro uno de sus compañeros.

-ayúdame por favor, hay que detener a Hao se llevo a mi hijo hay que rescatarlo pronto- suplico Liam a su colega.

-olvídalo Liam me enviaron aquí para exterminarte Rashid te a considerado una amenaza por años y ahora te eliminare y tu hijo ya es un chico muerto el solo ha estropeado los planes de mi señor- en Eso desenfunda su pistola y cuando iba a disparar alguien lo golpea por detrás, en eso pierde el sentido sin saber que mas paso.

Al despertar ve que esta en una pequeña habitación blanca, en eso entran sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida Jonh y Jack.

-estuviste cerca hermano- dijo Jack.

-sabias que Rashid pretendía eliminarte a ti y a tu pequeño hijo Lyserg- le dijo Jonh a su amigo.

-no sabia que Rashid me quería muerto a mi y a mi hijo en eso recordó de inmediatamente Lyserg -¿mi hijo? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-ninguno de sus amigos hablo –lo tiene Hao debo salvarlo, debo avisarle a Mari Jane, necesito su ayuda para rescatarlo de ese villano- dijo tratándose de levantarse.

-alto amigo debes de saber que para ella estas muerto, porque encontraron un cadáver, tu cadáver el de ese sujeto para ellos ese tipo eres tu - le explico Jonh.

-además llevas casi tres semanas inconciente y de tu hijo bueno el ya fue rescatado y esta internado en el mejor hospital de Londres y esta grave con una desnutrición algo leve, marcas en todo su cuerpo- le dijo Jack.

-quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo Liam tratándose de levantarse.

-no puedes si alguien te ve, te mataran a ti y tu hijo, además el esta con Mari Jane ella lo cuidara bien ya que ella es tu tutora, su madre- le dijo Jonh y Liam tuvo que aceptar que tenían razón.

-al menos avísenme si mejora cualquier cosa sobre mi pequeño- les dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Semanas mas tarde Liam se recupero y también se entero que su hijo había sido dado de alta y que ahora estaba en casa de su tutora y que ya estaba mejor y que había regresado a la escuela; de lejos podía ver como entrenaba, iba al colegio jugaba con amigos.

-esta será la ultima vez que te vea hijo mió; debo ir a entrenar lejos y descubrir la verdad de Rashid y de tu supuesta madre, cuídate hijo mió- y después de eso viajo por el mundo y en un pueblo apache descubrió la verdad de Rashid y de Hao y sobre todo descubrió al verdad sobre Judith y de su amada Mari Jane.

**END FLASBACK**

-¿entonces eso paso, pasaste 7 años entrenando e investigando?- pregunto Lyserg a su padre.

-si mas o menos, también descubrí que Hao no es tan malo, solo se desvió de sus objetivos por las leyendas que tenían lo apaches- dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

-oye, no es verdad- dijo sonrojado en eso Lyserg le sonrió –pero dime ¿eso quieres decir que me has perdonado todo lo que te hice, te ataque, te deje mal herido, casi muerto, te quite a tu hijo y aun así me perdonas?- le pregunto.

-no del todo Hao, no del todo si hay que salir de aquí hay que hacerlo juntos-sugirió Liam.

-cuando todo esto termine ¿Qué nos pasara señor Diethel?-pregunto Jane al adulto.

-dime papa pequeña; aunque no seas realmente mi hija, lo serás para mi y cuando todo esto termine tu, Lyserg, Kari, Mari Jane ese chico Asil y yo viviremos como una gran familia- le dijo –se que Mari Jane fue buena y auque haya trabajado para Hao su amor fue real y no como ella- les dijo a los chicos con una gran sonrisa imaginándose con un gran futuro.

-tu papa ya se puso meloso- Hao le dijo a Lyserg.

-cuando tenia amnesia te comportabas igual ¬¬- dijo Lyserg a su amado –eso me recuerda que note agradecí que me sacaras del rió- le sintió calidamente.

-y mmm de nada-dijo apenado.

-papa ¿Qué averiguaste de Rashid y de Hao, y de Judit? Pregunto Lyserg.

-bueno primero fui al pueblo donde nació Hao a Izumo de ahí me contaron varias leyendas sobre que Hao era justo y bueno pero los humanos lo decepcionaron cuando abusaron de su suerte y poder, en cuanto intento purificar el mundo se enamoro de un joven de ojos verdes esmeralda pero los humanos y algunos shamanes impidieron ese amor eso incremento mas el odio en Hao que decidió acabar con todos y solo dejar a los shamanes- contó Liam haciendo que Hao recordara algo de su pasado algo que había olvidado por completo.

-es verdad ahora recuerdo eso, tu te parecías a esa persona tal ves eres su reencarnación- dijo Hao mirando a Lyserg

- eso es cierto tu alma reconoció a Lyserg y podría jurar que lo trataste igual que cuando se conocieron hace mas de 500 años- dijo Liam observando a ambos chicos que estaban rojos.

-pude ser- dijo apenando recordando que hace 500 años paso lo mismo le tomo un tiempo ganarse su amor.

-también descubrí que Judit que trabajaba para Hao pero ella era mas ambiciosa soñaba con ser la reina del Shaman King mas creo que se decepciono al ver que Hao era un niño y decidió unirse con su enemigo mortal, para eso debían buscar mas aliados y que mejor que otros que los Soldados X para que entraran tuvieron que engatusarme, pero no hablemos de eso- dijo Liam haciendo mala cara –después descubrí que fue Mari Jane quien cuido de Hao; ella era buena y generosa tenia un esposo maravilloso y un hijo a quien amaba con toda su alma pero los perdió ambos en un accidente donde ella quedo mal herida tanto que jamás volvería tener hijos eso la destrozo mucho, supongo que fue tanto que bloqueo todo recuerdo sobre ellos- contó Liam y Lyserg, Jane no pudieron evitar llorar.

-pobre Mari Jane a ver amado a alguien y no recordarlo- dijo la niña triste mente.

-aunque ella no recuerde nada ella aun ama y busca ser amada como antes- dijo Hao.

En eso escuchan un ruido en los matorrales llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hao.

-parece un niño- dijo Lyserg.

En efecto era un pequeño niño de unos 6 años más o menos.

**CONTINUARA….**

_**¿Qué les aprecio? ¿Quién es el misterioso niño? ¿Qué tal el pasado de mama Mari Jane?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**SIN MEMORIA**

En eso escuchan un ruido en los matorrales llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hao.

-parece un niño- dijo Lyserg.

En efecto era un pequeño niño de unos 6 años más o menos.

**CAPITULO 21: **

**LA SALIDA DEL **

**PORTAL DE BABILONIA.**

Si era un niño pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba llorando, al ver a Lyserg lo abrazo acurrucándose en el.

-tengo miedo- dijo el niño en brazos de Lyserg.

-¿estas perdido? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Lyserg cargando al niño para consolarlo, poniendo un poco celoso a Hao.

-mi nombre es Laos y si estoy perdido es porque unas personas malvadas se llevaron a mi hermanita Annie- dijo el niño llorando aun más.

-debieron ser los Soldados X-dijo Liam molesto ante tal hecho.

-¿pero porque llevarse a esa niña? ¿Qué tiene ella?- Pregunto Hao, quien había tocado el punto.

-mi hermanita y yo vivimos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y conocemos todo el lugar, incluso sabemos donde esta la llave que abre la puerta al mundo de los humanos y shamanes- confeso el niño.

-ya veo, entonces hay que salvarla- dijo Lyserg a los presentes.

-pero hay algo mas ellos no saben y es importante- dijo Laos.

-¿que es pequeño?- pregunto Jane.

-para encontrar la llave, se necesitan algo, mas no se que es, si le das algo que no es, algo malvado te pasara- dijo el chico.

-hay que apresurar el paso, ellos nos llevan mucha ventaja- dijo Liam poniéndose en marcha.

-yo se como llegar rápido- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y en eso silba haciendo aparecer un enorme bisonte volador –el es chips y nos llevara a la montaña helada- así que los 5 se subieron y se dirigieron a la montaña helada.

Mientras tanto los Soldados X eran guiados por una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de hermosos cabellos castaños y mechas verdes y ojos negros hacia la montaña helada.

-no se saldrán con la suya villanos- dijo la chica.

-no te creo mocosa, además en cuanto encontremos la llave dejaremos aquí a eso inútiles- dijo furioso Rashid.

-para encontrar la llave, deben ser puros de corazón para obtenerla de lo contrario serán castigados- explico la chica que al parecer no le hicieron caso.

-para eso te tenemos a ti mocosa, tu nos darás la llave se ve que eres muy tonta- le dijo groseramente el espíritu de una mujer.

-los tontos son ustedes al verme tomado a mi y dejar a mi hermano haya atrás- dijo la chica recordando como fue separada de su hermano.

**FLASBACK**

Laos y Annie recolectaban leña cuando observan a unos extraños visitantes y estos los vieron a ellos.

-mocosos dígnanos ¿Dónde esta esa montaña helada?- dijo rudamente Marcos

Ambos niño señalaron hacia el frente y los Soldados X la vieron era enorme.

-¿buscan la llave?- pregunto la chica, mas ellos no le contestaron.

-nunca la encontraran, si no saben donde esta- dijo el chico captando la atención de los adultos.

-¿saben donde encontrar? Dijo la mujer fantasma a la niña y esta asintió –hay que llevarnos a la mocosa- grito la mujer y en eso Marco tomo la niña y cuando el niño iba a recatarla fue golpeado –ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda o jamás la volverás a ver con vida mocoso- le advirtieron llevándose a una asustada niña, mientras el chico solo observaba como se llevaban a su hermana.

**END FLASBACK**

-¿de que hablas mocosa?- pregunto Rashid molesto cada vez perdía la paciencia y expulsaba energía oscura.

-yo se donde esta la llave mas no puedo tomarla solo mi hermano tiene ese poder para obtenerla- explico la chica.

-maldición- dijo Marcos muy molesto -¿tendremos que regresar por el mocoso- dijo no le gustaba para anda los niños, los odiaba mas que nada en el mundo.

-tranquilo amigo ese niño vendrá pudo presentirlo- explico Rashid –y no viene solo- cuando dijo eso aparecieron Liam y lo demás.

-no tendrás esa llave Rashid-dijo Liam listo para atacar al igual que Hao e Yoh.

-yo ganare Liam y seré el gran Shaman King destruyendo a todo aquel que interfiera y los humanos serán nuestro esclavos- dijo un Rashid sediento de poder mientras ellos peleaban entre si Laos y Annie obtenían la llave.

-son demasiados que haremos Hao- pregunto Yoh.

-seguir peleando- contesto.

-aquí esta la llave- dijo la chica captando la atención de los demás.

-solo el elegido podrá tenerla- dijo el niño ambos sostenía una burbuja y adentro había una llave dorada.

-es mía- grito Rashid tomando la llave –es mía; al fin conquistare el mundo dijo riendo malévolamente mientras los Soldados X gritaban victoriosos

-no es así.- dijeron ambos niños –son ambiciosos, malvados que no tienen respeto por nadie, por eso serán castigados los impuros de corazón serán enviados al mundo donde son enviados los criminales y aquellos que sean inocentes serán perdonados- dijeron los niños y en eso todos los Soldados X desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Liam en eso se escucho una voz, la voz que escucharon cuando llegaron.

-los impuros fueron castigados y los puros perdonados es ahora de que vayan a casa los que no fueron ambiciosos, a los que fueron buenos valientes y generosos- en eso apareció un joven de unos12 años – mi nombre es Kael y soy el guardián y el amo de este mundo de espíritus- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azulados.

-¿que lugar es este?- pregunto Hao molesto y confundido.

- este lugar es donde se encuentran los grandes espíritus, es donde llegan los shamanes que han cruzado la luz en batallas o cuando llegan al final de sus vidas, también es donde todo empieza…- explico el joven –también es el lugar donde todo termina y todo empieza-dijo el niño.

-quieres decir que esto es como un cielo- dijo Lyserg admirando el hermoso lugar.

-así es joven Lyserg, y ustedes como están vivos no deberían estar aquí por eso regresaran, con la condición que nunca revelaran este lugar cuando regresen a su mundo- dijo Kael.

-¿donde fueron los Soldados X?- pregunto Jane a Kael.

-ellos fueron aun mundo que espero que nunca conozcan, el mundo donde van los malvados, es como un infierno; pero como había gente confundida ahí se les dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo con una nueva vida, es hora de que ustedes regresen a casa- al decir esto fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora que los llevo afuera de la aldea apache.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se pregunto Hao.

-no lo se hermano- dijo Yoh.

-no recuerdo nada- dijo Lyserg.

-ellos debieron borrarnos la memoria, ya que era un lugar sagrado-explico Jane.

-supongo que fue lo mejor- explico Liam –hay que ir a la aldea, deben estar buscándonos-dijo poniéndose en marcha para la aldea apache.

Al llegar ahí los esperaban Mari Jane, Kari, Asil, Horohoro, Len Tao, Anna, Manta, quienes se alegraban de verlos sanos y a salvo…


	22. Chapter 22

**SIN MEMORIA**

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Liam en eso se escucho una voz, la voz que escucharon cuando llegaron._

_-los impuros fueron castigados y los puros perdonados es ahora de que vayan a casa los que no fueron ambiciosos, a los que fueron bueno valientes y generoso- en eso apareció un joven de unos12 años – mi nombre es Kael y soy el guardián y el amo de este mundo de espíritus- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azulados._

_-¿que lugar es este?- pregunto Hao molesto y confundido._

_- este lugar es donde se encuentran los grandes espíritus, es donde llegan los shamanes que han cruzado la luz en batallas o cuando llegan al final de sus vidas, también es donde todo empieza…- explico el joven –también es el lugar donde todo termina y todo empieza-dijo el niño._

_-quieres decir que esto es como un cielo- dijo Lyserg admirando el hermoso lugar._

_-así es joven Lyserg, y ustedes como están vivos no deberían estar aquí por eso regresaran, con la condición que nunca revelaran este lugar cuando regresen a su mundo- dijo Kael._

_-¿donde fueron los Soldados X?- pregunto Jane a Kael._

_-ellos fueron aun mundo que espero que nunca conozcan, el mundo donde van los malvados, es como un infierno; pero como había gente confundida ahí se les dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo con una nueva vida, es hora de que ustedes regresen a casa- al decir esto fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora que los llevo afuera de la aldea apache._

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se pregunto Hao._

_-no lo se hermano- dijo Yoh._

_-no recuerdo nada- dijo Lyserg._

_-ellos debieron borrarnos la memoria, ya que era un lugar sagrado-explico Jane._

_-supongo que fue lo mejor- explico Liam –hay que ir a la aldea, deben estar buscándonos-dijo poniéndose en marcha para la aldea apache._

_Al llegar ahí los esperaban Mari Jane, Kari, Asil, Horohoro, Len Tao, Anna, Manta, quienes se alegraban de verlos sanos y a salvo…_

**CAPITULO 22: **

**NUEVA VIDA…**

Mari Jane al ver a Lyserg fue abrazarlo estaba feliz de ver a su niño y a Liam sanos y a salvo.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Liam seriamente, el torneo de los shamanes fue cancelado ya que muchos de los participantes resultaron heridos y se tenia que postergar el torneo.

Liam le contó a sus acompañantes en donde había estado, lo que había echo y lo que había averiguado.

-entonces el malvado era ese Rashid- dijo Anna seriamente.

-así es señorita y por suerte ya no causara problemas- dijo el ingles mayor.

-pero ¿ahora que pasara?- pregunto Lyserg.

-el torneó se ha cancelado ya que hay muchos heridos, y habrá que esperar cuando se reabra el torneo- dijo Anna molesta.

-al parecer esto va a tardar mas que unos días- les informo Silver explicándole la situación…

Días más tarde Liam le había propuesto matrimonio a Mary Jane y los criarían a sus hijos Lyserg, Asil, Kary y Jane, en Inglaterra.

Mientras Yoh y sus amigos regresarían a las aguas termales y Hao el no sabia a donde ir y por mientras aceptaría la oferta de su hermano de ir con ellos.

**INGLATERRA**

Lyserg había regresado a la escuela junto a sus "hermanos" a Liam no le importaba el pasado de Mary Jane el la amaba y ella lo amaba y eso era suficiente ya que ambos se casaron y solo tenían una meta criar a sus cuatro hijos.

-¿Quién diría que tendríamos 4 maravillosos hijos?- pregunto Liam.

-yo siempre quise tener una gran familia- confeso Jane –y Lyserg siempre quiso tener hermanos y a los dos se nos cumplió ese sueño-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto y la chica asintió –solo espero que se reponga lo de Hao, con todo eso de la captura, el entrenamiento, la amnesia y todo lo demás, es difícil procesarlo- dijo Liam mientras besaba a su amada.

En la escuela en el descanso Lyserg recordaba lo que había vivido con Hao y no fue tan malo Hao lo amaba y el lo amaba, y se preguntaba cuando lo volvería ver para decirle en persona ya que no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver.

-Hao, me pregunto que será de nuestro futuro, y sabes esos niños tenían cierto parecido a…- en eso lo interrumpe su hermano Asil.

-¿en que piensas Lys?- pregunto.

-en Hao- le dijo el era el único que el contaba sus secretos ya que habían compartido mucho en aquellos tiempos.

-hermano si lo mas díselo, aunque creo que aun falta tiempo- dijo recordando que sus "padres" quieren compartir tiempo con ellos.

-lo se esperar espero que Hao no encuentre alguien o sino- dijo Lys.

-no lo creo si el espero 7 años por tenerte podrá esperar otro poco- le dijo Asil abrazándolo.

-eso espero- dijo Lyserg sintiendo la esperanza en su interior…

**5 años mas tarde…**

Hao observaba como se mudaban los nuevos vecinos, le molesto ver a dos mocosos de unos 4 o 5 años gritar y jugar un perro labrador… en eso ve a un joven peliverde y lo reconoce es Lyserg, su Lyserg se mudaba a un lado, así que se levanto y fue directo a el.

-Lyserg- le llamo y el peliverde se le quedo mirando.

-Hao- dijo al fin siendo abrazado por lo niños-

-papa ¿Quién es el?- dijo la niña al escuchar eso Hao se le rompió el corazón su amado ya tenia una vida.

-si papi ¿Quién es?- dijo el niño.

-Laos, Annie recuerdan que les dije que eran especiales- le dijo su padre y los chicos asintieron –el es su otro padre- al decir esto Hao se asombro.

-¿Lyserg?- pregunto Hao confundido.

-el día que nos despedimos estos dos niños estaban en mi interior, ellos me dieron la esperanza, con ayuda de mis padres y hermanos salí adelante y ahora tengo una beca aquí para estudiar y quise traer a mis pequeños niños- le dijo

-papa- dijeron los niños abrazando las piernas de su padre –papi nos hablo de ti- dieron los niños.

-Lys ¿te quedaras aquí?- pregunto.

-si Hao me quedare aquí contigo y con nuestros niños- le dijo abrazándolo.

-¿y tus padres? Pregunto mientras lo besaba

-en Londres disfrutando de la casa libre de niños- dijo Lys besando a Hao

-¿y tu hermanos?- Pregunto mientras cargaba a sus hijos para verlos mejor.

-Jane y Asil se casaron y ahora espera un hijo- dijo Lys a su amado –y Kari estudia en la universidad-termino de decir mientras entraban a la casa…

-ya veo aquí también pasaron cosas Anna e Yoh se casaron y tienen un hijo, ese Len y ese Horohoro anda de novios como siempre y esa pilika anda saliendo con ese chololove- le dijo mientras Hao recostaba a Lys en el sofá y lo besaba y los niños decidieron dejar solos a sus padres…

-sabes te amo y no te dejare ir- le dijo mientras lo besaba.

-yo también te amo- dijo siendo correspondido por el beso.

En los siguientes días Hao se mudo con Lyserg y sus hijos definitivamente Hao había cumplido su sueño de niño tener a Lyserg a su lado para siempre y tener herederos.

**Fin **


End file.
